A Love by Lady Killer (Remake)
by KyuMin EvilAegyo
Summary: New Summary: "Sungmin, mobil yang Kyuhyun tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan"/ Pria itu meninggalkannya.../ "Dia hamil" / "Antarkan aku ke makamnya" bisiknya lirih / KYUMIN /GS/ RATE M/ DLDR!
1. Prolog

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

PROLOG

\- Lee Sungmin's Diaries of Love -

Aku bukanlah gadis cantik, ku akui itu. Tubuhku gemuk, pipiku chubby, wajahku berjerawat. Dan juga aku gadis cupu berkaca mata. Berbeda dengannya yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa.

Tampan, pintar, di gemari banyak wanita. Banyak para gadis yang mengejarnya, meleleh ketika melihat senyumnya, Aku pun begitu. Aku pun jatuh hati kepadanya.

Aku memendam perasaan ini sejak lama. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Walau dia dekat denganku tapi aku bisa apa? Aku yakin pria sepertinya hanya pantas dekat dengan gadis cantik.

Aku masih mengingatnya,

Aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama saat itu, sedangkan dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah akhir. Kami satu sekolah. Walau berbeda tingkatan, sekolah kami menyatu. Aku sering memperhatikannya di lapangan. Peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya yang atletis, dia selalu terkesan seksi di mataku.

Teman-temanku selalu berbondong-bondong menitip salam untuknya melaluiku, berharap aku akan menyampaikan hal itu padanya. Tentu saja, aku tidak menyampaikannya.

Dia pria yang baik, perhatian, namun sayang ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia menolakku, disitulah aku mulai sadar siapa aku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, mungkin dia malu jika berpacaran denganku.

Lihatlah betapa buruknya dirimu di matanya, pantas dia menolakmu, Dewi dalam batinku selalu mengatakan seperti itu, membuatku semakin sadar.

Dia mulai menjauhiku sejak saat itu, berbicara seadanya. Apa dia mulai membenciku?

Dan akhirnya, Halmeoni menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis yang seribu kali lebih cantik dariku, dia menerima perjodohan itu. Hatiku hancur. Aku mencoba untuk mengobatinya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh, meneruskan sekolahku di Inggris. Negeri di mana aku pernah terlahir. Hingga pada akhirnya aku kembali... Setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu dengannya.

Namun sialnya, satu orang yang memang sangat kuhindari saat di Inggris, tepatnya saat aku menduduki sekolah menengah akhir, kembali bertemu denganku. Pria cabull itu...

Lady-Killer dan Badboy di sekolahku dulu, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Damn!


	2. Chapter 1

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

SUNGMIN POV

Aku melangkah tergesa-gesa sambil mendorong koperku yang cukup berat, kepalaku sedikit pusing akibat jetlag.

Seorang pria bersetelan pakaian serba hitam tampak menunduk dan menyapaku.

"Selamat datang kembali, nona?" Pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terimakasih..." Aku masuk ke dalam mobil limusin berwarna hitam. Pria tadi yang tak lain adalah bodyguard-ku kembali menutup pintu.

Supir andalanku mulai menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menatap ke luar kaca.

Suasana kota tampak begitu ramai, orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitasnya.

Dia...

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang padanya. Apa dia sudah menikah dengan gadis itu? Aku menghela nafas. Mengusap wajah tirusku. Tentu saja, dia sudah menikah. Mungkin saja sudah memiliki anak?

Bayangan keluarga bahagia membuat dadaku terasa nyeri. Seperti dulu, Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis itu di halaman sekolah. Aku tersenyum miris, mereka tampak saling mencintai.

"Nona? Bagaimana perjalanan anda?" Pertanyaan supirku membuat lamunanku terbuyarkan.

"Cukup melelahkan, Pak Kim..." Gumamku jujur.

"Anda banyak berubah, Nona ..." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ya, aku berubah sekarang. Aku bukan gadis gendut berpipi chubby, aku juga bukan gadis cupu berjerawat.

Sekarang aku telah berubah menjadi seorang supermodel yang cantik. Semua pria menginginkanku. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi itu kenyataan. Aku kira Pak Kim berhenti berbicara, tapi ternyata dia kembali berujar.

"Saya yakin tuan dan nyonya tak akan mengenali anda."

"Aku sama saja, Pak Kim.." gumamku. Walaupun banyak yang berubah, tapi aku tetaplah aku, bukan?

"Sudah sampai..." Ucapan Pak Kim membuatku menoleh, mataku menangkap pemandangan mansion megah ini. Mansion keluarga kami tepatnya.

"Apa mereka semua ada di dalam?" tanyaku, masih enggan untuk menemui mereka semua. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melihat penampilanku sekarang? Terkejut?

Oh .. ya tentu, itu sudah pasti.

"Nyonya dan Tuan masih di kota New York, sedangkan Tuan Siwon masih di perusahaan. Biasanya dia akan pulang malam. sore atau mungkin." Jelas Pak Kim membuatku sedikit lega. Setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu aku pulang

Tapi dia? Dia akan melihatku bukan? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan istrinya?

Pak Kim membukakan pintu untukku, aku melangkah keluar. Kaki jenjangku tampak indah dengan balutan heels mahal karya designer ternama.

"Bawakan koperku ke dalam, Pak Kim" Pintaku dan melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Aku memencet bel, dan menunggu. Membenarkan posisi kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidungku, mataku sudah tidak minus lagi. Kaca mata yang kupakai hanyalah kaca mata anti debu untuk melindungi mataku.

Pintu Mansion pun terbuka, seorang wanita separuh baya yang aku kenali adalah Kepala Pelayan di mansion ini, menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Ia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Nona siapa?" tanyanya. Sungguh lucu Bibi Ahn tidak mengenaliku.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka tidak akan mengenaliku juga?

"Bibi lupa?" tanyaku.

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Ini aku Lee Sungmin" Bibi Ahn tampak terkejut dengan penuturanku. Ia langsung memelukku. Aku menerima pelukannya dengan hangat.

Jangan sangka aku gadis sombong yang tidak mau berpelukan dengan seorang pembantu. Aku sudah menganggap Bibi Ahn sebagai nenekku. Dia sudah bekerja di rumahku sejak ibuku menikah dengan ayah. Aku begitu akrab dengan semua pelayan yang ada di mansion ini. Mereka semua ramah padaku, Aku pun begitu.

"Kau begitu cantik, Nona. Bibi hampir tak mengenalimu." Bibi Ahn membalikan tubuhku beberapa kali, aku terkekeh.

"Bibi aku sama saja" Aku tersenyum.

"Nona pulang tidak bilang-bilang? apa Tuan dan Nyonya tau?" Aku menggeleng,

"Aku ingin memberi mereka kejutan."

"Ya sudah, Bibi antar ke kamar. Nona pasti lelah."

Aku dan Bibi Ahn mulai menyusuri lorong mansion, mansion ini tetap sama seperti dulu, hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan.

Kami berhenti di depan lift. Bibi Ahn memencet tombol dan lift pun terbuka. Kami memasuki lift, Bibi Ahn kembali memencet tombol. Lift terbuka, aku telah sampai di lantai tiga. Lantai ini tampak berubah, warnanya sedikit didominasi maskulin dan a da poto pria terpajang disana.

Pria itu?

DEG.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, Bibi Ahn mendekatiku.

"Tuan semakin tampan ya, Nona? Banyak para gadis yang mengejarnya. Tapi tuan tak acuh." Aku menoleh ke arah Bibi Ahn.

"Bukannya Siwon sudah menikah?" aku menelan saliva-ku dengan susah payah. Aku mengucapkan namanya dengan hati-hati.

Ya, seharusnya dia sudah menikah mungkin. Itu perkiraanku.

Bibi Ahn tersenyum miris, ada apa dengannya? Apa yang salah?

Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Tunangan tuan mengalami kecelakaan ..." Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku, cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Bibi Ahn.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Nona tenang saja, tuan belum mendapatkpan pengganti Nona Tiffany" Bibi Ahn tersenyum menggoda padaku, dia memang tau semuanya.

Dulu aku memang sering curhat dengannya. Keluh kesalku, bahagiaku, kuceritakan padanya. Aku sudah mempercayainya sebagai pengganti nenekku. Aku membeberkan semua cerita rumitku, cerita rumitku bahwa aku mencintai Siwon.

"Ceritakan padaku, Bi ..." pintaku. Aku ingin tau, bagaimana Tiffany mengalami kecelakaan.

"Nona bersama pria lain saat itu ..." Bibi Ahn kembali menerawang.

"Itu yang bibi tau."

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Bibi Ahn menghela nafas.

"Malam itu, tuan mencoba menghubungi Nona Tiffany tapi tak pernah tersambung. Niatnya mereka akan memilih undangan pernikahan. Tapi sayang sekali, ternyata Nona Tiffany tidak semanis yang kita ketahui. Nona Tiffany berselingkuh-"

"Berselingkuh?bukannya gadis itu sangat mencintai Siwon?"

"-Ya, nona Tiffany berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Malam itu ternyata Nona Tiffany pergi ke club, minum-minum bersama selingkuhannya. Selingkuhannya mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk, membuat mereka kecelakaan."

"Dia pasti sangat patah hati." Gumamku pelan.

Tentu saja, dia pasti patah hati. Manusia mana yang tidak patah hati ketika tunangannya jalan bersama pria lain? Apalagi ketika kita mengetahui seseorang yang kita cintai hanya tinggal nama.

Patah hati dan sedih secara bersamaan itulah mungkin yang dia rasakan.

"Tuan Siwon menutupi semuanya, dia berubah."

"Maksud Bibi?"

"Dia mengencani banyak wanita, walaupun bibi yakin, dia belum bisa mendapatkan pengganti Nona Tiffany, beberapa wanita dalam satu bulan di campakannya."

"Dia patah hati, Bi ..."

Dia berubah menjadi seorang Lady-killer. Satu bulan? Beberapa wanita?

"Ya, dia patah hati."

"Omong-omong kamarku masih sama, kan?" Bibi Ahn mengangguk.

"Kamar Nona masih sama, hanya saja semua lorong ini sudah di dominasi oleh Tuan Siwon."

Pantas saja semuanya menjadi maskulin. Berarti kamarku bersebelahan dengannya? Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu dimana kamarku?"

"Sebelah sini..." Bibi Ahn berjalan lebih awal, aku mengekorinya. Dan sampailah kami di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Ini kamarku.

Bibi Ahn membukakan pintu, dan menyerahkan kunci padaku lalu pergi. Lalu aku memasuki kamar ini. Dekorasi kamar ini masih sama. Hanya saja sprei-nya telah di ganti dengan sprei berwarna hijau tosca.

Tak lama kemudian, Pak Kim datang membawakan koperku. Aku mendorong koper itu, membawanya masuk. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membereskan semuanya. Mataku terpejam, kurasakan tubuhku yang agak lengket. Sepertinya aku butuh berendam.

Merasa sudah cukup berendam, aku bangkit. Mulai menyalakan shower dan membilas tubuhku. Setelah itu aku mulai berpakaian. Memilih celana pendek putih dan t-shirt pendek berwarna orange, hampir memperlihatkan perutku jika aku berjingkit.

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin, mulai memoleskan bedak tipis dan lipgloss. Ini sudah sore, untuk apa aku berdandan berlebihan?

Perutku terasa berbunyi, aku lapar rupanya.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar, mulai menyusuri setiap lorong. Betapa luasnya mansion ini. Ayahku memang terlalu kaya, mungkin baginya mansion ini tak seberapa dengan uang yang ia miliki.

Ayahku bukan hanya sekedar komisaris utama, dia adalah komisaris di beberapa perusahaan miliknya.

Ibuku?

Dia juga sama workholic-nya dengan ayah. Sama-sama sibuk, jarang-jarang mereka tinggal di rumah-ralat-maksudku mansion.

Aku telah sampai di memencet tombol, Namun seseorang disana ...

"Si-Siwon?"

Aku mengucapkan namanya bagaikan mantra, begitu pelan namun menjadi sihir. Pria itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dengan kening berkerut. Apa dia juga tak mengenaliku?

Aku menunduk menatap kedua kakiku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat tampak meneliti, ditatap seperti itu membuatku merasa di telanjangi saat itu juga.

"A ... ku ..." gumamku gugup, bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Nona .." sebuah panggilan membuat kami berdua sama-sama menoleh, Bibi Ahn menghampiri kami. Dia tampak datang dari tangga.

"Nona, makanannya sudah siap," ujarnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, mungkin dia lelah karena menaiki tangga. Kenapa tak menggunakan lift saja?

Siwon menatap kami secara bergantian. Lalu tatapannya terfokus pada Bibi Ahn.

"Dia siapa, Bi?" tanyanya.

Bibi Ahn tampak menatapku sejenak, kemudian berujar.

"Nona Lee Sungmin.." ujarnya, seketika membuat wajah datar Siwon menjadi terkejut. Pria itu kembali menatapku tak berkedip.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Siwon menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat. Lalu membalas senyumanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Min?"

"Baik," jawabku sekenanya. Aku menunduk lalu memohon permisi.

Aku mengekori Bibi Ahn yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama dengannya, jantung ini selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Ternyata masih sama, aku masih mencintai saudaraku.

Aku menatap ke arah meja makan, di sana sudah ada ayah dan ibuku. Kapan mereka pulang? Bukankah mereka pergi ke New York?" Ibu mendekatiku, memelukku dengan hangat dan mencium kedua pipiku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang.." Ia melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah bahkan ia memutar tubuhku, aku terkekeh.

"Kau sangat cantik, semuanya telah berubah?" tanyanya masih terkagum-kagum dengan penampilanku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Mom"

"I'm serious, Baby! Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku pikir aku tak mengenalimu tadi ..." Ibuku menggandengku menuju meja makan. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya lalu melirik ke arah ayahku.

"Daddy tak merindukanku?" tanyaku mendelik ke arahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, aku memeluknya. Wajahnya tetap tampan walau sudah berumur.

"Kau sangat cantik, Minnie .." Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku menyuap Salad ke dalam mulutku, ibu berdecak sambil menatapku.

"Aku kira kau menjalani sejenis operasi lemak, Min.." Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tidak!" tegasku singkat. Memang iya aku tak menjalani operasi lemak, enak saja. Tubuhku ini hasil diet berat.

"Yeah, tapi bagaimana dengan operasi plastik? " tanyanya lagi. Membuatku berhenti memakan sayuran yang selalu menjadi makan malamku. Pertanyaan ibuku membuatku benar-benar jengkel.

Ayah meremas tangan Ibuku, memberinya nasihat agar berhenti menanyaiku soal itu.

"Apa kau bercanda? Mom ... percayalah padaku. Aku tidak melakukan itu mom, semua itu hanya membuang uangku saja." Keluhku. Aku meneguk yoghurt di hadapanku dengan malas.

"Maaf sayang, aku pikir kau operasi plastik atau semacamnya. Habisnya kau begitu berbeda, kau tau kan aku tidak menyukai operasi"

Aku beranjak bangkit. "Aku selesai," ujarku.

Aku malas jika harus berdebat dengan ibuku, ia memang Anti dengan operasi mahal. Seperti plastic surgery, semua yang ada di tubuhnya itu asli tanpa campur tangan operasi. Paling-paling dia hanya perawatan biasa, ke salon mungkin? Itu sebabnya dia mendidikku agar tidak coba-coba dengan operasi plastik. Bukan karena tak punya uang, tapi yah ... itulah ibukku.

"Minnie! Tunggu!" Ibu menarik tanganku, aku menoleh dan berdecak.

"Ada apa lagi, Mom?!" aku berdecak dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi lagi," Karen mengusap rambutku, aku menghela nafas.

"Mom, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Aku memeluknya, sebulir kristal bening mulai membasahi pipiku.

Aku merindukan Leeteuk ibuku. Setelah beberapa tahun berpisah tentu itu sangat membuatku merindukannya setengah mati. Ayahku berdehem, mendekat ke arah kami.

"Dan kau Dad ..." aku memeluknya juga.

"Jangan menangis sayang, kami bekerja untukmu." Ayah mengusap air mataku.

"Tinggalah disini bersama Siwon sampai ayah dan ibu pulang." Aku mengangguk lesu, mereka selalu sibuk. Kapan mereka punya waktu untukku?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke?" Aku menatap mereka dengan polos, seperti bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang?" Leeteuk tampak menghela nafas.

"Ya, kami harus pergi lagi sayang ... banyak tugas yang harus kami kerjakan di New york."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kami di beritahu oleh Bibi Ahn, katanya kau sudah pulang jadi Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk kesini." Jelas ayahku.

"Ya sudah, kami harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik -baik."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi ..."

Ibuku tersenyum manis, mengecup keningku memelukku dan pergi. Sama halnya dengan ayahku. Mereka telah pergi, aku mematung di ambang pintu mansion sampai mobil limusin itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Beberapa penjaga tampak sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitar halaman mansion. Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Aku masuk dan penjaga yang mendekat ke arahku segera menutup pintu.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati ruang menonton TV, disana ada Siwon. Aku hendak pergi namun pria itu memanggilku. Mau tak mau, walau jantungku lari marathon aku mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk. Menutupi semua rasa canggungku.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya, pandangan iris coklatnya tetap lurus ke arah TV flat 32inch di hadapan kami.

"Baik, semuanya lancar. Bagaimana denganmu?" dia melirik ke arahku.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku bekerja di kantor ayahmu." Aku hanya ber-oh-ria bingung harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan kau akan bekerja dimana?"

Aku menatap mata coklat miliknya sejenak. Lalu berujar.

"Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan ..."

"Pekerjaan?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah halisnya, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, pekerjaan ..."

"Kantoran?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku seorang model ..." gumamku malu-malu. Dia menyeringai, lalu mengacak rambutku membuat hatiku terasa menghangat. Sikap dinginnya yang dulu telah hilang menjadi sikap manis saat kami masih sekolah dasar.

"Nice..." gumamnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau seorang model, apa paman dan bibi mengetahuinya, Min?"

"Mereka tidak tau, hanya kau yang tau..."

"Aku menjadi yang pertama?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh. Dia sangat manis, sungguh.

"Ya." Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal tentangku, tambahku dalam hati.

"Lalu kau hanya akan bekerja sebagai seorang model saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Bagaimana kalau bekerja di kantor ayahmu saja, bersamaku mungkin?" tawarnya.

"Hm ..." aku hanya bergumam, menatap lurus ke arah televisi.

Tett ... Tett ... Tett ...

Suara berisik yang berasal dari jam weker membuatku terbangun, mau tak mau aku harus bangun. Hari ini ada pemotretan.

Hoam ... aku masih mengantuk.

Aku bangkit dan mematikan jam weker dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Pagi ini aku tak butuh berendam.

Aku menatap lesu ke arah makanan di hadapanku, sarapan sendirian ... apa enaknya? Di meja makan yang muat untuk 12 orang ini hanya di pakai oleh satu orang. Bisa kalian bayangkan begitu heningnya suasana sarapan pagi ini.

Aku bangkit meraih tas selempangku, sarapanku sudah cukup. Bibi Ahn menghampiriku.

"Dia sudah pergi tadi ..."

"Dia tidak pernah sarapan di sini?" Bibi Ahn menghela nafas.

"Dia selalu sarapan di kantor, entah dengan gadis-gadisnya mungkin."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Gadis-gadisnya? Berapa banyak mereka?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki Mobil Ferrari berwarna maroon. Mobilku melaju di kendarai oleh Pak Kim-supir pribadi kepercayaan ayahku.

Pak Kim membukakan pintu untukku, aku keluar dan langsung di sambut oleh Key manajerku. Dia adalah transgender, laki- laki setengah perempuan yang telah menjadi manager-ku sejak aku terjun ke dunia ini. Dunia dimana aku menjadi sorotan di beberapa majalah.

"Aku pulang malam, kau tak usah menjemputku." Jelasku pada Pak Kim.

Ya, aku pulang malam karena berniat ke toko buku dulu.

Pak Kim menatapku sejenak.

"Tapi, Nona?"

"Ini perintah dariku, Pak Kim. Jika aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan menelpon." gumamku. Pak Kim menunduk tanda permisi lalu melajukan mobilku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Key yang sedari tadi mematung.

"Jam berapa pemotretannya selesai?"

Tanyaku melangkah memasuki gedung mewah menjulang bak pencakar langit ini. Key mengekoriku dari belakang dengan gayanya yang... yah kalian tau bagaimana gaya transgender? Itulah Key.

"Sepertinya pukul 6 sore."

Aku berbalik menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa begitu lama? Bukannya kau bilang hanya beberapa majalah saja?!" Aku mencebik.

"Ahm, sebenarnya ada 3 majalah tambahan yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai model foto sampul mereka, bayarannya sangat fantastis, Minnie."

"Key, aku belum menyetujuinya! Argh... kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih! Aku tidak perduli dengan bayarannya. Berapapun itu!" aku menggerutu kesal pada manajerku.

Key menunduk.

"Tapi majalah itu bisa membuat namamu melonjak tinggi, Min. Kau tahu semuanya majalah Internasional."

Oh, tentu saja semua majalah yang mengontrakku memang selalu majalah internasional. Aku semakin sebal pada Key bisa-bisanya dia menyetujui kontrak itu tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Kau tau, jika aku membatalkannya aku bisa kena denda ..."

Sepertinya mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti jadwal pemotretan hari ini.

"Maaf, Min. Aku tak tau ..."

"Ah ... sudahlah ..." Aku melangkah lebih cepat, memasuki sebuah Ruangan. Di ruangan itu sudah terdapat beberapa pekerja yang mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Seorang pemilik majalah ternama mendekatiku, . Atau yang akrab kupanggil dengan Jungmo.

"Hai, Minnie... senang bertemu denganmu disini ..." Jungmo menyapaku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Jungmo! Jam berapa aku selesai?" tanyaku lalu duduk di sebuah kursi khusus yang bertuliskan Supermodel.

Jungmo mendudukan bokongnya di sebuah kursi sebelahku, kursinya berbeda denganku. Di sana bertuliskan Produser. Aku tak tau apa arti dari kata produser, seperti film saja.

"Kau sudah tau dari Key."

Aku menatap lurus ke arah model lain yang sedang menjalani pemotretan. Berpose dan di potret oleh blitz yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tak bisa menolak..."

Jungmo terkekeh. "Gadis pintar, kau tau berapa denda yang harus kau bayar, Nona Lee Sungmin."

Aku hanya tersenyum samar.

"Yah ... walaupun aku yakin, orang tuamu lebih dari kata mampu untuk membayar denda yang mungkin hanya uang recehan bagi Keluarga Lee" Jungmo berbicara tanpa koma dengan satu tarikan nafas, sungguh hebat aku saja hanya bisa berbicara perlahan.

"Aku tak mau bergantung pada uang orang tuaku." Mataku menerawang.

"Aku semakin menyukaimu, sweetie ..." Jungmo mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku terkekeh.

Pria Berusia 32 tahun itu memang menyukaiku sejak aku menjadi Supermodel di Majalahnya. Dia mengatakan perasaannya terang-terang an padaku, oh .. tentu saja aku menolak. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja saja. Selebihnya teman berbicara. Pria itu sangat friendly jika di ajak menjadi teman ngobrol.

Nama aslinya Kim Jungmo, sejujurnya dia tampan. Tapi entahlah aku tak tertarik padanya. Majalah yang ia produksi adalah majalah terkenal yang telah memasuki kata Internasional, dia kaya itu jelas.

Aku memulai karirku ketika bertemu dengannya saat usiaku 17 tahun, dia mengajaku menjadi modelnya. Saat itu, postur tubuhku telah berubah. Jangan kalian pikir aku masih gemuk seperti saat SMP. Dan disitulah karirku di mulai. Awalnya aku hanya menjadi model di majalahnya.

Lama kelamaan namaku semakin dikenal, Bahkan di sekolah banyak yang mengagumiku, Meminta foto bersamaku. Tak jarang banyak yang menjadi penggemarku juga. Para pria saling bersanding untuk mendapatkan hatiku, mulai dari seorang CEO, Direktur, pria sebayaku bahkan. Mereka mengajaku kencan tapi aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Usiaku masih 17 tahun, aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi kekasih seorang direktur apalagi CEO bisa-bisa aku dikatai simpanan om-om. Jauhkan kata itu dari pikiran kalian.

Keterlonjakan namaku membuat beberapa majalah saling bersaing juga untuk menjadikanku sebagai modelnya, job pemotretanku selalu penuh. Waktuku habis digunakan untuk pemotretan tak jarang aku sering bolos sekolah. Ayah dan ibuku tak mengetahui semuanya, aku menyembunyikan ini semua dari mereka.

Uang yang mereka berikan padaku selalu kusimpan. Aku hanya menggunakan uang hasil pemotretanku saja.

Dan ketika aku memasuki kuliah semester satu, aku telah di nobatkan sebagai seorang Supermodel. Aku memiliki segalanya, Uang, mobil mewah, Bahkan Apartment Luxury di Inggris aku miliki. Nenekku mengetahui semuanya, ia sangat bangga padaku. Dia tak seperti dulu lagi, selalu sinis jika aku pergi bersamanya. Dia malu mengakuiku sebagai Cucunya karena Aku gendut. Kesal juga sih sebenarnya.

Kembali pada saat ini, Jungmo menepuk bahuku. Membuat semua lamunanku di masa lalu menghilang.

"Giliranmu .."

Aku menaikan sebelah halisku, bingung. Dia menyeringai.

"Giliran dirimu, sweetie ... ayo " Jungmo membawaku ke Ruang Make Up.

Key mendekatiku, aku duduk dan di dandani olehnya. Key bukan hanya Managerku tapi dia juga Make-up Artist ku. Setiap kali pemotretan Key yang selalu mendandani ku. Setelah memberi intruksi Jungmo pergi melenggang.

Key tersenyum menggoda ke arahku.

"Dia tampan, matang dan kaya Minnie.." Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jangan memulai Key, aku tak tertarik padanya. Dia terlalu tua untukku. Lihatlah Usiaku berapa, aku baru memasuki usia 24 tahun." Jelasku.

Key terkekeh geli.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Siwon-mu? " Aku mendesis.

"Tidak!" tegasku.

Key menata rambutku, walau pandangannya terfokus pada rambutku. Tapi pria itu-ralat-wanita, dia tetap mengoceh membicarakan soal Jungmo.

"Kau cantik, Minnie sayang .. lihatlah dirimu. Semua Pria bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hatimu. Tapi kenapa kau masih menyendiri? Jangan menjadi Brother Complex jadilah Wanita Normal."

Brother Complex?

Andai kau tau Key, aku dan Siwon bukan adik-kakak melainkan hanya saudara. Oh... atau sama saja?

"Kau menyindir dirimu sendiri Key." Aku memejamkan mataku, ketika Key mulai memoleskan Eye shadow di kelopak mataku.

Key menyeringai.

"Ingatlah, Cantik. Siwon itu anak dari kakak ibumu. Kalian bersaudara."

"Ya, ya... aku tau! ternyata kau lebih cerewet dari Ibuku, Key.."

"Sudah selesai ..."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, Eye shadow berwarna abu-abu begitu bersaing dengan bibirku yang dipoles dengan lipstick merah menyala. Aku tampak seperti wanita jalang. Aku benci dandanan seperti ini.

"Tema-nya apa? Kenapa dandanan ini begitu jalang ...?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Tema-nya dewasa sayang ... kenapa kau begitu tak suka dengan dandanan elegant sih? Itu elegant bukan jalang." Key tampak tak senang dengan komentarku.

"Dewasa? Jangan bilang aku harus telanjang di depan kamera?!" Aku menatap horor ke arah Key.

"Tsk!"

Pletak.

Aku meringis, Keterlaluan ... Key menjitak jidatku.

"Dasar bocah, berpikirlah positif. Kau tidak akan bertelanjang bulat di depan kamera, Hanya memakai pakaian elegant model dewasa saja. Lihatlah usiamu sudah dewasa tapi masih kekanak-kanakan." Key tak berkata manis lagi, dia mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya.

Pria itu tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya cengengesan.

"Pakai Gaun ini .." Key menyodorkan Gaun hitam ke arahku, dengan potongan dada yang cukup rendah, namun benar kata Key gaun ini terlihat begitu elegant.

Aku memasuki Fitting Room dan memakai gaun itu. Key membantuku me-retsleting gaun yang kukenakan.

Gaun itu menjuntai sampai ke bawah, ekornya di taburi banyak berlian. Harganya pasti sangat mahal. Bagian punggungnya terbuka, mengekspos bagian punggungku yang mulus.

Key membalikan tubuhku.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Min ..." ujarnya memujiku. Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan bayanganku di cermin.

"Kau memang pantas dijuluki Supermodel. Bentuk tubuhmu sangat ideal, belum lagi wajahmu. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan menggaet semua pria."

Aku mendesis.

"Kau begitu serakah, Key..."

Ketukan di pintu membuat kami berdua sama-sama menoleh.

Jungmo tampak membuka pintu dan menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, sweetie ..." Ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

Key berdehem, aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ehm.. bisakah kita mulai saja pemotretannya?" Aku menatapnya ragu, risih juga di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Tentu ..."

Key membantuku berjalan, dia memegangangi ekor gaunku. Sedangkan Jungmo, yah... pria itu mencari kesempatan juga. Dia menggandengku dengan alasan agar tidak tersandung katanya. Aku hanya menurut walau dalam hati menggerutu.

Aku melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Jungmo. Tubuhku berbalik dan langsung menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawarnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku mau ke toko buku dulu..."

"Biar ku antar ..." tawarnya tak menyerah.

"Tidak, Sir. Terima kasih ..." aku melenggang menaiki taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Aku menyuruh Taksi itu agar mengantarkanku ke sebuah toko buku langgananku.

Aku menatap ke arah pintu toko buku ini, masih sama rupanya.

Dulu, aku sering kesini bersama Siwon jika sepulang sekolah. Tapi, setelah dia dijodohkan dengan Tiffany pria itu tidak pernah pulang bersamaku lagi, selalu Tiffany yang ada di sampingnya.

Aku tersenyum miris, lalu memasuki toko buku ini. Mataku menatap lapar ke arah buku-buku yang berjajaram disini. Jujur saja, aku memang gadis kutu buku. Bukan hanya sekedar novel yang aku baca, aku juga sering membaca buku pelajaran.

Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah novel erotis yang berjudul "Fifty Shades Of Grey", aku membaca sebentar sinopsis di belakang buku itu. Cukup menarik, Aku ambil saja yang ini.

Setelah membayar, aku segera melangkah keluar menunggu taksi yang lewat.

Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku, waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Apa aku terlalu lama di toko buku tadi?

Kenapa taksi nya tak muncul-muncul sih?

Aku berjalan sebentar sambil merogoh Ponsel dari tas selempangku. Argh! Sial baterai nya habis. Aku lupa membawa powerbank lagi!

Aku terus berjalan menuju jalanan yang sepi, malam semakin larut. Dari tadi tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika merasakan seseorang yang mengikutiku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat segerombolan pria yang sedang mabuk menatap ke arahku. Mereka semua mendekat, membuatku benar-benar dilanda rasa panik dan takut.

"Hai, Manis?" Mereka semua mendekat. Aku semakin mundur.

Aku masih ingin hidup tenang dan menjaga kehormatanku, aku yakin gerombolan pria brengsek ini berniat mengambil kehormatanku.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Menjauh kalian!" Teriaku dengan suara bergetar.

Mereka semakin liar dan berani menyentuhku. Aku terus melangkah mundur hingga pada akhirnya aku berlari.

"Hei tunggu ...!" Mereka mengejarku.

Argh ... Sial! Kenapa jalanan semakin sepi.

Aku menatap ke arah jalanan dan hanya ada satu mobil yang melintas. Tanganku melambai-lambai berharap mobil itu akan berhenti.

Dan benar mobil itu berhenti, aku segera masuk dan menatap ke arah luar jendela tanpa menoleh ke arah sang pengemudi.

Jantungku masih lari marathon, keringat dingin terus mengalir di tubuhku.

"Nona?" Suara bass itu mengagetkanku, suara ini? Sepertinya aku kenal.

Aku menoleh dan terkejut.

Dia ...

"K-Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Hai Baby, long time no see ..."

Oh ... Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~~ author kembali ^^ adakah yg masih inget saya? #kagaakk. Buat readers jangan ngamuk yaa karen chap ini belom ada KyuMin moment nyaa. Tenang aja, soalnya mulai chap depan daaann seterusnya itu full KyuMin moment kok ^^ abang Siwon cuma bentaran doang munculnya kkk. So~ Lanjut or Remove?


	3. Chapter 2

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

Chapter 2

Flashback

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah berniat mengambil buku di perpus. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku di cekal oleh seseorang.

Tubuhku berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang telah menarikku. Ternyata pria Bad Boy itu. mau apa sih dia?

"Kyu! Lepaskan! Kau ini apa-apa an sih? " teriaku tak suka, aku meronta mencoba melepaskan cekalannya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu malah menyeretku, membawaku ke lapangan sekolah. Mataku membelalak, disana telah banyak para siswa yang berkumpul. Tak lupa juga geng Kyuhyun, The Most Wanted di sekolah.

Aku mengernyit, Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya dan menatapku.

Aku menatapnya dengan heran, mataku terus bergerak melirik ke setiap sudut lapangan. Dan akhirnya pandangan mataku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kris. Pria itu menatap geram ke arah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan?

Kyuhyun menarik pinggangku agar mendekat ke arahnya, bukan menolak aku malah menatap lurus ke dalam matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Seluruh siswa di lapangan tampak bersorak riuh.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, memiringkannya. Lalu tanpa di sangka-sangka pria itu melumat bibirku. Aku tertegun, mataku hampir loncat karena membelalak.

Aku ingin menolak tapi aku tak bisa, Tubuhnya terlalu kuat untukku dorong.

Bagaikan robot yang digerakan oleh remote nya, aku memejamkan mataku dan mengikuti irama ciumannya. Aku membalas setiap irama ciuman yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menarik lenganku agar melingkar di lehernya. Dan aku menurut.

Ini first kiss-ku. Bodoh!

Aku melepas pangutan itu secara paksa, menatap ber api-api ke arah sosok dewa Yunani di hadapanku. Pria itu menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"Kau!" geramku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos, mendekatiku lagi dan mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Ia berbisik tepat di depan bibirku.

"Thanks, Babe ..."

Flashback off

Pria ini ... Pria yang telah merenggut First kiss-ku saat SMA. Kenapa Bad boy ini bisa ada di Korea? Bukankah dia di Inggris?

Aku meringis.

Kyuhyun adalah pria pertama yang mencium bibirku, dia adalah seniorku saat SMA. Pria paling tampan di sekolah, selain tampan dia juga pintar dan sering meraih banyak penghargaan atas prestasinya. Tak sedikit para gadis yang menjadi penggemarnya, rela mengejar Kyuhyun hanya demi melihat senyuman pria itu. Cih ... walau tampan Kyuhyun adalah Badboy dan LadyKiller di sekolah.

Kyuhyun belum melajukan mobilnya dia masih menatap ke arahku dengan seringaian Cabulnya.

Cabul, namun ia tetap tampan.

Ugh ... kau ini bicara apa, Lee Sungmin?!

"Uhm .. sepertinya aku salah masuk, permisi ..." aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menariku. Membuatku bertatap muka langsung dengannya.

Sekarang jantungku lari marathon lagi, Indra penciumanku mengendus aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya. Oh, Tuhan ... bahkan setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu dengannya, aku masih hafal aroma tubuh Pria ini.

Kyuhyun mencekal kedua pergelangan tanganku, aku menunduk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhku selalu lemas jika berdekatan dengannya.

Terkutuk dengan semua ini! geramku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya di pergelangan tanganku, aku sedikit mendongak dan mata kami langsung bertemu.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku?" tanya nya. Aku tak bergeming, malah menatap ke arah bibirnya yang tebal.

Er ... Tuhan .. bibirnya benar-benar seksi.

Lee Sungmin sadarlahl! Dewi dalam batinku berteriak.

Ia tersenyum miring, lalu meraih daguku perlahan.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Baby..." gumamnya pelan.

Aku beralih menatap matanya, aku menggeleng.

"Aku ...harus pergi .." lagi, aku hendak keluar namun kali ini Kyuhyun menarik pinggangku.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, ini sudah malam." Ujarnya masih memeluk pinggangku.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? jangan kurang ajar Kyu.." aku menatapnya datar, dia hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak ..." tolak nya, tubuh kami semakin berdempetan karena Kyuhyun terus menariku mendekat.

Jika preman tadi tidak berhasil mengambil kehormatakanku, maka kali ini pria cabul di hadapanku lah pemenangnya.

Oh... tidak! tidak!

Tanganku melingkar di lehernya ketika Kyuhyun semakin liar dan menariku ke dalam pangkuannya.

Oh ayolah Sungmin! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Melawanlah! apa kau terpesona? batinku tampak kesal karena aku hanya pasrah.

"Kumohon Kyu, aku harus pulang ..." ujarku lirih.

Posisi kami sangat intim, bisa kalian bayangkan saat ini. Aku mengangkangi pria cabul yang benar-benar bagaikan Dewa Yunani.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhku, menyimpan kepalanya di lekukan leherku. Darahku berdesir merasakan hangat nya terpaan nafas miliknya di leherku.

"Kyu..." bisikku.

"Shh ... biarkan begini," Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu Ming..."

Ucapannya membuatku tertegun.

DEG

'Ming'. Yahh.. itu panggilan khususnya untukku, berbeda dengan yang lain yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Minnie'.

Ketukan kasar di kaca mobil membuat kami sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara, ah ... ternyata preman tadi.

Aku menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun dan dia balik menatapku dengan heran.

"Jangan dibuka, Kyu..." pintaku saat Kyuhyun telah menurunkanku dari pangkuannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, ayolah menurut saja, sekarang lajukan mobilmu. Kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang bukan?!" Ujarku panjang lebar.

Ketukan preman itu semakin keras, Kyuhyun hendak melajukan mobilnya. Namun dua preman menghalangi jalannya lewat.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dalam hati aku merutuki sikap cerobohnya itu.

Kyu .. kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih?

Aku pun ikut keluar, bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Gumamnya lebih kepada kata Santai dibandingkan takut.

Salah satu preman berperawakan gendut mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kau telah merebut gadis itu dari kami," ujar preman itu, Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba memberikan isyarat, bahwa kau jangan melawan.

"Masuk ke dalam ..." suruhnya, aku menggeleng.

Jika aku masuk, lalu bagaimana dengannya?

"tapi bagaimana denganmu Kyu...?" Bisikku menatap ragu ke manik matanya. Dia membelai pipiku dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Oke sekarang masuklah." gumamnya mencoba meyakinkanku. Aku tak menurut tetap berada di belakang punggungnya.

Preman gendut tadi kembali berujar,"Berikan gadis itu! seenaknya saja kalian bercinta di dalam mobil? heh!"

Mataku membelalak menatap tajam ke arah preman itu. Dia bilang apa tadi?

Bercinta? What?! dengan Kyuhyun?!

"Hei! aku tidak bercinta dengannya! " tegasku.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang membantah. "Dia kekasihku! wajar saja jika kami bercinta di dalam mobil."

Aku melotot ke arah nya. Ku kira dia akan membantah tapi ternyata ...ugh ... Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, hajar saja dia ..!" Keempat preman itu mulai mengerubungi Kyuhyun, aku panik. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Mereka memukuli Kyuhyun, dan diapun balik memukuli mereka. Hingga preman itu pergi, aku melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir, tubuhku sedikit berjongkok untuk sejajar dengannya.

Dia mendongak, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. sudut bibirnya tampak sobek dan berdarah. Pipi nya pun agak lebam. Itu pasti sakit.

"Astaga! Kyu kau terluka." Seruku.

"Argh ..." ia meringis, ketika jari-jariku dengan tak sengaja mengenai pada lukanya.

Kami sama-sama masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kau punya kotak obat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kau ini! "

"Obati saja di rumahmu ..." dia menatapku, aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, aku mendengus. Terlalu banyak tenaga yang aku keluarkan untuk melakukan hal bodoh di hadapan pria ini.

Iya juga sih, dia terluka karena menolongku. Aku juga tidak akan setega itu sampai membiarkannya terluka.

"Baiklah, sekarang lajukan mobilmu ke arah selatan." Gumamku.

Dia menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya, dia benar -benar manis jika tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untukku, kami masuk ke dalam mansion. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia mengekoriku dari belakang. Aku berhenti di ruang tamu, kenapa Ruang tamu tampak berantakan? Makanan tersebar dimana-mana.

Aku memanggil Bibi Ahn dan dia langsung berdiri di hadapanku.

"Bi apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tuan Siwon ..." bibi Ahn menunduk lalu mendongak menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku. "Aku kekasih Sungmin, namaku Kyuhyun .. panggil saja aku Kyu.." cerocosnya, Bibi Ahn menggerling ke arahku, aku hanya terdiam.

Aku melangkah memasuki lift Kyuhyun juga mengikutiku, jari ku menekan tombol angka 3, dimana kamarku berada.

Aku tidak akan membawanya ke kamarku, melainkan membiarkannya duduk di ruang tamu di lantai itu.

Kami telah sampai, aku segera melangkah masuk mengambil kotak obat di kamarku, Kyuhyun malah mengikutiku.

"Hei, tunggu disana!" desisku marah.

"Obati di sini saja, ayo?" Dia menyodorkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku mendengus.

Aku menepuk pelan kain kassa yang telah di tetesi alkohol ke wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Pelan-pelan ..." pintanya.

Aku memelankan tepukanku.

Mata kami bertemu. Aku tertegun, mataku menyusuri tiap inchi wajahnya. Dia memang tampan, dewa Yunani pun pasti iri jika melihat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, membuatku menatap ke arah lain.

"Terpesona? Eh?baru sadar ya? Kalau aku tampan?" ujarnya.

Pipiku merona, aku memang tak bisa membohongi semuanya. Kyuhyun memanglah tampan.

"Sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucapku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di atas nakas, lalu bergumam, "Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, biarkan saja aku menginap di sini?"

"Apa!"seruku kaget. Ia terkekeh.

"Aku bercanda, Baby ... ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun mencium pipiku lama, aku mendelik ke arahnya. Ia hanya cengengesan lalu mengamit jari-jariku. "Antarkan aku ke depan."

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama melangkah keluar menuju lift. Jari- jari kami saling bertautan. Bukan aku yang memulai, tapi Kyuhyun. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat adegan yang benar-benar membuatku mematung seketika itu juga.

Di hadapanku, Siwon dan seorang wanita tampak sedang berciuman begitu mesra dan bergairah. Dia tampak tak menyadari kehadiran kami dan malah semakin liar menciumi gadis setengah telanjang itu.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhku hingga wajahku bertabrakan dengan dada bidangnya.

"Jangan dilihat, Ayo ..." dia kemudian menuntunku ke arah lift.

Di dalam Lift, Aku melepas pegangan Kyuhyun di tanganku. Air mataku hampir membuncah, namun aku menahannya. Aku tak ingin dia curiga padaku.

Ting.

Lift terbuka, kami melangkah beriringan keluar dari sana.

Beberapa pelayan membukakan pintu untukku dan Kyuhyun ketika kami hendak keluar.

Di depan beberapa penjaga yang selalu berjaga -jaga tampak menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, namun ketika aku menatap mereka kembali, mereka akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku memang tidak pernah membawa seorang pria ke mansion ini, bahkan sampai saat ini Aku belum pernah mengalami apa itu pacaran. Hanya satu pria pertama yang aku bawa ke mansion ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?-Ralat- maksudku Cho si Lady-Killer plus Bad Boy penghancur wanita.

Okey, pria ini memang selalu jadi yang pertama. keperawanan bibirku pun dia yang merenggut. Cium pipi, pelukan tubuh, selalu si cabul Kyuhyun.

Dan bodohnya, aku rela saja dia melakukan semua itu.

Aku menghela nafas, "kenapa masih disitu?" ujarku ketus, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Baiklah aku pulang, selamat malam ya?" Ia menebarkan senyum manisnya yang membuatku serasa meleleh.

Aku hanya menatap ke arah lain tanpa mau bersusah payah membalas ucapan selamat malamnya. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku.

Cup...

Satu kecupan mendarat manis di bibirku, Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi lalu masuk ke Mobil Mustang miliknya.

Mobilnya semakin menjauh, aku merasakan perutku bergejolak. Rasanya seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Pipiku memanas.

Apa ini maksudnya?

SUNGMIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Sesekali mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun agar pria itu tergoda. Namun tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menoleh pada Seohyun tunangannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Lee Sungmin, gadis itu telah ia temukan.

Hatinya selalu menghangat jika mengingat gerak -gerik gadis itu. Sejak SMA, Kyuhyun memang selalu memperhatikan Sungmin. Bagaimana Cara gadis itu menanggapi godaan dari seorang pria, rupanya tak semanis yang ia pikirkan. Ia kira Sungmin sama saja seperti gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, diberi godaan sedikit akan langsung menempel. Ternyata Gadis itu berbeda, gadis itu selalu memasang wajah angkuh dan sinisnya jika didekati seorang pria.

Bahkan, Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen bahwa gadis cantik itu tak pernah berciuman. Jangan-kan berciuman, Kyuhyun pun yakin bahwa Sungmin tak pernah berpacaran ataupun di sentuh pria.

Tebakan Kyuhyun waktu itu tepat sasaran, Sungmin memang belum pernah kencan. Dilihat kegugupannya saat Kyuhyun sering mendekati Sungmin.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Salah seorang teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Kris berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak terima. Jujur, ia telah jatuh hati pada gadis pemilik iris mata coklat itu.

Ia membuat perjanjian dengan Kris, siapapun yang berhasil mengajak Sungmin ke lapangan dan menciumnya tanpa penolakan dialah pria yang pantas mengencani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang tak berniat menjadikan Sungmin sebagai taruhan, tapi demi menjauhkan gadis itu dari Kris akhirnya ia memilih hal itu.

Usaha Kris yang mengajak Sungmin ke lapangan ternyata sia - sia, Sungmin menolak dengan alasan sedang asyik membaca. Tapi pada saat ia menarik tangan gadis itu, gadis itu hanya meronta namun tak terlalu menolak.

Di lapangan yang luas dengan di kerubungi para siswa, Kyuhyun mulai mencium Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ragu pada saat itu. Ia takut Sungmin akan menamparnya di depan siswa lain, bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai The Most Wanted di sekolah.

Tapi ternyata tidak, gadis itu malah membalas ciumannya walau agak ragu. Semuanya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun berani kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyum tersenyum tipis mengingat ciumannya dengan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Seohyun mendengus, merasa tak di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak! 3 bulan lagi kita akan menikah. Kita harus mempersiapkannya Kyu!" Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Seohyun.

"Kau yang akan menikah bukan aku.." ujar pria itu datar.

"Apa!? Ayahmu saja sudah setuju kita menikah." Seohyun bersikukuh sambil melipat tangan di depan Dada.

Kyuhyun menatap penampilan Seohyun dengan pandangan mengejek, gadis itu memang jalang dan tidak tahu malu.

Apa maksudnya memakai pakaian seksi seperti itu? Ingin menggodaku? Sayang sekali aku tidak tergoda dengan sebuah sampah bekas yang sudah di pakai orang.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengan Ayahku, kau bilang dia setuju." Ujar Kyuhyun bangkit meraih Jas kantornya yang tersampir di kursi.

Seohyun berdecak, gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, meninggalkan Seohyun yang memasang raut wajah kesal.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam Mobil Mustang berwarna merah miliknya. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin, sebenarnya ia bingung mau kemana.

Tapi tiba-tiba pilihannya tertuju pada Mansion Sungmin ketika ia melihat sebuah Kantong berisi Novel.

Ia merogoh novel milik Sungmin dari kantong itu, lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

Baiklah, ia akan ke mansion gadis itu dengan alasan mengantarkan novel yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ^^ i'm back kkk.. gmna? full kyumin moment kan? Author minta maaf jika banya typo, trus untuk yg pergantian scene kemarin sebenernya itu ada pembatas bintang2 nya, cuma gk tau kenapa pas dipublish tuh bintang2 malah ngilang -_-' jd yg baca pun pasti bingung kan T,T selali lg mianhae #bow dan tentunya terimakasih banyak buat para reviewers yg gk bisa author sebutin satu2 ^^ author seneng banyak yg respon ternyata, padahal jujur sempet gk pede buat publish nih story XP

bbm: 529e4534

IG: guixiancho137

Last~ review?


	4. Chapter 3

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

Chapter 3

SUNGMIN POV

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mataku. Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, pandangan iris coklatku langsung mengarah pada jam weker di nakas. Menunjukan pukul 10 pagi.

Aku menguap dan segera menutupnya dengan punggung tanganku, eh? Jam berapa ini?

mataku kembali melirik ke jam weker di atas nakas.

Jam 10? Astaga! Ini bukan pagi lagi tapi siang!

Kenapa aku bisa bangun se-siang ini?

Argh.. ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun, hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Dengan bingung Aku segera meraih ponselku, kugeser tombol kunci.

Di layar i-Phone ku telah berjejer panggilan tak terjawab. Dan semua itu dari manajerku, aku pasti telat.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dengan terburu-buru. Menggosok gigi dengan cepat.

Aku telat, aku telat.

Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun.

"Argh ...! Sial." aku mengerang ketika merasakan tonjokan dari ujung sikat gigiku, gusiku berdarah.

Aku segera berkumur-kumur dengan antiseptik untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeriku.

Tidak butuh lama bagiku untuk berdandan, aku menatap diriku di cermin. Aku telah selesai dan siap pergi, sepertinya aku tidak akan sarapan dulu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melangkah mencari supirku, aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kemana Pak Kim? biasanya dia selalu siaga jika aku sudah berada di depan.

Lalu salah satu tukang kebun di mansion-ku menghampiriku yang sedari tadi menghentakkan kaki kesal.

"Dimana Pak Kim" tanyaku pada salah satu pegawai di mansion ini.

"Pak Kim tadi pagi-pagi sekali pamit, anaknya sakit nona ..." Pegawai itu menunduk. Setelah mendapat informasi kemana Pak Kim pergi, aku menyuruh pegawai agar kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Aku merogoh kunci mobil di tas selempangku, sepertinya aku akan mengendarai mobil sendiri untuk sampai ke tempat pemotretan yang kemarin.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah Mobil Mustang berwarna merah maroon berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku merasa tak asing dengan mobil ini.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan sang pemilik pun keluar, membuat diriku sedikit terlonjak.

Mau apa lagi sih dia?

Kyuhyun mendekatiku, pria itu tampak seksi dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai kemeja kantor dengan jas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya di biarkan terbuka, belum lagi lengan kemeja itu di lipat sampai siku. Menunjukan sosok maskulin dan seksi di hadapanku.

Memangnya Kyuhyun bekerja dimana?

Keningku berkerut.

Aku menelan saliva-ku dengan agak susah payah, kenapa pria ini selalu saja terlihat tampan walau penampilannya tak rapi? malah ia terlihat seksi dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hai?" Kyuhyun menyapaku, tanpa tak tahu malu dia mencium pipi kananku.

Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ini?" Aku melirik kantong yang disodorkannya ke hadapanku, eh? Itukan novel yang aku beli kemarin.

Ugh.. sepertinya tertinggal di Mobil Kyuhyun.

"Fifty Shades Of Grey, oh astaga Be-De-eS-eM..., sepertinya menarik. apa kau ingin mencoba nya, Ming .. dengan borgol dan alat-" sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meneruskan ucapan GIla nya, aku segera menarik kantong yang berisi novelku dari tangannya.

"Aku sudah menerima novelnya, terima kasih dan segera pulanglah." Ucapku jengkel mencoba mengusirnya agar segera pergi dari hadapanku.

Ia mendekat, bau parfumnya begitu maskulin dan menenangkan dalam indra penciumanku.

"Kau mengusirku?" ujarnya.

"I-iya, tentu saja! Aku mengusirmu. Sekarang pulang! " aku agak gugup karena Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Mataku melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tanganku, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku hendak berjalan menuju garasi namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik lenganku.

"Kyu.. lepas, aku buru-buru." Ujarku meronta meminta nya agar segera melepaskan cekalan ini.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyanya menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus. "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tak perlu tau aku pergi kemana, itu bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun mengendurkan cekalannya di tanganku, aku kira dia akan melepaskanku tapi ternyata tidak.

"Aku kekasihmu, aku berhak tau kau mau pergi kemana." Pria itu tampak santai.

Aku menatap iris abu-abunya dengan menantang.

"Percaya diri sekali!" ledekku. "Kapan kita kencan memangnya hah!" Aku mulai kesal sekarang, kenapa pria ini begitu menyebalkan.

Bumi... telan aku sekarang!

"Ayo, aku antar.?" ajaknya sambil membukakan pintu Mustang maroon-nya untukku. Aku melirik ke arahnya dengan ragu.

"Ayo? " ajaknya lagi, aku masuk dan duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu, Babe. Lagipula jika aku menculikmu. Aku akan membawamu ke apartment-ku, untuk Be- De-eS-eM .." aku menatapnya tajam, dia menyeringai.

"Berhentilah membual, dan antarkan aku sekarang!" perintahku.

"Baiklah ..." Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya.

Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun begitu juga denganku, hingga pada akhirnya aku yang angkat bicara.

"Kyu.." aku memanggil namanya, dia hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Maksudku bukankah kau di Inggris?"

"Aku mengikutimu ..." ujarnya, aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku serius, Kyu..!" tegasku.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya, tak menjawab ucapanku lagi. lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku mengernyit.

"Sudah sampai ..."

"Terima kasih ..." aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, namu Kyu menarikku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" pintanya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, "Aku harus pemotretan Kyu, dan itu sangat lama. Kau tidak mungkin mau menunggu," aku menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapanku. "Lagipula kau harus bekerja, kan?"

"Aku bolos hari ini." Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Apa boleh? "

"Baiklah terserah, aku tak perduli kau menungguku lama atau tidak."

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Aku turun dan berjalan melewati lobi di ekori oleh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku, beberapa pegawai dan model lain yang berlalu lalang tampak menatap ke arahku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku mencebik kesal ketika Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku, dengan susah payah aku mencoba melepas tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Kyu lepas! "geramku. Kyuhyun tetap tak acuh. Pria itu tampak tak mempedulikan semuanya. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggangku.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah di khususkan untuk pemotretanku hari ini, Di sana Key tampak menunggu dengan kesal. Aku hanya cengegesan ke arahnya.

Key dan Jungmo mendekat ke arah kami.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Key masih dengan tampang kesal.

"Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan tadi."

"Ugh, kau ini ..! lihat model prianya sudah pulang. Dan kita harus mencari gantinya!" Key mendengus ke arahku. Jungmo menengahi kami.

"Sudahlah, Key.. Sungmin kan sudah mengatakan bahwa dia bangun kesiangan. Lagi pula waktu kita masih banyak, majalahnya pun tak keberatan."

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada, "Iya, kau ini .. Jungmo saja tidak marah. "

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi hari ini kau pemotretan untuk mempromosikan Gaun pengantin! " Key masih bersikukuh memarahiku.

"Dan apa masalahnya jika aku mempromosikan gaun itu? Sama saja kan? Berpose dan di silaui oleh blitz yang terang." Jelasku.

"Model Pria nya sudah pulang Minnie ..." Aku menatap ke arah Key. Dia tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya tidak ada pengganti? Bukannya Jungmo punya banyak model pria?"

"Semua model priaku sedang dalam acara pemotretan yang lain."

"Oh Ya Tuhan ..." aku mengeluh.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya kini bangkit dan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya melihat raut wajahku yang sangat putus asa. Seharusnya, aku tak datang terlambat tadi. Aku pasti kena denda yang cukup banyak jika pemotretan ini tidak selesai.

Aku menatapnya, dia balik menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Sepertinya aku akan kena denda ..." gumamku lebih pada diri sendiri.

Key menatap ke arahku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, Keyberbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Dia-" iris coklatku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Aku kekasihnya." ujar Kyuhyun memotong percakapanku dengan Key. Kulirik Jungmo yang tampak menatapku dengan raut wajah sedih.

Aku tak ada maksud untuk menyakitinya.

Key memekik, "Oh Ya Tuhan! Benarkah itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu memeluk pinggangku "Kami akan segera bertunangan."

Apa dia gila? Kapan kami akan bertunangan menjadi sepasang kekasih saja belum! Kyuhyun kenapa kau hobby sekali mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kita sepasang kekasih. Kemarin preman itu, lalu Bibi Ahn, dan sekarang Key dan Jungmo.

Mataku membelalak. "Aku dan Kyuhyun-"

"Kapan?" Kali ini suara Key tampak lebih memekik kegirangan lagi.

"Uhmm, kami sedang merencanakannya," pria bermata abu-abu itu melirik ke arahku. "Benarkan Sayang?"

Aku mendesis pelan.

Jungmo berdehem, Kyuhyun melirik tak suka ke arah Jungmo

"Oh iya, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja."

Key menutup mulutnya tak percaya, oh Key itu berlebihan!

"Oh astaga, kau anak dari Cho Yunho?"

Dia memang Anak Cho Yunho itu jelas, kaya dan memiliki segudang kecerdasan dalam bidang manapun.

Cho Yunho ayah dari Kyuhyun memang orang yang memiliki Otak jenius, pantas saja Anaknya pun cerdas. Tapi sayang, Lady-Killer dan Badboy. Oh .. sungguh menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

Jungmo masih menatapku dengan Air muka sedihnya.

"Aku Kim Kibum, tapi kau cukup panggil aku Key. Dan ini Kim Jungmo dia adalah Boss Sungmin" Key memperkenalkan Kim Jungmo dan dirinya.

Kyuhyun dan Jungmo saling menjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Jungmo-ssi."

Jungmo tersenyum malas, "Ya, aku juga."

Aku melihat tatapan mereka yang saling tak bersahabat, aku segera menengahi mereka dengan berujar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pemotretannya?" tanyaku menatap ke arah Key. Dia tampak berpikir keras lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela nafas.

Tidak Key! Tidak! Jangan Kyuhyun!

"Um .. Tuan Cho, apa kau bersedia menjadi pengganti Model pria nya?"

Jungmo mendelik ke arah Key "Key bagaimana jika aku saja?"

"Aku bersedia, tentu saja.. ini demi KEKASIHKU." Kyuhyun menekankan kata kekasihku, ya tuhan.. sepertinya Jungmo dan Kyuhyun akan berperang.

"Baiklah, segera lah ke ruang make up."

Aku dan Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang make up.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

"Kenapa mengatakan aku kekasihmu?" Aku mencibir. Ketika wajahku sedang di poles Foundation oleh salah seorang tata rias, kali ini bukan Key yang mendadaniku karena dia bilang. Dia tak bisa mendandani dandanan natural seperti untuk pernikahan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikanku terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Selalu saja begitu. kenapa tidak bilang saja sekalian bahwa kita sudah menikah dan memiliki 5 anak." Desisku kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa."pfft..hahahaha aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi nanti jika kita sudah benar-benar menikah, eh? Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku ya, dan memiliki 5 anak?"

Aku memukul lengannya."Kenapa percaya diri mu tinggi sekali sih?! Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu! "

Penata rias yang mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil kami ikut tertawa. "Nona Lee, tuan Cho itu tampan. Masa nona tidak terpesona? Beruntung sekali jika menjadi istrinya!"

"Tidak! aku tidak mau menikah dengannya! " elakku cepat.

Penata rias yang bernama Eunji itu tertawa lagi bersamaan dengan tawa Kyuhyun, membuatku benar-benar kesal, aku bangkit menuju Fitting Room sambil membawa gaun pengantin yang akan kukenakan.

Di dalam aku mulai mencoba gaun mahal ini, gaunnya sungguh berat belum lagi korset yang kukenakan begitu mencekik di tubuhku.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin setelah gaun itu sukses menempel di tubuhku, pantulan di cermin menampakkan seorang gadis muda yang begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Aku benar-benar tampak seperti pengantin wanita yang akan menikah.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika bayangan Kyuhyun terlintas di benakku.

Aku menikah? dengannya? Hufh! Yang benar saja!

Tiba-tiba pintu Fitting Room terbuka, dan disana Kyuhyun mulai mendekat ke arahku. Pria itu memakai tuxedo yang begitu Cocok dengan gaun yang ku kenakan.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin, mengikutiku.

"Kita sangat cocok, bagaimana jika kita menikah saja?" Gumamnya menggoda ku.

Aku tak bergeming dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dimana kau berganti baju?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan posisi gaun yang ku kenakan.

"Di ruangan sebelah .."

Hening.

Kami tak sama-sama membuka percakapan Lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di perutku. Pria itu memelukku dari belakang.

DEG.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Aku mencoba melepas lengannya.

"K-Kyuhyun, hey.. ka-kau ini kenapa?" ucapku terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun menarikku agar lebih berdempetan dengannya, dengan sukses punggungku menempel di dadanya. Pria itu menyimpan dagunya di pundakku.

"Lihatlah ke cermin ..." pintanya.

Aku menatap bayangan kami di cermin, bayangan itu menunjukan Kyuhyun yang sedang memelukku dari belakang. Jika orang lain yang melihat mungkin mereka akan mengatakan bahwa kami memang pengantin sungguhan. Kami benar-benar terlihat sangat cocok.

"Apakah kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti?"

Ucapannya membuatku tertegun. Apa maksudnya?

"Tentu saja, kita akan sama-sama menikah dengan orang yang kita Cintai." Ujarku merespon ucapannya.

Ia tampak menghela nafas, lalu membalikkan tubuhku agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Jari-jarinya mengusap wajahku, turun sampai jarinya berhenti tepat di bibir bawahku. Aku menatap ke mata abu-abu nya. Mencari-cari apa arti dari pandangannya padaku.

"Maksudku ..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku dengan sendu, bibirnya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Jari-jarinya kembali bergerak, kali ini meraih daguku.

Wajah kami semakin mendekat hingga pada akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirku.

Kyuhyun menciumku?

Mataku masih terbuka, aku melirik nya yang memejamkan mata sambil terus melumat bibirku. Aku diam tak bergeming, tangannya meraih tengkukku, memperdalam ciuman kami .

Akhirnya aku ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman dari Kyuhyun, sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika dia mendapatkan First-kiss ku. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dan kali ini dia mendapatkan ciuman kedua-ku. Aku tak merasa marah dan terus mengikuti irama ciumannya. Saat lidahnya memasuki mulutku aku juga langsung menyambutnya dengan lidahku.

Yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah rasa lemas bercampur nyaman. Jujur saja, aku menikmati ciuman ini.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan mengecup bibirku sekilas, aku menatap ke arah bibirnya yang tampak ternodai oleh lipstick yang aku pakai. Aku melemparkan senyum simpul.

Ia tampak menaikkan sebelah halisnya, "Bibirmu ..." aku meraih tissue yang ada di atas meja dan mengusap bibirnya untuk menghilangkan bekas lipstick-ku.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun, aku merasa malu jika harus mengakui bahwa aku berciuman dengan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Kakiku terasa lemas untuk melangkah. Kyuhyun mengamit jari-jari ku, kami sama-sama melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Aku menatap Key yang tersenyum menggoda ke arahku, dahiku mengrenyit. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau tidak sakit kan, Key?" tanyaku heran dengan transgender yang tiba-tiba menunjukan senyum menggodanya. Key menjitak jidatku.

Aku mengaduh sambil mengusap dahiku.

Key mengantar kami ke ruangan pemotretan.

Kami telah sampai disana, mataku menatap background yang akan di gunakan untuk pemotretam ini, background yang di gunakan cukup simple. Hanya bergambar sebuah perabotan kuno namun tampak nyata.

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun bersiap, kami berpose sesuai dengan apa yang di intruksikan oleh photografer.

Berbagai pose kami lakoni, hingga pada akhirnya inilah pose yang terakhir.

Tanganku melingkar di leher Kyuhyun dan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, kami di intruksikan agar saling bertatapan. Akhirnya, mau tak mau aku menurut.

Di samping itu, aku melihat Jungmo yang menatap rasa tak sukanya pada Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan.

Pemotretan telah selesai, aku pamit kepada Jungmo, kemudian kepada Key. Key menarikku menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku heran.

Key mengangkat i-Phone miliknya tepat di depan mataku.

Mataku membelalak, lalu kepalaku menggeleng.

"Remove this from your phone, Key!" Kataku dengan tegas, Key menggeleng dengan senyum liciknya.

Astaga bagaimana dia bisa memergoki aku dan Kyuhyun?

Aisshh, bagaimana ini? Key menyimpan banyak foto kami saat berciuman.

"I said, Delete!, Key! " suaraku naik satu oktaf, namun hal itu tak mempengaruhinya.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Argh... Shit! aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ini sangat menarik, sayang.. aku tak menyangka kau melakukannya." Key memainkan ponselnya, aku yakin dia sedang memperhatikan foto-foto hasil jepretannya.

"Damn, he's like a good kisser."

Aku mencibir, "You are mommy porn, Key." Key hanya terkekeh.

Aku melenggang dan segera mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sini. Aku ceroboh karena berciuman dengannya di ruang ganti pakaian.

Menyesal juga akhirnya ..

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Pemotretan tadi tak berlangsung lama karena hanya satu majalah yang mengontrakku.

Pipiku terasa panas, jika mengingat apa yang kami lakukan di fitting room. Apa Kyuhyun memang kisser yang suka mencium wanita manapun?

Pria berjulukan badboy sepertinya pasti sering berciuman dengan wanita cantik manapun. Aku meringis pelan, sepertinya jangankan untuk berciuman, bercinta pun sering ia lakukan.

Dia tampan itu jelas. Wanita manapun tak akan bisa menolak pesona Kyuhyun, tak terkecuali denganku. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, jika aku berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun rasanya jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Begitu juga jika aku berdekatan dengan Siwon.

Aku menatap keluar kaca mobil, perjalanan menuju mansion ku memang masih agak jauh.

Pikiranku masih tertuju pada ciuman kami, bukan karena aku terus membayangkan rasanya. Tapi aku memikirkan bagaimana bisa Key memotret semuanya?

Ugh...

Ku rasakan perutku berbunyi, yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pasti mendengarnya buktinya dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau lapar?" tanya nya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu mengangguk pelan.

Aku memang sangat lapar, sejak tadi pagi belum ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulutku. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, tumben sekali dia tak banyak bicara?

Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah restoran, lalu mengajakku masuk ke sana.

Kami duduk berhadapan di kursi paling pojok. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami dan mencatat pesanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya nya.

"Samakan saja."

Pelayan itu pergi untuk membawakan pesanan kami, setelah makanan yang kami pesan telah datang. Aku dan Kyuhyun menyantapnya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arahku, aku juga menatap ke arahnya. pandangan mata kami bertemu, Dengan agak gugup aku menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Apa nya yang lucu?

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya ku sedikit ketus. Pria itu menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum nya.

"Kemari?" pintanya.

Aku menautkan kedua halisku.

Dia mendekatkan diri ke arahku, Kyuhyun menjilat saus di sudut bibirku lalu mengecup ringan bibirku.

Aku tertegun, pipiku memanas.

Astaga Efek Ciuman dari seorang Lady-Killer begitu besar bagiku?

"You are blushing.." ujarnya membuatku semakin merona. Good Kyuhyun, aku malu sekarang.

Aku menunduk mencoba menutupi wajahku yang merona, ia menyeringai.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanyanya membuat aku mendongak.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menelponmu jika aku sedang merindukanmu,"

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku, Kyu.."

Ia tampak mendesah pelan."Aku tau baby .. lagi pula aku bukan Paparazi yang akan mengorek berita tentangmu."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas,"ambil saja nomor Key kau bisa menghubunginya jika merindukanku,"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar ucapanku.

Bibir tebalnya mengerucut sebal.

"Aku-Bukan-Mau-Mengontrakmu-Pemotretan-Baby!" Tegasnya. Membuatku menyeringai geli.

"Baiklah," ujarku akhirnya. Binar kebahagiaan tampak tercetak jelas di manik matanya. Dia meraih ponselku dan menuliskan nomornya, lalu menelpon dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menelponmu." Gumamnya.

"Jangan mengganggu ketenanganku, Kyu..."

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai author kembali ^^ masih kurang kah dg KyuMin momentnya? Aigoo.. oh iya, disini saya mau jawab saran dr TDWFTD, sepertinya kamu gk baca note saya di chap 2 kemarin, bukannya saya udh bilang kalo PEMBATASNYA HILANG TIBA2 KETIKA DI PUBLISH? #capslockjebol jujur saya juga gak ngerti.. padahal di file aslinya hasil edit saya itu ada PEMBATASNYA semua. Trus untuk KobayashiAde, di prolog sama chap 1 itu masih bahas Siwon yahh belom ke Kyuhyun. Kyu aja nongolnya akhiran kk.. terimakasih juga buat yg udh review ^^ maaf gk bisa bales satu2 disinii.. #bow

bbm: 529e4534

IG: guixiancho137

review?


	5. Chapter 4

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menghela nafas lalu melihat ke luar jendela kamarku, aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Entah kenapa bayangan ciuman panasku dengan Kyuhyun selalu terbayang.

Aku merasa mesum sekarang, malu juga pada Key. Kelakuan kami sampai kepergok. Aku tak tau apa status kami. Kami berciuman, Kyu memanggilku Baby, menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya juga. Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?

berharap Kyuhyun mengencaniku?

Sungmin sayang ... bad boy tidak punya kekasih yang tetap, hampir semua gadis ia kencani. Dewi dalam batinku mendesah menyadarkan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku terarah pada dua sosok manusia yang sedang berciuman begitu mesra. Saling merangkul. Mereka bertatapan penuh cinta.

Dadaku terasa nyeri, lagi ... aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan Gadis itu. Ini bukan kedua kalinya aku melihat Siwon berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Dulu pun saat Masih SMP aku pernah memergoki nya berciuman dengan Tiffany. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, sekarang siapa gadis itu? Bukankah Bibi Ahn bilang Siwon menjadi Lady-Killer?

Ah, memikirkan Siwon membuatku semakin bingung.

Ponselku berdering membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, aku melangkah lalu meraih ponselku.

Seseorang menelponku malam-malam begini? Siapa sih?

Aku tak menghiraukan telpon itu dan beranjak untuk tidur, tubuhku meringkuk sambil sesekali air mata mengalir melewati sudut mataku. tapi belum berselang beberapa menit ponselku berdering kembali membuatku kesal.

Bodoh sekali orang yang menelponku malam-malam begini. Argh ... mungkin saja dia salah menelpon.

Aku menggeser tombol hijau di layar i-Phone ku dan telpon pun langsung tersambung.

"Halo?" gumamku serak.

"Baby ..."

Aku tertegun. Diam beberapa saat untuk menyerap suara yang menelponku. Kyuhyun, mau apa dia?

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah nomor." Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sungguh, suasana Hatiku sedang buruk dan Kyuhyun menelponku. Itu akan menambah moodku semakin hancur.

Ponselku kembali berdering.

1 kali ... aku tak mengangkatnya.

2 kali ... aku masih tak mengangkatnya.

Dan 3 kali ... argh! Berisik sekali.

Aku mengangkat telpon dan langsung memaki panjang lebar.

"Kyuhyun, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyakku ingat! ini sudah malam.. seben-"

"Minnie, kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Deg.

Bodoh kau Sungmin!

aku menepuk jidatku dengan pelan. Dalam hati mengerutuki sikapku. itu bukan Kyuhyun tapi ibuku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Mom?" Ucapku akhirnya. Seperti tikus yang terjepit suaraku mencicit.

"Siapa Kyuhyun? Kekasihmu?"

"Bu-kan. Tentu saja, bukan .." gumamku gugup.

"Jangan berbohong sayang, kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku mau tidur mom, aku lelah."

"Minnie, jangan mencoba menghindariku. aku butuh berbicara denganmu kau perlu menjelaskannya padaku."

Penjelasan? Apa maksudnya?

"Okay, penjelasan apa?"

"Kau masih disana?"

"Yap, aku menunggu, Mom .."

"Kau menjadi supermodel kenapa tak bilang padaku," Dia mengetahuinya juga ternyata.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku melihat fotomu di wedding magazine dengan seorang pria, kalian tampak cocok dan mesra, siapa dia?"

Oh, my...

Majalah itu tidak mungkin jadi dalam satu hari, yakin itu hanya dokumen nya saja.

"Dia hanya model pria biasa."

"Jangan berbohong, Minnie.. aku serius. Aku melihatnya, sayang. Kau berciuman dengannya"

Mataku membelalak, Astaga berciuman? Apa ibuku melihat foto itu?

Sial, Key..!

"Mom ... aku-" aku mendesah lagi.

Lesu rasanya, bagaimana jika foto itu sampai ke publik?

Oh, Tidak ... aku tidak mau menjadi bahan sorotan dan gosip orang-orang. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga namaku agar tidak tercemari dengan gosip. Hanya kelebihanku saja yang menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, benar bukan?"

"Yeah, dia Kyuhyun,"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, "bagaimana kau bisa tau aku supermodel dan yah ... kenapa juga kau bisa tau aku menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Aku menanyai ibu dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Aku melihat dokumen majalah temanku, dan disanalah aku melihatmu,"

"Dan soal Kyuhyun?" Aku menunggu tak sabar.

"Seseorang mengirimkanku MMS yang berisikan foto berciuman antara dirimu dan pria itu, aku sangat yakin sekarang bahwa anakku normal."

What? Jadi selama ini Mommy menganggapku tak normal?

"Jadi.. kau pikir aku tidak normal, Mom?! oh god, Aku normal."

"Aku pikir kau lesbian sayang, karena aku tau bagaimana pergaulan di inggris."

"Inggris tak seburuk Amerika," Kataku membela.

"Oh, baiklah. aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, aku harap aku dapat bertemu dengannya."

Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering mendengarnya, aku tak tau apa status hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kekasih? Tunangan? Sangat jauh dari kata itu. Kyuhyun memang menunjukan pada semua orang aku kekasihnya. Bravo untuknya. Dia berhasil menjebakku.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, Mom .." tegasku penuh penekanan.

"Tidak perlu malu mengakuinya, lagipula aku setuju -setuju saja jika kalian menikah. Dia anak Cho Yunho yang kaya itu kan?"

Aku tertawa hambar. Baiklah, Sudah cukup percakapan ini.

"Diskusi ini selesai, aku mau tidur. Good bye mom." Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Mataku menatap lurus tepat ke Langit-langit kamarku.

Kencan? dengan Kyuhyun?

Sejak kapan aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu. Hufh ...

Aku mulai mengantuk sekarang.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Aku melangkah menuju meja makan, duduk manis berhadapan dengan Siwon. Dia tampak menelpon dengan seseorang, sesekali ia menggeram marah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan meeting pagi ini?!" bentaknya membuatku sedikit kaget.

Aku kembali fokus pada sandwich tanpa daging di mulutku. Aku menguyahnya perlahan, Siwon menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia tampak menggeram frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, bukannya sok perhatian tapi aku juga ingin tahu dia kenapa frustasi sekali wajahnya.

"Asistenku, dia mengundurkan diri. padahal hari ini ada meeting penting,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku masih dilanda rasa penasaran.

Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, "Aku tidak bisa meeting jika tanpa bantuan dia."

"Kenapa tidak di paksa saja agar tidak resign."

"Dia sudah terbang ke seattle tadi," Siwon menyuap roti ke mulutnya.

"Oh ..." aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Sepertinya meeting itu sangat penting baginya.

Siwon menatapku. "Kau tidak pergi pemotretan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Lalu dia tersenyum penuh minat ke arahku, aku yang merasa heran langsung menautkan kedua halisku.

"Kau mau membantu ku tidak?"

"Maksudnya?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan asistenku?"

"Hah?" Aku melongo seperti orang bodoh, yang benar saja aku tak berpengalaman dalam sebuah bisnis perusahaan.

"Ehm ... sepertinya untuk yang satu ini aku tak bisa."

Ia tampak kecewa, aku menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sekali ini saja, Minnie.. pekerjaannya tidak sulit.." Ia memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Em, baiklah ... kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap dulu."

Aku menatap diriku di cermin, rok span dan kemeja tidak buruk di tambah Blezzer yang senada. Aku meraih tas selempang yang senada lalu melangkah keluar kamarku.

Aku tampak seperti seorang asisten sekarang, entah asisten atau sekretaris tepatnya. Tidak buruk juga hanya membantu Siwon menjelaskan pekerjaannya.

Aku dan Siwon melangkah memasuki Mobil Audi R8 Spyder miliknya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, selama di perjalanan menuju kantor Siwon banyak memberitahuku tentang apa yang harus aku jelaskan nanti. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama walau menjelaskan Siwon tetap fokus pada jalanan. Sungguh dia benar-benar tampan aku merasa jadi orang bodoh menatapnya.

Kami turun setelah sampai, perusahaan ini begitu menjulang tinggi. Ini bukan perusahaan milik Ayahku lalu ini perusahaan milik siapa?

Aku mendongak menatap nama yang tertera di atas perusahaan ini. "CHO Interprises Holdings Inc." ya tuhan.. apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ini cabang perusahaan milik Ayah Kyuhyun, Cho Yunho.

"Ayo..." ajak Siwon membuatku terburu-buru melangkah.

Kami sama-sama melangkah memasuki perusahaan mewah ini, bisa di katakan bahwa ayah Kyuhyun lebih kaya dari ayahku. Aku merasa gugup sekarang, aku tidak berpengalaman tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mundur.

Aku mengekori Siwon dari belakang sampai kami telah masuk di sebuah ruangan luas, yang tak lain adalah ruangan meeting. Saking gugupnya pikiran melayang kemana-mana aku sampai tak sadar telah berada di ruangan ini.

Siwon tampak berjabat tangan dengan seseorang, aku masih menunduk.

"Min..." bisik Siwon, aku mendongak dan mataku langsung bertemu dengan iris abu-abu milik Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap tajam ke arahku, aku masih melongo di landa keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Seharusnya, aku berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan Siwon membantunya. Mungkin ada baiknya aku bertanya dulu siapa yang menjadi kliennya.

Kyuhyun menjabat tanganku, Aku melotot ke arahnya ketika dia masih menjabat tanganku. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan dingin. Eh? Kenapa dia ?seharus nya aku yang menatapnya seperti itu.

Tumben sekali dia tak tersenyum cabul, aku merasa aneh dengannya.

Meeting berjalan begitu lancar, aku membantu Siwon dalam menjelaskan pekerjaannya. Dan Kyuhyun, dia terus menatap lurus ke arahku. Tatapannya begitu tajam, apa dia marah padaku? marah tentang apa?

Setelah meeting selesai aku segera mengikuti langkah Siwon, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghalangi jalanku. Dia berbicara dengan Siwon sekejap lalu meraih pergelangan tanganku. Entah kemana dia akan membawaku. Aku meronta mencoba melepaskan Cekalannya - yang begitu kuat membuat pergelangan tanganku begitu sakit.

Kyuhyun membawa ku ke sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas, aku yakin ini adalah ruangannya. Dia membanting pintu dengan keras membuatku tertegun.

Aku menatap horor ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bekerja dengannya?" tanyanya datar.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, "omong kosong macam apa ini? minggir aku harus pulang!"

Kakiku melangkah hendak menarik handle pintu namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menarikku.

"Kyuhyun lepas... kau ini kenapa sih!" Aku menggerutu kesal, pergelangan tanganku memerah akibat perlakuan kasarnya.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan dia? Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat dari kemarin.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?" Tanyanya datar.

Aku mendesah pelan, apa dia marah hanya karena aku tak mengangkat telponnya?

"Aku mengantuk,"dustaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan Choi itu?"

Dalam hati aku menggerutu, aku merasa jadi tersangka di sebuah persidangan jika terus ditanyai seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bekerja dengan Siwonnie?"

"Siwonnie?" Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan nama 'Siwonnie', apa kau berkencan dengannya?"

Kencan? tadi dia menanyakan pekerjaan dan telpon. Sekarang kencan?!

Oh astaga kemana arah pembicaraan ini? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Jika aku berkencan dengannya apa urusannya denganmu?" Dewi dalam batinku mendelik karena aku telah mendustai Kyuhyun

"Ah, sudahlah Siwon menungguku di bawah,"

Kyuhyun tampak memasang wajah masamnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor."

Dia meninggalkanku?

Aku meringis, ia menatapku.

"Aku harap kau menjauhinya dan jangan berkencan dengan Choi itu, kau tau berapa wanita yang telah ia kencani dalam satu bulan?!"

Apa dia menghina Siwon?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengannya." Aku membalikan fakta.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," bisiknya lirih. Raut wajahnya tampak berubah sedih, membuatku agak menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyaku sedikit menyeringai geli ke arahnya.

Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan konyolku, dengan senyum manisnya Kyuhyun mengalihakan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tampak cantik jika menyeringai." Pipiku terasa memanas - merona lebih tepatnya.

Namun ada rasa kecewa juga, karena Kyuhyun lebih mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pada menjawab pertanyaan konyolku.

Tatapan Kyu beralih pada pergelangan tanganku yang agak merah, Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tanganku. Air muka nya tampak menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf," gumamnya dengan Raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "Apa sakit?"

Kyu.. kenapa kau mudah sekali berubah?

Aku mengikuti pandanganku pada pergelangan tanganku, tanganku hanya sedikit merah. Tapi tidak terlalu sakit. Kyuhyun meniupnya dengan pelan. Aku menatap wajahnya yang serius tanpa berkedip.

Ia mendongak membuatku berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Menikmati pemandangan, Baby Ming?" Dia telah kembali lagi rupanya.

Aku tak mengindahkan godaannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. Ia mengernyit menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menghela nafas, Ada rasa malu juga untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyu.. ehm..." aku mendesah tak nyaman. Kyuhyun membawaku duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Ya?" Ia tampak menunggu ucapanku.

"Foto kita di ketahui oleh ibuku, Kyu..."

"Foto pemotretan kemarin? Bukankah itu bagus. Kita tampak serasi baby.."

Aku menggeleng, "Demi tuhan, aku serius, Kyu.. satu kali saja dengarkan aku dulu."

"Baiklah, jadi apa?" Raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Foto kita di fitting room..." Aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku, pipiku langsung merona seketika.

Kyuhyun tampak mendesah, membuang nafas kasarnya. Apa ia kecewa atau menyesal? Pemikiran itu membuatku sedih.

"Hanya ibumu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, hanya ibuku, Kyu.. kita masih beruntung Publik belum mengetahui hal itu."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Keningku berkerut sejenak, aku menghembuskan nafas. Rasanya jengkel juga jika harus membayangkan Key melakukan itu. "Key"

Aku menatap lekat ke arahnya - menunggunya bereaksi lain. Namun, Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun. Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Datar, membuatku benar-benar bingung dengan ekspresinya.

"Ibuku, bahkan dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Bisikku pelan, kembali berujar.

Ia mendekat ke arahku, matanya menatapku dengan sendu.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku dengan pelan. Perlahan, lalu turun ke bibir bawahku. Ia mengusap bibir bawahku.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

"seharusnya aku tak mengganggumu sejak awal, seharusnya aku tak menciummu. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku."

Oh? Apa dia menyesal.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan Frustasi, dewi dalam batinku memejamkan matanya. Merasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menyesal. Rasa kecewa menyergapi diriku, jadi benar Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main denganku?

"Kau menyesal?" bisikku lirih.

"Ya..."

Aku tersenyum miring, benarkan aku hanya bahan permainannya? Kenapa aku terlalu berharap lebih?

Kyuhyun meraih jari-jariku,mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Lalu mencium buku-buku jariku satu per-satu. aku merasakan gelenyar aneh menyebar di sekitar tubuhku.

"tapi, aku tak bisa menjauh darimu Ming. Aku tak bisa," ia menambahkan. Membuatku tertegun, apakah itu sebuah pengakuan? Tuhan, sungguh Kyuhyun memiliki Sikap dan pembicaraan yang begitu membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu? Kenapa kau membuatku pusing?"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Siwon.. aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Itu yang aku bicarakan." Ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon Saudaraku. Dia anak Kakak dari ibuku, Anak tante In Young." Jelasku.

Matanya berubah menjadi berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia sudah seperti kakakku." Walaupun aku mencintainya, dia tetap menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Tambahku dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafas lega, "Kau tidak marah aku menciummu kemarin?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku harus marah atau tidak. Lagipula, aku harus memahami sikapmu. Kau bad boy dan suka bermain dengan wanita. Kau bisa mendaratkan bibirmu di bibir wanita manapun." Ucapku sinis.

Ia tersenyum kecut, bibirnya samar-samar tersenyum penuh kesedihan. lagi-lagi aku menyesal telah meledek sikapnya.

"Kau benar,"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kyu.." bisikku pelan, "Aku tak tau rencana jahat apa yang sedang kau rencanakan untukku, aku tak tau. Akan lebih baik jika kau menjauhiku, Kyu. Apa tidak cukup kau mempermainkanku saat SMA?"

Ia tampak memelas, aku ingin sekali menjalankan jari -jariku di sekitar dagunya. Bermain di sekitar cambang bekas ia bercukur. Menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus rahangnya yang tegas. Tapi, aku tak bisa.

"Apa kau berpikir aku sejahat itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Ming. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku."

"Aku hanya tak menyukai sikapmu, Kyu. Apa kau tak ingin jauh dariku karena aku mainan yang baik untukmu? Atau menyenangkan bagimu?" Aku tersenyum masam.

Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu! Satu hal, Sungmin.. aku hanya ingin denganmu."

"Saat mengetahui kau kembali ke Korea itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku ingin bersamamu lagi, melihat senyummu saat SMA, raut wajah marahmu. Tapi, aku harus meneruskan kuliahku. Dan saat Ayah menawariku menjalankan perusahaan cabangnya di Korea. Aku sangat bersemangat. Aku mencarimu, hingga pada akhirnya kau masuk ke mobilku."

Aku tertegun, lidahku kelu untuk berkata-kata. Kyuhyun mencariku? Apa aku begitu penting baginya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, "Aku rasa, aku harus segera pulang."

Aku beranjak bangkit diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kakiku melangkah pelan menuju pintu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mencegahku. Tapi, suara panggilannya membuatku mematung.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku, ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aroma maskulin begitu menguak dari tubuhnya, rasanya aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Kekasih?

Hei, apa dia bilang?

Aku menatap kedua kakiku yang tampak menarik untuk dilihat saat ini. Kyuhyun meraih daguku dengan jari panjangnya, aku mendongak dan mata kami langsung bertemu.

"Ka-u se-rius?" tanyaku terbata.

Aku perlu mendengar kepastian darinya, apa dia sungguhan atau hanya mempermainkanku.

"Iya, aku serius. Berkencanlah denganku."

"Tapi, kau tau kita - maksudku," aku melirik ke arah lain kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak ingin jauh darimu, please be my baby..."

SUNGMIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya, lalu tanpa berkata -kata gadis itu pergi melangkah. Meninggalkan Austin yang masih menunggunya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Kyuhyun menatap makan malam di hadapannya tanpa minat dan selera, ia menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memandang Yunho, ayahnya.

Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Apa yang harus di pilihnya sekarang? Ia mencintai Sungmin tapi di satu sisi ia memiliki Seohyun.

"Ayah,"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Katakanlah, apa kau ingin mobil baru atau Apartment? "

"Bukan itu, aku mampu membeli semua itu tanpa uang ayah. Hanya saja aku memiliki satu permintaan. "

Yunho terdiam, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak kunjung berkata membuat Yunho menjawab.

"Apa Kyu? Katakanlah?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Seohyun."

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dengan ragu, beberapa kali ia mengetik sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya ia hapus juga. Otak nya sedang berpikir keras sekarang, dirinya pun dilema. Ia harus bagaimana?

Kencan? Kekasih?

Dua kata itu cukup membuatnya frustasi malam ini, kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra yang menyihirnya. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali, mood dan selera makannya telah hilang.

Tadi siang, saat ia menuju perjalanan pulang ke mansion. Leeteuk menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengundang Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersamanya. Sekaligus untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka berdua. Hal itu, membuat Sungmin benar-benar pusing.

Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan tentang hubungannya kepada Leeteuk dan Key sebelum semuanya semakin rumit.

Dan sekarang, ia masih saja mondar-mandir kebingungan. Apakah ia akan menelpon Kyuhyun atau tidak? Sejujurnya, dewi dalam batinnya bersorak bahagia ketika Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya kencan. Namun, ego-nya lah yang membuatnya menolak keras.

"Ugh..." Sungmin mendesah. Lalu dengan kasar ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. lalu jari-jarinya dengan lihai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel.

To: Kyuhyun

Kyu...

Lalu ia mengklik tombol sent.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

"Maksudmu?" Yunho menatap anaknya dengan tajam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang ingin membatalkan tunangannya dengan Seohyun.

"Apa maksudmu membatalkan tunangan ini, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan datar, "Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Seohyun ayah! percuma kami menjalani hubungan jika pada akhirnya akan hancur juga."

"Dengar, Kyuhyun. Seohyun itu gadis yang baik. Dia cantik dan juga berprestasi dalam segala bidang. Dia juga menyayangimu dengan tulus, dan seharusnya kau beruntung mendapatkan Gadis seperti Seohyun, dia bisa merubah sikapmu yang hobby menghancurkan perasaan wanita." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan dengan baik, walau dalam hati ia bersungut-sungut. Sebal dengan sikap anaknya.

Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Seohyun."

"Apa?!" Pria separuh baya itu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku tidak setuju Kyuhyun! pertunanganmu harus tetap di pertahankan. Kau tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membatalkan semuanya."

"Aku punya alasan yang cukup kuat untukmu."

Yunho menatap anaknya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa?! mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mempunyai gadis lain yang jelas-jelas hanya mengincar hartamu? "

"Tidak, justru Seohyun lah yang hanya menginginkan hartaku. Aku telah mendapatkan gadis yang pantas untukku nikahi."

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, dan yakinkan aku, bahwa gadis pilihanmu seribu kali lebih baik dari pada Seohyun."

"Baik, akan kutunjukan padamu." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat. Kemarahan telah berada di puncak kepalanya, siap meledak kapanpun. Ia benci jika hidupnya diatur oleh seseorang walaupun seseorang itu adalah orang tuanya.

Ia tak mau mengalami masa kelam seperti dulu, dulu saat ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Saat itu, usia Kyuhyun masih muda yaitu sekitar 12 tahun. Kyuhyun muda ikut bersama ibunya. Bocah itu berpikir bahwa ibunya menyayanginya tapi ternyata, ibunya tak meyayanginya dan hanya memanfaatkannya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang memiliki hobi keliling dunia dan menghabiskan banyak uang. Itulah hal yang menjadi penyebab perceraian mereka.

Kyuhyun muda di pekerjakan secara paksa, di masa seharusnya ia bersekolah dan menikmati masa remajanya, Kyuhyun malah di pekerjakan di sebuah club malam untuk menjadi seorang OB dan pelayan.

Ibunya memang tak memiliki hati, sampai ia berusia 15 tahun pun. Kyuhyun tetap dijadikan sumber uang bagi ibunya, jika sehari saja Kyuhyun tak bekerja. Ia akan di pukuli dan di cambuk - Ataupun tidak di beri makan semalaman. Bahkan, karena di masa remajanya Kyuhyun memiliki wajah tampan dan berkharisma ibunya sampai tega mau menjadikan Anaknya sebagai gigolo di Club itu.

Tapi, beruntungnya Kyuhyun. Ia berhasil kabur dan bertemu ayahnya. Yunho marah besar dan langsung melaporkan semua perbuatan Jessica. Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih memiliki trauma mendalam terhadap seorang wanita, membuatnya menjadi seorang Lady-Killer dan Badboy.

Kyuhyun akan berbaik hati, jika ada gadis yang mengajaknya berkencan. Ia akan menerima mereka, memuja mereka dan membuat gadis matrealistis itu melayang tinggi. Tapi di satu sisi, Kyuhyun akan menghempaskan mereka secara bersamaan, membuat mereka terjatuh begitu dalam dan menyakitkan.

Walau julukannya sebagai Lady-Killer telah terkenal, tapi para wanita dan Gadis selalu mendekatinya

Kyuhyun masih SMA, tapi ia telah pintar menghancurkan semua perasaan para gadis. Terlalu mudah baginya menghancurkan mereka. Hingga pada Akhirnya, Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang berbeda saat ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan mata cokelat dan wajah menggemaskan namun angkuh.

Jujur saja, ia telah bertekat untuk menghancurkan perasaan gadis itu juga jika dia berhasil mendekatinya. Tapi, Semua tebakannya salah. Gadis itu tak pernah menyapanya malah menjauhi dan menghindarinya. Gadis itu angkuh dan jarang tersenyum kepada seorang pria.

Kyuhyun sangat tertarik, niatnya untuk menghancurkan perasaan gadis itu terkubur dalam-dalam. Ia terus gencar mendekati Sungmin, mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

Tapi begitulah Sungmin, dia terlalu angkuh dan sombong. Gadis itu tak pernah menanggapi Kyuhyun kecuali pada saat ciuman pertamanya di renggut oleh dirinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat, Kyuhyun adalah Senior Sungmin, maka ia lulus lebih awal dari pada gadis itu. Kemudian saat Kyuhyun telah lulus dari sekolah SMA nya. Ayahnya menyuruh Kyuhyun agar melanjutkan kuliahnya jauh dari inggris. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menuruti semua permintaan Ayahnya. Ia meneruskan kuliahnya di luar kota, tapi ia tetap mengamati Sungmin. Mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis itu. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke Seoul, Korea selatan. Kota Asal gadis itu. Kyuhyun kembali terpuruk dan meneruskan kembali kebiasaannya menghancurkan perasaan wanita.

Yunho, yang mengetahui sikap anaknya. Segera menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun. Berharap bahwa anaknya dapat berubah.

Dan, kembali ke sekarang ...

Selesai membersihkan dirinya di atas guyuran Air shower yang dingin, Kyuhyun segera memakai pakaiannya. Dan duduk di pinggiran Ranjang. Pria itu meraih ponsel mahal miliknya di atas nakas.

Senyum manis langsung mengembang ketika ia melihat satu pesan dari Sungmin, semua emosinya meluap secara perlahan. Gadis itu memang memiliki efek luar biasa baginya.

Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan itu dengan mengetikan sesuatu. Ia pikir Sungmin marah, tapi sepertinya tidak. Gadis itu masih mau mengiriminya pesan singkat.

To: Baby Ming

Ya, Baby?

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering tanda satu pesan masuk, Kyuhyun segera membacanya.

From: Baby Ming

Kenapa lama sekali sih?

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa, ia sangat yakin gadis itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia merindukan gadis itu sekarang, Kyuhyun memencet tombol Call membuat panggilan pada nomor Sungmin. Telpon langsung tersambung.

"Hai?" Kyuhyun menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Dengan ragu suara di seberang sana kembali menyapa nya.

"Hai? ehm ... Kyu"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, Baby.. katakanlah?"

"Aku ingin kita bertemu besok? Apa kau sibuk?"

"Hm .. besok? Jam berapa ?"

"Ya, bagaimana kalau pukul 11 siang?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku ada meeting, tapi mungkin kau bisa ke kantorku?"

"Kantor?"

"Apa kau masih bekerja dengan Choi Siwon?"

"Tidak, aku akan ke kantormu saja. Jam berapa aku kesana?"

"Jam 1 siang,"

"Uhm, ya."

"Oke, ada lagi?"

"Tidak, baiklah... selamat malam."

"Malam, eh? Kau akan menutup telponnya?"

"Tentu,"

"Tunggu sebentar?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kencanku?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya besok saja? Aku mengantuk."

"Oke, selamat malam. Tidur nyenyak, my baby Ming..."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu."

"Jangan menggombal, Kyu. Tutup telponnya."

"tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja, Kyu.."

"Just you, babe.."

"Oke." Sambungan telpon pun terputus.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Sungmin melajukan mobil Ferrari putihnya dengan kecepatan sedang, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, ia telah berjanji untuk datang ke kantor Kyuhyun siang ini.

Banyak hal yang akan ia bicarakan dengan pria itu, terutama masalah undangan makan malam yang Leeteuk tawarkan. Ia tak bisa menolak, mau tak mau Sungmin harus membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau datang ke acara makan malam itu.

Tak terasa kakinya telah memasuki gedung yang menjulang, ia mendekati meja resepsionist.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pertemuan dengan Tuan Cho"

Resepsionist itu melihat daftar di komputer lalu tersenyum samar.

"Maaf Nona, Tuan Cho sedang sibuk. Saat ini dia sedang tidak bisa di ganggu."

Sungmin berdecak.

"Tapi saya sudah membuat janji dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tolong jangan membuang waktu saya!"

Ugh, menyebalkan.

"tapi Nona, Tuan Cho memang tidak dapat di ganggu. Mungkin ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin merogoh ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kyuhyun.

To: Kyuhyun

Aku ada di depan meja resepsionist, bisakah kau kesini?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya agar masuk saja?!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Resepsionist itu.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda bilang tadi tidak dapat di ganggu." Resepsionist itu menunduk merasa takut dengan Boss nya.

"Pengecualian untuk kekasihku! Ayo..." Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin. Mereka memasuki lift.

Setelah kepergian mereka Resepsionist itu menggeleng.

"Aneh, Bukankah Tuan Cho sudah bertunangan? Aku rasa tunangannya selalu dandan berlebihan. Tapi ini?"

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela kantornya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitasnya.

Di sampingnya, Sungmin sedang mencari kata-kata. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Jadi?"

Sungmin menelan saliva-nya. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sesuai apa yang aku bicarakan kemarin, Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu. Beliau mengundangmu makan malam."

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini, di mansion kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "apa aku harus datang?"

"Sepertinya memang kau harus datang, Kyu. Aku merasa sangat berdosa telah membohonginya."

Kyuhyun, tertegun, ia mendekati Sungmin lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah mengatakan ucapan yang sudah kau ucapkan termasuk ke dalam kebiasaanmu? kau sudah meminta maaf kemarin." Sungmin mendengus pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Hm," Kyuhyun bergumam di sela-sela kekehannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Mengendus leher jenjang gadis itu dengan hidung mancungnya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin menangkup kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di depan perutnya. Semula Kyuhyun menyangka Sungmin akan memberontak atau menolak, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Sungmin membalas dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya, membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kencanku?"

"Hm..." Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan.

"Bagaimana, Ming?"

"..."

"Baby?"

"Apa jawaban yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan, memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau menjawab 'ya'"

"Jika aku mengatakan 'tidak'"? Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Itu terserah padamu," raut wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Kalau begitu aku bilang 'ya'.. "

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya, Sungmin terkekeh. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun tampak lucu dengan tampang bodohnya.

Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun berkata-kata, Sungmin telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir mungil miliknya. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas pangutan Sungmin. Membalas ciuman itu, lidah mereka saling bertaut.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, pipiku bersemu merah. Dia balik menatapku dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena telah menciumnya lebih dulu.

Kenapa aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku? Aku terlalu agresif.

Ya tuhan! aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

Wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku merasa sangat canggung dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, bisa dikatakan Lady-Killer itu telah resmi menjadi kekasihku beberapa menit yang lalu.

Walaupun kami belum melakukan kencan tapi tetap saja kan dia telah resmi menjadi kekasihku? Rasanya perutku bergejolak, kupu-kupu berterbangan di di sekitar perutku. Perasaanku juga menghangat.

Kenapa aku begitu mudah menerimanya sebagai kekasihku? Entahlah, sepertinya dewi dalam batinku sangat bahagia saat ini. Lady-killer ini telah menjadi yang pertama dalam hidupku. Dia yang pertama menciumku, dia juga yang pertama menjadi kekasihku.

Oh, betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Jam berapa aku harus datang ke rumahmu, baby?"

Lamunanku terbuyarkan ketika Kyuhyun berujar.

"Uhm, jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah aku akan datang dan meresmikan hubungan kita." Kyuhyun mencium punggung tanganku, membuatku kembali merona.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

SOMEONE ELSE POINT OF VIEW

Aku tersenyum sinis ketika melihat foto sampul majalah wedding yang baru di cetak, aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan gaun terbaik untuk pernikahanku nanti dengan pria itu.

Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Sebuah pemandangan di poto sampul itu benar-benar tercengang.

Pria-ku bukanlah seorang model, walau tampan ia adalah work-a-holic yang benci potret memotret seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia mau melakukan hal itu? Apa karena model jalang di foto ini?

Aku harus mencari tahu siapa gadis jalang yang telah berani memeluk pria ku dengan cinta, aku akan menyingkirkannya.

Siapapun itu.

Aku akan menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Ngantuk yaa? Hhehe.. part ini emang panjang soalnya 2 bab disatuin. Gak tau kenapa pengen cepet2 selesai hhaha xD padahal masih jauuhh -_-' Thanks juga buat para reviewers yg udh dukung author ^^ #bow

bbm: 529e4534

ig: guixiancho137

review?


	6. Chapter 5

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menatap reaksi Ibu kepada Kyuhyun, senyum wanita ralat - ibuku maksudnya - itu tampak mengembang. Dia tak berhenti-henti menatap Kyuhyun dengan kagum. Ayahku tidak turut hadir dalam acara makan malam ini, dad terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. dan sekarang hanya ada aku, Kyuhyun, Ibu, Siwon dan - uhm.. kekasihnya Kibum.

Ternyata aku baru mengetahui bahwa gadis yang berciuman dengan Siwon itu adalah Kibum, kekasihnya. Gadis itu cantik, ku akui itu. Tapi, jika dibandingkan denganku. Aku tak tau.

Kibum gadis yang baik, dia tidak angkuh seperti tunangan Siwon yang bernama Tiffany. Kibum menjabat tanganku dengan hangat saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sedangkan Siwon, tatapannya kepada gadis itu penuh cinta dan kasih.

Samar-samar masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri melihat tatapan Siwon seperti itu.

Oke, kembali pada saat ini.

Aku masih belum angkat bicara, ibuku berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Jadi, kau kekasih Minnie?" Ibuku menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama, dia menutup rasa kagumnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ibuku memang pandai mengubah raut wajah.

"Ya, Nyonya Lee," Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan.

"Oh tidak, jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Panggil aku Leeteuk, aku merasa sangat tua di panggil seperti itu. "

Aku mendelik ke arah ibu.

"Leeteuk-ssi" Kyuhyun membenarkan. Ibuku tersenyum senang.

Siwon maupun kekasihnya tak angkat bicara, mereka terdiam sama sepertiku. Membiarkan ibu berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Yah bukan berbincang tapi menanyainya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Kau anak Cho Yunho?"

Oh mom!, kau membuatnya malu!

Aku melotot ke arah ibu, ibu balas melototiku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya, maaf sebelumnya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri Nyonya Lee- uhm.. maksudku- Leeteuk-ssi, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun atau Kyu" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, aku sudah tau namamu. Kau terlalu familiar di bidang bisnis. Sama jeniusnya dengan ayahmu,"

"Itu hanya anggapan yang berlebihan, saya dan ayah saya. Sama saja, manusia biasa." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Ibuku ikut menyeringai begitupun Siwon aku dan Kibum hanya terdiam.

"Dia sangat cerdas, Aunty" Kali ini Siwon juga memuji keahlian Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersipu dengan pujian yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Kau serius dengan anakku?"

Kyuhyun melirikku sejenak, mata kami bertemu sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Saya sangat serius,"

"Kau berjanji akan menjaga anakku dan tak menyakitinya?"

"Ya, selama saya masih mampu, saya akan tetap menjaganya."

Ibuku tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, lalu meraih tanganku ke atas pangkuannya. Dia meremas tanganku perlahan, aku tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu kami sama-sama menyantap hidangan dengan diiringi perbincangan kecil, Adapun Siwon yang memperbincangkan masalah hubungannya dengan Kibum. Mereka telah serius dan akan segera menikah.

Secepat itukah?

Lagi-lagi hatiku terasa di remas, nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Mereka telah mempersiapkan segalanya dan mereka akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Aku tersenyum kecut. Siwon telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, sedangkan aku?

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih Lady Killer yang belum jelas perasaanku kepadanya. Terlebih lagi, aku belum mengetahui Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius atau tidak kepadaku.

Acara makan malam telah selesai, ibu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat, Siwon mengantarkan Kibum pulang. Sedangkan Aku mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke depan mansion.

"Aku akan menetapkannya,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah halisku.

"Kencan kita, baby..."

Aku tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku sekilas, kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan di perutku.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu besok."

"Besok?"

"Ya, besok. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia,"

"Oh, Tuan Cho! Aku menunggu akan hal itu." Aku berseru sinis.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutku, Menyimpan dahi nya di dahiku. aku mendelik ke arahnya. Dia menyeringai lalu Bibirnya mencium keningku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Selamat malam." Aku hanya tersenyum singkat.

Ia melangkah memasuki Mobil Ferrari Silver nya. Mobilnya melaju mulai menjauh.

Aku berdecak, kemarin Mustang? Sekarang? Ferrari Silver - yang jelas-jelas keluaran terbaru. Huh.. sangat hobi mengoleksi mobil mewah.

Aku masuk ke dalam mansion.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Keesokan harinya...

Aku telah duduk manis di meja makan, Ibu dan Siwon pun ikut sarapan bersamaku.

"Jadi kau serius dengan Kibum, Wonnie?" Ibuku angkat bicara.

Pagi Ini akan menjadi sarapan terburuk.

Siwom tersenyum tipis, lalu matanya tampak menerawang seperti sedang memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ya, dia gadis yang cantik dan baik. Penuh perhatian dan sangat kudambakan." Ibuku tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah pilih, apakah In Young telah mengetahuinya?"

"Mom sudah tau dan telah merestui hubungan kami, mungkin beberapa hari lagi mom akan kesini,"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku ikut tersenyum samar, walau dalam hati semua ini begitu menyakitkan. Sekarang ibu mendelik ke arahku, aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Nah, dan kau ... sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyu?"

Aku berdecak pelan.

Bagaimana? Hufh.. Mom aku tidak tau! Kami baru menjadi sepasang kekasih satu hari yang lalu.

"Uhm, ka-mi.. baik-baik saja." Ibu mendelik,

"Bukan itu maksudku, tsk! kau ini.. " Aku hanya menggerutu pelan, sedangkan Siwon terkekeh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berhubungan dengannya." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Lalu kehadiran Bibi Ahn menghentikan percakapan kami.

"Nona, Tuan Kyuhyun menunggu di depan."

Aku segera bangkit dan meraih tas selempangku.

"Mom, aku pergi dulu.." aku mencium pipi kanan ibu, "Siwon." Menunduk sebentar lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun telah menungguku, tubuhnya bersandar di body Mobil Ferrari miliknya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan - memakai pakaian Casual dan celana jeans. Tidak tampak seperti 27 tahun, dia tampak seperti usia 20-an.

"Hai," dia menghampiriku lalu mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Aku meraih tangannya, jari-jari kami saling bertautan.

"Hai." Balasku.

Kami masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun melajukan Ferrari nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hm," Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kyu?"

"..."

"Kyu, kita mau kemana?" Aku memberenggut kesal karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab juga.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang sepi, aku menatap nya dengan menaikan sebelah halisku. Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan senyum rahasianya.

Deru nafasnya yang hangat terasa menggelitik di wajahku.

"Kyu... a-pa yang kau lakukan?" aku semakin mundur ketika Kyuhyun terus mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Ia semakin mendekat, ragu-ragu aku memejamkan mata. ku rasakan ia mulai menjauh Dan ku dengar tawanya meledak.

"pff hahahaha... Ming. Kau sangat...haha.. lucu."

Aku mendengus, pipiku merona. Astaga dia mengerjaiku. Akhirnya gelak tawanya mereda. Aku menatap ke arah lain, terasa enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Ming" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku. Ia memegang daguku dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

"Baby, i'm sorry.."

"..." aku tak bergeming. Kesal juga dia mempermainkanku. Bukannya aku memang ingin dicium olehnya tapi... ah sudahlah.

"Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf, Ming.."

Aku menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya tampak memelas. Dia sungguh lucu. Aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas lalu tertawa.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain denganku ya?"

"Eh?"

Aku mencoba menjauh darinya ketika Kyuhyun terus menggelitikku.

"Kyu, geli... Kyu..sudahlah."

Ia berhenti, wajah kami sangat dekat. iris coklatku menyusuri tiap inchi wajahnya. Hingga aku tersadar sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Kyuhyun menciumku. Aku membalasnya, mengikuti tiap irama ciumannya tak kalah lembut. Ia membawaku ke pangkuannya, duduk bersama di kursi kemudi. Aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku, sesekali dia menarik tengkukku agar memperdalam ciuman kami.

Lidah kami saling bertaut, nafasnya tampak memburu. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leherku. Memberikan kecupan kecil dan jejak basah disana. Aku meremas rambutnya ketika Kyuhyun tak berhenti menciumiku.

"Uhm...Kyu.." Aku mendesah pelan.

Dia berhenti dan menatapku, pipiku merona. Aku sadar bahwa aku ada di pangkuannya. Lenganku masih melingkar sempurna di lehernya. Rambut Cokelat miliknya tampak acak -acakan karena ulahku. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Tidak mau turun, eh?"

Aku merona mendengar ucapannya. Akhirnya aku turun dari pangkuannya dan memperbaiki dress yang ku pakai.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Villa-ku," Kyuhyun telah kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Villa?" Aku tercengang.

Mau apa dia membawaku kesana? Apa jangan-jangan? Seakan tau isi pikiranku Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Baby, singkirkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepala cantikmu. Kita akan berkencan disana,"

"Berkencan?"

"Ya, kau pasti menyukainya. Pemandangan nya sangat indah."

Aku terdiam.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah villa yang begitu - wow.. sangat indah, benar-benar indah. Pemandangan villa ini menghadap ke arah pantai.

Aku memekik kegirangan, demi apapun - semua ini benar-benar indah. Aku tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat seindah ini bahkan bersama orang tuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Paling-paling aku pergi bersama Bibi Ahn dan Pak Kim.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk Antusias.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki Villa lebih dahulu, aku mengekorinya dari belakang. Villa ini terbuat dari Kayu, kayu yang sangat kuat. Begitu klasik namun nyaman. Jika jendela kamar villa ini terbuka maka akan langsung menghadap pada pemandangan Pantai. Oh, sungguh indah...

Belum lagi pemandangan gunung di atasnya yang tak kalah indah. Aku menatap ke luar jendela dengan kagum. Aku masih terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Kyu..."

Aku memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun membalas pelukanku. Lalu hidungnya yang mancung mengendus rambutku. Aku dapat merasakan senyumnya di balik lekukan leherku.

"Apapun untukmu, baby..."

Pipiku merona, aku baru sadar memeluknya terlalu erat. Aku melepas pelukanku dengan segera. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan seringaian manisnya, tak ada seringaian cabul seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Oh, dia berubah drastis.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku, membawaku untuk melihat seluruh isi Villa ini. Villa ini memiliki 4 kamar tidur, masing - masing kamar memiliki Kamar mandi - dengan bathub dan bilik shower.

Dan memiliki satu dapur yang cukup mewah dengan gaya klasik.

Kakiku melangkah memasuki kamar utama yang memang lebih mewah dari 3 kamar lainnya, jendela kamar ini terbuka dan langsung menghadap ke pemandangan pantai. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menggelitik sekitar wajahku. Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingku, kami sama-sama menatap pemandangan pantai.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya, lalu menciumi buku jari-ku.

"Mau berenang?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berenang? Yang benar saja! aku tidak membawa bikini dan pakaian ganti. Tapi, sepertinya memang menyenangkan.

"Oh, ayolah..." Kyuhyun menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku.

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti Kyu, lagipula salahmu juga tidak memberitahu kemana kita akan pergi," aku menggerutu kesal.

Mungkin jika aku mengetahui nya sejak kemarin, aku akan membawa pakaian ganti dan bikini. Berjemur dan berenang sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Bukalah lemari itu, aku tunggu di luar ya?"

Aku tertegun, maksudnya?

Kyuhyun meninggalkanku begitu saja, dengan cepat aku melangkah mendekati lemari yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Semua barang yang di gunakan sangat klasik, tidak ada Walk-in-Closet disini. Lemari itu telah terbuka menampakan seluruh isi yang ada, aku tercengang.

Disini - di dalam lemari ini, terdapat banyak pasang bikini, di samping kiri lemarinya juga. Tergantung beberapa gaun yang masih baru, rancangan designer ternama. Selain itu, ada juga beberapa pasang sepatu mahal dan alat-alat make up.

Oh, astaga. Ini semua milik siapa?

Apa jangan-jangan milik kekasih Kyuhyun yang dulu?

Aku menggeleng cepat, tak lama kemudian ku raih sepasang bikini berwarna ungu yang cukup minim. Aku segera memakainya. Sebelum keluar menemui Kyuhyun, aku menutupi tubuhku dengan jubah mandi.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi kayu dengan Boxer hitam yang menggantung di pinggulnya, er.. tuhan, perutnya benar- benar sexy. Pipiku merona - membayangkan bagaimana jika jari-jariku membelai perutnya yang sixpack.

Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini?

Ia mendekat ke arahku.

"Sudah?"

Aku mengangguk singkat, kami sama-sama pergi keluar. Berjalan menyusuri pasir putih yang halus dengan kaki telanjang.

Kami telah sampai di pinggiran pantai, Aku dan Kyuhyun sama - sama terduduk di atas karpet. Kyuhyun mengoleskan sunblock ke tubuhnya. Aku terus menatap gerakannya tanpa berkedip, Ia mengoleskan sunblock itu dengan perlahan. Ke dada bidangnya, perut sixpacknya.

Oh my, dia begitu sempurna.

Aku menelan saliva-ku dengan susah payah, hell? Sejak kapan aku menjadi mesum seperti ini?

Aku segera menatap ke arah lain, takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa aku begitu menikmati pemandangan dirinya.

"Ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol sunblock yang sama. "Pakailah, aku tak ingin kulit cantikmu rusak dan hitam."

Aku meraihnya, dan segera membuka jubahku. Kyuhyun menatapku, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Bingung.

"Ada apa?" Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku meneteskan sunblock itu ke tanganku, lalu mengoleskannya ke tubuhku secara perlahan. Kedua tanganku, Kaki dan perut. Namun, saat bagian punggung aku tak bisa mencapainya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera mendekat.

"Need a help?"

"Tolong oleskan di punggungku," pintaku menyerahkan sunblock pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengoleskan sunblock itu di punggungku, telapak tangannya yang lebar. Membuat gerakan slow motion. Aku menarik seluruh rambutku ke pinggir.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan deru nafas yang hangat menggelitik di sekitar leherku. Kyuhyun mengendus leherku, entah setan apa yang membuatku menarik kepalanya agar lebih mendekat. Kyuhyun menciumi leherku memberikan tanda kiss mark disana, aku segera menjauh dan menggerutu.

"Kyu!" Aku mendelik sebal ke arahnya, leherku pasti merah - merah.

Aku membalurinya dengan sunblock berharap tanda itu hilang, argh.. sia-sia saja, kau ini bodoh Min.

"Itu tanda kepemilikan dariku Baby.., lihatlah para pria itu, mereka menatapmu dengan lapar." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan ketika melihat segerombolan pria menatap ke arahku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Tanganku mengalung di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tampak menegang.

"Aku milikmu" bisikku tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tau." Kyuhyun melumat bibirku, aku segera menjauh tak ingin kami berlanjut dengan berciuman. Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, aku hanya terkekeh.

"Just swim, Kyu.. dont kiss me." Aku beranjak. Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal, ia marah karena aku tak membalas ciumannya.

Aku mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke dasar air, tapi ia menolak. Sepertinya benar-benar marah.

"No baby, kita berenang di kolam renang. Jangan disini."

Raut wajahku tampak kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Aku mendelik. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku .

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, lalu menyeretku ke sebuah kolam renang yang tak jauh dari sini.

Kolam Renang ini hampir sama indahnya dengan pemandangan disini, aku segera mencebur ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengikutiku.

Tidak ada yang berenang disini selain kami. Airnya begitu menyegarkan.

Setelah puas berenang bersama Kyuhyun, kami sama-sama kembali ke villa. Tak terasa ternyata matahari mulai sangat terik. Kyuhyun segera mengajakku agar menjauh dari matahari itu, dia bilang tak ingin kulitku rusak dan hitam. Kata-kata yang sama saat kami berjemur.

Aku telah selesai berganti baju dengan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari kayu tadi, aku hampir lupa mau menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar, mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia tidak ada disini. Hingga pada Akhirnya, aku menemukannya dengan seorang gadis. Kyuhyun tampak membentak gadis itu, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Gadis itu menangis meraung - raung sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar dia tak menjauh darinya.

Aku mematung. Enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Siapa dia?

Setelah gadis itu pergi, aku segera melangkah ke dalam villa. Duduk manis di kursi kayu yang ada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun memasuki villa, raut wajahnya tampak kusut. Namun, ketika ia melihat wajahku. Ia tersenyum simpul. Raut wajah kesalnya hilang seketika.

Aneh.

"Lunch?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Seperti biasa, ia mengamit jari -jari ku. Kami melangkah keluar.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah Restoran Sea food di dekat sini. Suasananya begitu klasik. Aku memesan makanan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, kami sama-sama menyantap makanan ini.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Semua pakaian wanita yang ada di lemari itu milik siapa? itu bukan milik kekasihmu yang lain kan?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bukan, Baby... itu semua milikmu."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau membeli semuanya?" Mataku sedikit membelalak.

"Ya, aku tidak begitu tau banyak tentang apa yang kau sukai, jadi aku membeli semuanya." Kyuhyun menautkan kedua halisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kyu.."

Dalam hati aku tertawa, Membayangkan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang serius memilih bikini yang cocok untukku.

"Tertawalah, lagi pula bukan aku yang membelinya." Aku tertegun, pria ini terlalu pintar membaca pikiranku.

"Jadi siapa yang membeli semua itu? Jangan katakan bahwa kekasih mu yang lain atau mantanmu membantumu membelikan semuanya," aku berdecak.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-dak," wajahku memerah.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak dekat dengan mantan atau aku memiliki kekasih yang lain, aku tidak. Saat ini hanya kau kekasihku."

Hatiku terasa menghangat. Dewi dalam batinku tersenyum lebar, lihatlah ! Dia setia padamu!

Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku dengan pelan. "Nanti malam, berdandanlah yang cantik untukku."

Aku mengernyit.

"Apa kau lupa kencan kita?"

Aku meringis pelan. Hampir saja lupa dengan semua itu.

"Uhm.." Aku menggeser posisi dudukku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ngantuk.

"Kau ingin tidur siang?" Bagaimana dia bisa membaca gerak-gerik dan pikiranku?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Aku mengambil serbet dan mengusap bibirku.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk di baca.." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Aku menatap dewa yunani di hadapanku, jari -jari ku bergerak menelusuri wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhanku. Aku berhenti, ia membuka matanya. Aku baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki mata abu-abu yang sangat tajam dan indah.

Kami sama-sama terbaring dengan posisi miring dan saling berhadapan, di ranjang yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya memakai boxer miliknya, ia tampak tak malu dengan keadaanya seperti itu. Aku sendiri hanya memakai celana pendek dan you can see. Disini sangat gerah dan panas.

Aku menguap beberapa kali, Kyuhyun mengecup keningku lalu membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya.

Dan aku pun terlelap di dalam pelukannya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan tata pan kosong, pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Perkataan gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Gadis itu memang nekat, padahal sudah jelas bahwa dirinya tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Seohyun. Tapi, gadis itu tetap saja memaksakan kehendak perasaannya.

Matrealistis.

Sebuah kata yang sangat pantas bagi julukan gadis itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Sungguh sangat mirip dengan ibunya ralat maksudnya - jalang itu.

Flashback.

Selesai berenang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama kembali ke Villa untuk berganti pakaian, sebelumnya mereka telah membilas diri di bilik shower dekat kolam renang.

Selama menunggu Sungmin yang sedang berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar Villa. Kakinya yang telanjang menyusuri tiap butiran pasir putih.

Tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang benar-benar ingin ia hindari saat ini. Gadis itu tampak seperti biasa, selalu memakai pakaian yang menggoda iman kaum adam. Dengan Dress pendek 15 centi di atas lutut, dan potongan dada yang begitu rendah - mengekspos dadanya yang tampak bulat dan lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya - jika lelaki pemilih - siapapun itu, mereka akan tahu bahwa itu dalah hasil operasi plastik. Bibir nya yang penuh tampak di poles lipstick merah menyala. Memberikan kesan bitchy yang begitu terlihat.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Seohyun di hadapannya, kenapa gadis itu bisa ada disini?

Seohyun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, takut jika Sungmin melihat. Namun syukurlah sepertinya gadis itu masih di dalam villa.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa berbasa-basi. Pria itu masih memasang wajah terkejutnya, ia sangat khawatir Sungmin memergoki mereka.

"Sedang apa? Haruskah aku menjawab?!, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu!" Seohyun mengibaskan rambut merah menyalanya dengan anggun.

"Berciuman di dalam mobil, masuk ke dalam villa, berjemur bersama! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hah? Lalu apa maksudmu kau membatalkan tunangan kita?!" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan Air mata yang berlinang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun, pria itu adalah koleksi terbaik di hidupnya. Tak akan ada lagi pria seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus, Seohyun memang hampir pandai berakting. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tersentuh sedikitpun dengan air mata buaya itu, sama sekali tidak !

"kenapa memangnya jika aku memutuskan tunangan kita?! Itu lebih baik! " Kyuhyun balas membentak Seohyun.

"apa karena model jalang itu hah?! Apa iya?!"

"Tutup mulutmu Seohyun!, dia bukan jalang. Dia gadis sempurna yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu ! Sungmin tidak pernah mengumbar tubuhnya untuk pria manapun!"

Merasa terhenyak, Seohyun menunduk. Nafasnya tersendat - sendat. Air mata terus mengalir, membasahi pipinya yang tampak mulus tanpa cacat.

"Aku tidak rela kau bersamanya Kyu, kita sudah bertunangan dan kau milikku." Seohyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya, kau hanya terobsesi pada gadis itu, Kyuhyun !, kau tidak mencintainya."

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Lalu ia memaki gadis itu. Amarah nya telah di ubun-ubun dan siap meledak.

"Aku mencintainya! Tulus. Aku bukan seseorang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa! kau pikir aku kenapa terobsesi kepadanya! Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat! KITA-TIDAK-MEMILIKI-HUBUNGAN-APAPUN-SAAT-INI!" Kyuhyun membentak Seohyun dan menegaskan hubungan mereka penuh penekanan.

"Jangan sentuh dia, seujung jari pun." Ucapnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Seohyun mendekat mencoba meraih lengan Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat pria itu menepisnya, kasar.

"Kyu, bisakah kita membicarakannya baik-baik? Mungkin?" Seohyun mencoba merayu Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Tidak! Ia tak boleh kehilangan uangnya. Keluarganya bisa jatuh miskin bila mereka memutuskan hubungan bisnis dengan ayah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku, jalang!" Seohyun menjauh.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau panggil aku apa tadi."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang" Kyuhyun menjauh pergi tanpa mendengarkan Seohyun yang meraung-raung memohon agar dirinya kembali.

Flashback end

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat lamunan Kyuhyun terbuyarkan, ia mendongak dan menatap Seorang gadis yang begitu di pujanya dengan pandangan yang sulit di baca.

Senyum Kyuhyun tampak mengembang ketika melihat Sungmin yang melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di terima oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak begitu mempesona dengan balutan Gaun mahal di tubuhnya, gaun yang di belikan oleh Kyuhyun itu tampak begitu cocok di kenakan oleh Sungmin. Gaun itu memilili tali sphageti yang menggantung indah di pundaknya, panjang gaun itu hanya sampai lutut -berwarna biru langit dengan Mutiara putih sebagai hiasannya.

Leher jenjang gadis itu menggunakan Kalung mutiara yang senada begitu juga dengan antingnya, Rambut Gadis itu tampak di gulung ke atas. Beberapa helaian tipis tersisa di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat yang hanya Kyuhyun yang tau.

"Kau tampak sangat mempesona dengan gaun itu," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif.

Mereka melangkah memasuki sebuah restoran bergaya klasik namun tidak menghilangkan kesan mewahnya.

"Reservasi atas nama Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada seorang pelayan di hadapannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sudah ia pesan.

Seperti sebuah Gazebo di tepi pantai.

Meja bundar dengan lilin harum, dan makanan yang sudah tersaji telah menunggu. belum lagi pemandangan yang langsung terdampar di hadapannya. Tempat ini seakan memang di rancang khusus. Hanya ada satu meja dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan.

Sungmin menganga. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka melangkah memasuki ruangan Private yang telah di reservasi oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk saling berhadapan.

Iris cokelat gadis itu tampak menatap sekelilingnya. Semua dinding ini adalah kaca. Sehingga pemandangan di luar tampak nyata dan begitu dekat.

"Oh Kyu, Ini begitu indah, Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun!" Sungmin berseru kegirangan.

Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa menghangat melihat Gadisnya yang tampak bahagia. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sama seperti pada saat tadi siang, sungguh saat ini ia sangat bahagia. Pemandangan ini, tempat ini, semuanya benar -benar menakjubkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Sesekali menciumnya.

"Kyuhyun, semua ini benar-benar indah. Terima kasih."

Sungmin benar-benar bahagia sekaligus terharu sekarang, ia tak dapat menafsirkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu menangkup kedua pipi gadisnya.

Ia tak menyangka pria cabul dan mesum di hadapannya bisa se-romantis ini, Sungmin yakin semua ini pasti merogoh kocek yang sangat dalam. Tapi, bagi Kyuhyun sepertinya semua ini tak seberapa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku hanya memesan ini, jika kau ingin. Kita bisa memesan yang lain."

"Ini sudah cukup, Kyu.. bahkan lebih dari cukup."

"Baiklah,"

Mereka sama-sama menyantap makanan itu dengan keheningan, hanya suara deburan ombak dan dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Hingga sebuah permainan Biola dan piano membuat Sungmin tertegun.

Oh, apalagi ini?

Permainan kedua alat musik itu begitu indah, dipadukan sangat serasi. Setiap bunyi dan irama yang mengalun, semuanya benar-benar menggunakan perasaaan yang dalam. Menciptakan melodi yang membuai setiap pendengarnya.

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau berdansa?"

"A-aku tidak bisa.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu.

"Oh, ayolah.. sekali saja."

"Oke.." Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai ujung yang kosong tanpa meja. Musik masih mengalun mengiringi mereka yang berdansa.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang gadisnya, sebelah tangan mereka sama-sama berpegangan dan terangkat.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan mereka mengubah posisi, Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. sedangkan pria itu, memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Mereka masih bergerak pelan mengikuti Irama musik yang berbunyi.

"Be my baby..." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang sebelumnya telah ia ucapkan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"Aku telah menjadi kekasihmu, Kyu.."

"Anggap kali ini adalah kencan yang sesungguhnya," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "I love you." Bisik pria itu membuat Sungmin menegang seketika. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Lalu sebuah kata yang bagaikan menyihir Kyuhyun ia ucapkan.

"Love you too..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang Sungmin membalas ungkapan cintanya. Pria itu meraih dagu gadisnya perlahan lalu mencium bibir Sungmin, Sungmin membalasnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaaan, saling melumat penuh kelembutan.

Hingga pada Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan mencium Sungmin sekilas. Tanpa Sungmin sangka, di jari manisnya telah tersemat cincin berlian yang begitu indah . Sungmin mengangkat jarinya, ia menatap cincin itu dengan senyum yang menyungging di bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun sama-sama menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manis gadisnya.

Kapan Kyuhyun melakukannya?

Gadis itu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat - menyimpan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Hidungnya yang mancung menghirup Aroma mask di tubuh kekasihnya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

SUNGMIN POV

Aku terus menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku dengan senyum mengembang. Tiap kali mengingat malam kencanku dengan Kyuhyun, selalu membuat hatiku terasa menghangat.

Aku tak menyangka dengan semuanya, Kyuhyun yang aku kenal sebagai pria cabul dan mesum. Bisa seromantis ini. Bahkan saat kami berciuman, pria itu masih berbuat manis dengan menyematkan cincin berlian di jari manisku.

Oh my..., demi apapun. Aku tak bisa melupakan malam itu.

Kyuhyun mengatakan perasaanya dan itu semua cukup membuatku tercengang, jujur saja aku tak tau harus menjawab apa saat itu. Aku masih memiliki sedikit rasa pada Siwon, tapi aku juga tak bisa terus membohongi diriku bahwa aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

Aku mencintai Lady-Killerku.

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku menamparku kembali ke alam nyata, Key menggerling nakal ke arahku. Aku mencibir pelan.

"Oh sayang, cincin yang benar-benar indah." Pujinya masih dengan kerlingan nakal miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Key.." aku berkata dengan nada sinis.

Aku masih marah pada Key, ini semua juga salahnya kan? Gara-gara dia aku harus menangani hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Belum lagi ternyata, hubunganku dan Kyuhyun telah sampai ke media. "Supermodel bernama Lee Sungmin mengencani seorang pewaris Cho interprises holdings inc." Dan ya...bla...bla...bla...

Banyak gosip lain yang beredar. Benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai trending topic.

Dari dulu aku memang tidak suka mencari sensasi, apalagi menggunakan Sebuah scandal demi melambungkan namaku. Aku benci semua itu.

Aku menatap ponsel di hadapanku tanpa mengiraukan ocehan Key. Biasanya di jam seperti ini Kyuhyun akan menghubungi ku. Sekedar basa-basi dan menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi hari ini tidak, kenapa?

Aku mendesah pelan. Merasa seperti seorang ABG labil menunggu telpon dari kekasihnya. Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun baru berjalan selama satu minggu. Dan semua itu masih berjalan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun adalah pria yang perhatian, dia selalu menjemputku ke tempat pemotretan. Lagi-lagi lamunanku terbuyarkan oleh suara Key.

"Minnie sweetie, kau tak mendengarku dari tadi? Hufh... aku berbicara dari tadi jadi kau tak mendengarnya ya?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia berdecak pelan.

"Berhentilah menatap ponselmu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Key berusaha menghiburku.

"Mungkin." Suaraku pelan.

"Ah, kau ini..." Key mendesah. "Oh iya, kau benar-benar tak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan ya dari tadi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

"Aku membicarakan soal Jungmo, dia tampak kacau Min. Kau lihatlah, hari ini dia tak datang ke lokasi." Jelas Key.

"Oh." aku hanya ber-oh-ria menanggapinya. Ada rasa bersalah juga di dalam diriku.

"Dia terlalu mencintaimu Min, seharusnya kau menerimanya dari dulu?!"

Eh apa? Menerimanya?

"Tsk!, kau ini. Berhentilah membicarakan dia. Aku sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Kau tau?!" Bentakku tak suka.

Membicarakannya, benar-benar membuatku semakin hanyut dalam rasa bersalah.

"Iya.. iya." Key menyerah. Lalu ia kembali berujar.

"Eh Min?" Ia menepuk pundaku.

"Hm.." aku hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum menatap layar ponselku. Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku. Dewi dalam batinku tampak begitu semangat ketika melihat pesannya.

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Baby, have a lunch? Aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi._

Aku tersenyum lalu segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

 _To: Kyuhyun_

 _Selalu setia menunggu Tuan Cho._

 _I love you._

sent.

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Love you more baby. Miss you too.._

"Lihatlah itu,"

Aku berdecak, Lalu menyimpan ponselku dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Mataku langsung menangkap sosok gadis yang pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Gadis itu.

Bukankah itu gadis yang Kyuhyun maki saat kami di pantai. Siapa dia?

"Apa dia model baru ya? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" Aku menggeleng.

Gadis itu tampak menatapku dengan geram, bibir nya terkatup rapat. Sorot iris hitamnya terlihat dingin. Kenapa dia?

Lalu gadis itu melenggang dengan anggunnya. Rambut merahnya masih terlihat jelas di indra penglihatanku.

Mau apa dia? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

Pandanganku kembali teralihkan ketika Key terus menepuk bahuku. Apa ia tidak bosan ya menepuk bahuku?

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, tiba-tiba tatapanku berubah menjadi terkejut karena bukan Key yang menepukku melainkan Kyuhyun.

Sejak kapan pria itu sampai disini?

Aku mengernyit.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Baby. Kau menakutiku..." Kyuhyun mencium bibirku sekilas. Aku terkekeh.

"Maaf, sejak kapan kau sampai di sini?"

"Baru tadi," Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku. Aku kembali menatap kearah wanita tadi berada.

Namun ternyata, wanita itu telah menghilang. "Mencari sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan heran, aku menggeleng lalu mengajaknya bangkit.

"Ayo, aku lapar."

Kami berjalan beriringan.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku meminta Kyuhyun agar mengajakku ke apartment nya. ia banyak bercerita tentang apartmentnya membuatku penasaran. Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Aku pun melangkah memasuki Apartment yang begitu luas, Kyuhyun mengekoriku dari belakang.

Aku terus melangkah melihat-lihat isi Apartment ini. Dinding apartment ini di dominasi oleh warna maskulin. Maroon, hitam, dan cokelat - warna yang sangat gelap namun sangat cocok di satukan. Isi apartment ini sangat bersih dan terawat. Benar- benar bukan seperti milik Lelaki.

Hanya ada satu kamar di apartment ini. Aneh apartment seluas ini hanya memiliki satu kamar?

Aku mengernyit, pandangan mataku tertuju pada sebuah deretan buku di rak.

Semua buku itu fiksi ilmiah milik Kyuhyun. Aku menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku sering membaca jika ada waktu," ujarnya. Aku hanya ber - oh-ria lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada deretan buku-buku itu. Semua buku itu asli. Yakin nominal dari buku itu sangat mahal.

Ternyata, bukan hanya fiksi ilmiah yang Kyuhyun miliki. Novel pun ia punya.

"Kau sering tinggal disini?" tanyaku menatap ke arahnya.

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku jarang menempatinya." Jawabnya.

"Oh, apartment ini sangat luas. Tapi hanya memiliki satu kamar?" Aku menaikkan sebelah halisku.

"Sejujurnya ada dua, tapi satu lagi Masih kosong belum diisi barang apapun."

"Hm, kau memiliki banyak buku." Aku menyentuh deretan buku itu dengan jari-jariku.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, ia menyimpan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau bisa membacanya jika kau mau."

Aku membalikan tubuhku lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sedang malas membaca."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Nona Lee?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, beritahu aku semua tentangmu." Pintaku.

Kyuhyun tampak menegang.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya tampak memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, mereka sedang bersandar di sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di paha gadisnya. Dengan senang hati Sungmin terus mengelus kepala pria itu. Gadis itu tak bergeming menunggu Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Tak ada yang menarik dariku." Pria itu membuka suara.

Sungmin yakin, di balik suara itu ada nada enggan untuk berbicara. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak memaksa. Ia hanya sekedar penasaran karena Kyuhyun orang yang sangat sulit di tebak. Ia hanya ingin lebih mengenal Kyuhyun, karena dirinya adalah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksa. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera pulang," Sungmin beranjak bangkit.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Sungmin mengernyit.

"Tidak, maksudmu?" Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Kesedihan dan kemarahan tercetak jelas di matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. Khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau mengetahui semua tentangku?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati. Sungmin menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum.

"Kau aneh, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mana mungkin." Gadis bermata coklat itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui semua tentangku?" Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menautkan kedua halisnya, "Kau sangat sulit untuk di tebak Tuan Cho, satu minggu ini aku tak bisa menebakmu."

"Tak ada yang menarik Ming, Aku hanyalah anak dari seorang jenius-Cho Yunho." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Baiklah,"

Hening.

"Aku...," Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya membuat Sungmin mendesah tak sabar.

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, pria itu tampak gugup membuat Sungmin semakin heran.

"Aku seorang Indigo Child.."

Sungmin tak bergeming, gadis itu hanya terdiam tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapannya tak terbaca, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak dapat membaca semua isi pikiran gadis itu.

"Kau bercanda, Kyu.." gadis itu tertawa sumbang. Tawanya berhenti ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sedih.

Iris abu-abu itu tampak memendam luka dalam. Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengelus wajah tampan di hadapannya dengan sayang.

"Ceritakan lagi, semuanya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, Jari-jari pria itu mengamit jemari gadisnya. Sungmin meremasnya dengan lembut sedikit memberi kekuatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlahir sebagai seorang indigo Child, Ming..." ujarnya tampak putus asa.

"Aku dan Ayahku, tepatnya."

"Indigo Child?" Gadis itu setengah berbisik.

"Ya, seseorang yang memiliki suatu kelebihan." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa ayahmu begitu jenius?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Baby.."

Pria itu mencium buku-buku jari gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Ayahku memiliki kepintaraan yang berbeda, cara berpikir yang dewasa di usia 5 tahun. Juga IQ yang tinggi," Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Membuatnya benar-benar jenius, tak ada yang tau bahwa Ayahku seorang indigo child. Yang mereka semua tau itu hanyalah kejeniusan biasa."

"Lalu semua itu menurun padamu?" Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ya, aneh memang - Hal itu sebenarnya bukan gen. Aku pun tak mengerti. Aku terlahir sama seperti ayahku, seorang indigo child. Tapi,"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak sama dengan ayahku."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

"Aku bukan sekedar indigo child, tapi aku juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang."

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sungmin teringat pada saat hari kencan mereka. Sungmin sangat mengantuk dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Itu sangat aneh, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dibaca."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin mendengus pelan.

Selalu saja mencari kesempatan;

Kyuhyun tertawa, "hahaha. Oh baby, aku selalu ingin mencari kesempatan padamu."

"Berhentilah tertawa Kyu, jadi selama ini kau selalu membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, aku jarang membacamu. Jika aku mau saja,"

"Oh bagus kalau begitu. Lanjutkan ceritamu ..."

Kyuhyun kembali memulai ceritanya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

SUNGMIN POV

Seorang indigo child?

Pemberitahuan yang sangat mencengangkan.

pantas saja Kyuhyun selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Walaupun dia lady-killer dan bad boy tapi dia selalu meraih banyak prestasi di sekolah. Berbagai piala terbesar selalu di raihnya. Terkadang, aku juga bosan jika harus melihat juara tahunan yang terpampang di mading. Pasti selalu nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Lebih mencengangkan lagi, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Oh, bayangkan bagaimana setiap hari Kyuhyun membaca pikiranku.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah menyelesaikan Kuliah S3 ku saat usiaku 25 tahun." Kyuhyun tampak biasa saja.

Aku melongo. Mataku setengah membelalak tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan! Anugerah apa yang kau berikan padanya?!

S3? usia 25 tahun?

Oh my, dia begitu pintar.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutku, membuat ku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa mereka mengetahui semuanya? Uhm... maksudku, apa mereka tau kau seorang indigo child?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia menggeleng. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Mereka memang mengetahui bahwa aku anak Cho Yunho, tapi tak ada yang tau aku indigo child. Sama seperti ayahku." Kyuhyun menegak minuman kaleng di hadapannya.

"Banyak yang menentang kemampuanku, bahkan saat SMA." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "mereka memfitnahku, saat Ujian pertama di semester satu - Waktu itu aku masih kelas sepuluh, aku mendapatkan nilai 100 dari semua pelajaran."

Aku kembali membelalak tak percaya. Aku membekap mulutku dengan tanganku.

What a clever guy!

"Mereka mengatakan kepada semua guru bahwa aku mencontek, padahal semua itu tidak. Mereka mem -bully ku terutama kaka kelasku,"

"Kau terluka?" tanya ku khawatir.

"Tidak, aku sabuk hitam karate." Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Di usia berapa?"

"10 tahun."

Oh my, begitu banyak keterjutan yang aku keluarkan.

"Ayahku mendatangi sekolah, menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tentu masih menutupi fakta bahwa aku seorang indigo child. Akhirnya pihak sekolah percaya, aku mulai di hormati mulai saat itu. Di istimewakan bagaikan anak raja, padahal aku biasa saja. Aku ingin seperti yang lainnya."

Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan S3 dalam waktu secepat itu?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan pada kuliahnya.

"Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi."

"Seharusnya kau bukan menjadi CEO, melainkan menjadi komisaris atau jabatan paling tinggi." Usulku.

"Aku memang seorang komisaris."

Kejutan lagi Lee Sungmin!

"Tapi di cabang perusahaan yang ada di inggris, disini.. aku hanya menjabat sebagai CEO biasa."

"Aku begitu kagum padamu, Kyu..." aku memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun membawaku ke pangkuannya.

Ia menyimpan dahinya di dahiku. Lalu berbisik tepat di depan bibirku.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, Kyu... kau tau aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Tapi, aku berbeda." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leherku. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Kyu, kau istimewa. Dan tolong berhentilah berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau terlalu takut itu." Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Indigo children, bagiku tak masalah. Dan... uhm..." aku berpikir sejenak.

Jika di pikir-pikir memang terlalu cepat aku membahas soal masalah hidupnya. Itu hak nya, seharusnya aku tak bertanya Banyak tentang hal itu. Hubungan kami masih sangat baru, tapi aku telah bertanya melewati batas.

Ugh, tapi apa salahnya kan?

Aku juga ingin bertanya soal keluarganya. Aku ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih lagi.

Ia menatapku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Oh sial! dia membaca pikiranku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal.. uhm.. soal, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang Lady-Killer?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, sorot matanya tampak menatapku dengan datar. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sepertinya ia tersinggung?

Ia menurunkanku dari pangkuannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Kyuhyun beranjak begitu saja, membuatku benar-benar kebingungan. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang. Kulirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Padahal aku merasa baru saja tadi kami menginjakan kaki di apartment ini.

Ini salahku, sepertinya dia marah dan tak mau membahas soal itu. Seharusnya aku paham.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku mengelus lengannya, ia masih tak bergeming. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ponselku berdering, aku segera mengangkatnya.

Dari Kim Jungmo, mau apa dia menelponku? Aneh sekali.

"Halo?" Kulirik Kyuhyun, dia menoleh padaku.

Tatapannya masih sama, dingin dan datar.

"Sungmin, halo sweetie?"

Aku menelan saliva-ku. Kenapa dia masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan sweetie sih? Bagaimana kalau Kyu mendengar?

Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun, dia masih saja diam tak bergeming.

"Halo? Minnie kau disana?"

"Eh i-iya? Ada apa, Jungmo?"

"Bisakah kau datang kesini?"

"Kesana? Mau apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan?"

"Bisakah besok saja? Aku lelah sekarang."

"Baiklah, Sweetie. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya," sambungan telpon segera ku matikan.

Aku melirik ke luar kaca mobil, rupanya sudah sampai. Kyuhyun masih tak mengatakan apapun. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Kesal juga, hanya masalah sepele. Dia marah.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, mendekat Lalu mencium bibir nya sekilas.

"Selamat malam," bisikku.

Ketika aku hendak pergi melangkah, Kyuhyun menarik lenganku. Mulutnya langsung membungkam mulutku. Bibirnya bergerak, menciumku dengan rakus. Aku bisa merasakan luka yang dalam dari ciuman ini. Rasa sedih dan marah secara bersamaan. Aku tak membalas ciumannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun meluapkan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkukku. Lebih memperdalam ciuman kami. Akhirnya aku pasrah dan membalasnya.

Nafas kami terengah-engah. Bibirnya yang bengkak tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku minta maaf." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat malam." Ia mencium bibirku sekilas lalu menjauh. Mobilnya semakin menjauh dari halaman Mansion-ku.

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Para penjaga mansion tampak tersenyum tipis.

Pipiku merona, mereka pasti melihat apa yang kami lakukan.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Aku melangkah melewati lobi, seperti biasa hari ini ada pemotretan yang harus aku tekuni.

Aku terus melangkah hingga sebuah tangan menarikku.

Plak...

Seseorang menamparku. Aku meringis, merasakan sudut bibirku berdarah. aku menatap tajam ke arah wanita di hadapanku.

Aku terkejut, itu.. gadis itu.

"Hey, Nona! Sepertinya kau salah orang! " aku membentaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Jalang! dasar tidak tahu diri. Beraninya kau merebut tunanganku! " ia menjambak rambutku. Sungguh sakit sampai terasa ke akar-akar.

Aku mendorongnya.

Argh, sial. Pagi-pagi, aku sudah disuguhi orang gila.

"Tunangan? Siapa maksudmu nona?! Kau salah orang! Aku tidak merebut tunanganmu! Dasar sinting!" aku mendengus. Hendak melangkah pergi, namun ia menarik tanganku.

"Lepas?! Apa-apa an kau ini!"

Aku meronta.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia tunanganku bodoh! dasar wanita jalang. Beraninya kau merebut dia dariku!"

Aku tertawa sumbang.

"Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku! jangan bermimpi, Nona. Jika kau memang salah satu fans darinya. Akan ku sampaikan salam-mu padanya."

Tanpa di sangka gadis itu mengangkat sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Mataku membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku memang tunangan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanyalah mainan nya."

"Kau bohong," suaraku bergetar. Pertahananku runtuh seketika. Aku menarik cincin itu dan segera melihat nama di dalam nya. Air mata, tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Kristal bening itu berjatuhan ketika iris cokelat ku menatap nama di dalam cincin itu. Cho Kyuhyun

Oh Tuhan... Gadis itu meraih cincin nya lalu pergi. aku masih mematung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

SUNGMIN POV

Aku memasuki toilet wanita dan segera menutup pintu.

Splash!

Wajahku benar-benar kembali terasa segar sekarang, walaupun mataku agak bengkak. Aku masih bisa menutupinya dengan taburan bedak.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan emosiku. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

Oh, ya tuhan...

Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkanku?

Harusnya, aku sadar dan tidak terbawa suasana. Perlakuan manisnya begitu membuatku melayang. Aku meringis pelan. Namun, aku merasa terhempas sekarang. Aku hanya mainannya.

Gadis ke berapa aku ini?

Air mataku kembali mengalir perlahan. Aku terisak pelan.

Aku mulai mencintainya walau hubungan kami baru seumur jagung. Dia memujaku di setiap senyuman manisnya, seperti aku adalah ratunya. Aku hampir percaya bahwa ia telah berubah dari kebiasaannya mempermainkan wanita.

Tapi, aku salah ternyata. Kyuhyun tetap saja Kyuhyun. Dia masih saja dengan hobi-nya, mempermainkan perasaan wanita.

Ponselku berdering, aku segera merogohnya dari dalam tas selempangku. Mataku menatap nanar ke layar di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun.

Ia terlalu pintar membaca situasi.

Aku menekan tombol reject lalu mematikan ponselku.

Setelah selesai memoles sedikit bedak di wajahku. Aku segera melangkah keluar. Aku harus segera ke ruang studio pemotretan.

Langkahku terhenti ketika dengan tidak sengaja aku menabrak tubuh seseorang di hadapanku. Baunya tidak asing bagiku.

Ya tuhan.

Aku mendongak. Iris cokelat ku langsung bertemu dengan iris abu-abu miliknya. Pandanganku kepadanya sedikit membelalak.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku tidak menjawab telponnya. Dan sekarang kenapa dia bisa langsung ada di hadapanku?

Aku hendak melangkah menghindarinya namun dengan cepat ia menarik lenganku.

Aku meronta mencoba melepaskan cekalannya. Tapi tetap saja usahaku sia-sia. Dia pria aku wanita, tentu saja tenaganya lebih besar dariku.

Tubuhku tersentak ke dinding, dan dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan sekuat tenaga. Tubuhku menolak bertemu dengannya tapi hatiku sungguh menginginkannya.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon dengarkan aku..." bisiknya pelan.

Aku menggeleng, menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ku mohon..." ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Kita perlu bicara, Ming..." bisiknya dengan lirih.

"Tidak, kita tidak membutuhkannya!" Bentakku menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tatapannya terlihat begitu terluka.

oh my, sebenarnya siapa yang tersakiti disini?

Dia atau aku?

Aku mencoba melangkah walau dia menghalangi jalanku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Aku memukul dadanya dengan tanganku, mencoba memintanya agar menjauh. Tapi, dia tetap mengurung tubuhku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Pukulanku melemah karena tubuhku yang semakin bergetar karena isakan. Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tak berontak sedikitpun, pelukannya begitu menenangkan. Tangannya yang kekar mengelus punggungku dengan sayang.

Setelah tangisku reda, ia menatapku. Emosiku agak stabil sekarang. Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mataku, hidungku, lalu berhenti di bibirku. Bibirnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik.

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk marah padanya?

Jari-jari nya yang panjang meraih daguku, aku mendongak ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.. kumohon. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Lirihnya lagi.

Aku diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, mataku menatap matanya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut wajahnya yang tampak tersiksa.

Tapi, rupanya tak sedikitpun kebohongan yang aku temukan. Hanya luka dan rasa takut yang aku temukan.

Apa dia takut kehilanganku?

"Ya, aku takut kehilanganmu." Bisiknya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, hatiku masih terasa sakit. Entah, baru kali ini aku merasakan sakit hati-ralat-aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi, bukan kepada kekasihku melainkan saudaraku.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku dengan sayang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat aku menatapnya.

"Apa kau sayang padaku?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Aku menarik tengkuknya dengan kedua tanganku, bibirnya semakin dekat dengan bibirku. Ia menatap tepat ke arah bibirku. Bibirnya terbuka sejenak lalu kembali menutup.

Memang pertanyaan yang konyol, tapi apa salahnya?

"Tentu saja, Baby.. aku menyanyangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Bisiknya tepat-dekat dengan bibirku.

"Apakah kata-kata mu bisa ku pegang?" Ucapku ragu. Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku.

"Ya, percayalah. Dia hanya mantan tunanganku, hanya mantan." Kyuhyun meraih tanganku perlahan, ia mencium buku jariku selembut bulu.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Maukah kau menjelaskannya untukku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengamit jari -jariku.

Ia membawaku ke dalam mobil Ferrari miliknya. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobil, mobil pun melaju.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah taman. Kami duduk di bangku panjang dekat air mancur. Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Taman ini begitu indah dengan air mancur dan bunga yang bermacam - macam. Tampak merekah begitu sempurna.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun

"Jadi, Siapa dia?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Dia Seohyun, mantan tunanganku. Kami di jodohkan. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Percayalah, Seohyun adalah serigala berbulu domba. Ia selalu memasang tampang manisnya di depan Ayahku. Hingga ayahku percaya dan menjodohkanku dengan Seohyun. Aku berusaha menolak tapi... kau tau? Aku tak mau membantah ayahku." Jelasnya.

"Ayahku berpikir bahwa Seohyun bisa merubah kebiasaanku dalam memainkan perasaan wanita jadi ia menjodohkanku." Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu Kyu?" Aku mengusap wajahnya.

Aku sangat berharap Kyuhyun mau menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyu membuang nafas kasar.

"Apa jika aku menceritakannya kau akan memaafkanku?"

Aku terdiam, keningku berkerut lalu aku hanya mengangguk.

"Semuanya berawal ketika aku masih remaja." Kyuhyun membuka ceritanya. aku menyimak tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Saat itu, ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Hak asuhku ada di tangan ibuku. Ku kira ibu akan menyanyangiku sama seperti ayah. Tapi ternyata, dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai budaknya." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih.

Oh my, seharusnya aku tidak meminta penjelasan ini.

Ini salah! Itu sama saja membuka luka lama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. tidak usah di teruskan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan menceritakannya. Tak akan ada lagi keraguan. Kau tidak perlu menebakku lagi. Kau harus tau semuan ya,"

"Tapi..?"

"Shh. Dengarkan.."

aku menghela nafas lalu kembali mencoba menyimaknya.

"Dia memperkerjakanku di sebuah club. Menjadi seorang pelayan dan OB. aku bekerja tiada hentinya. Jika aku tidak bekerja. Jalang itu akan memukuliku, mencambuku, bahkan dia pernah membakar kulitku dengan rokoknya."

Kyuhyun menatap rumput di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bahkan jalang itu berniat menjadikanku sebagai pelacur laki - laki. Menjualku kepada teman jalangnya.. aku menolak, dan apa yang terjadi? Kau tau? aku hampir saja kehilangan paru-paru ku. Jalang itu menyumpalku dengan sebungkus rokok lalu membakarnya di mulutku. Kedua tanganku di ikat dengan terpaksa aku menghisap semua rokok sialan itu.."

Aku memeluknya.

Ya Tuhan. Kyuhyun...

"Hentikan, Kyu.." aku memeluknya begitu erat. Kyuhyun tak bergeming ia terus meracau menceritakan semuanya.

"Hentikan!" Bentakku. Kyuhyun menatapku, tatapannya begitu terluka.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya. Aku memeluknya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku.

"Tidak, tidak akan, Kyu..." aku mengusap rambut cokelat tembaga nya.

Sekarang aku tau, kenapa ia begitu membenci wanita.

Oh my, yakinlah apa yang dialami Kyuhyun pasti meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam. Seorang remaja harusnya menikmati masa mudanya bukan menjadi seorang pekerja. Apalagi menjadi seorang pelacur laki-laki. Hanya ibu yang gila berani menjual anaknya.

Lama kami berpelukan akhirnya Aku melepaskannya.

"Apakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya." Ujarku singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat begitu manis. Iris abu-abunya nya bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Gadis itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu tersenyum sinis. Malam ini juga ia akan melancarkan rencananya. Rencana pertama telah berhasil. Dan tinggal rencana kedua yang manakala akan lebih berhasil.

Ia sangat yakin, Cho Kyuhyun akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Gadis itu mendekati orang suruhannya. Seorang pria yang tampak seperti seorang OB di apartment ini membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas jus orange.

Seohyun merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Lalu memasukan serbuk itu ke dua minuman tersebut. Dengan cepat serbuk itu larut.

"Berikan jus itu cepat."

Seohyun sedikit menjauh. Pria itu mengangguk lalu memencet bel Apartment Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin mengernyit ketika bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Pria itu bangkit melangkah dan membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Tuan, maaf mengganggu waktu anda." OB itu membungkuk.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ini tuan. Kami sedang mengadakan perayaan dan setiap penghuni apartment kami berikan dua gelas jus orange gratis."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran lalu tak lama kemudian pria itu mengangguk dan menerima jus tersebut tanpa curiga.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

OB itu membungkuk tanda salam lalu pergi.

Seohyun tersenyum puas ketika jus tersebut telah sampai ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu merapikan gaun seksi yang dikenakannya.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, tuan Cho."

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Kyuhyun membawa dua gelas itu lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Sungmin masih fokus terhadap acara Televisi yang ia tonton. Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendapati Kyuhyun meminum Jus Orange-nya.

"Ini untukmu," pria itu menyodorkan jus yang satu nya lagi. Sungmin menerimanya. Gadis itu memutar jus tersebut.

"Kau membeli ini?"

"Tidak, pemilik apartment yang memberinya secara gratis."

"Benarkah? Dalam rangka apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin perayaan apartment anniversary." Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin ikut tertawa lalu meneguk jus tersebut. Jus mereka sama-sama tandas tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Hening...

Mereka sama-sama tak bicara, fokus pada tayangan televisi di hadapan mereka. Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya merasa tak nyaman lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu meraih remote AC. Entah kenapa pria itu merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu panas.

Padahal jika ia menyentuh keningnya terasa normal -normal saja. Ia merasakan sengatan listrik saat Sungmin dengan tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Pria itu bangkit hendak melangkah namun suara Sungmin menghentikan derap langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Damn! kenapa suara gadisnya terdengar begitu seksi?

Apa itu hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Detak jantungnya terasa dua kali lebih cepat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan tersenggal. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Pria itu kembali mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Semakin mendekat dan tanpa di sangka-sangka,

Mulutnya langsung membungkam Bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium gadis nya dengan bergairah. Mencecapi tiap inchi bibir Sungmin yang tipis dan ranum itu, tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Sungmin untuk bernapas.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan secara tiba -tiba pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tak kalah bergairahnya. Gadis itu meremas rambut tembaga milik Kyuhyun. Erangan demi erangan terlepas dari kerongkongannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit kecil bibir tipis itu hingga mulut gadisnya terbuka.

Kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan dengan memasukan lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, mencicipi satu sama lain.

Decapan, erangan, dan desahan terdengar begitu erotis dan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Suara tayangan televisi seakan hanyalah angin lalu. Mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, ia menatap Sungmin dengan kabut gairah yang tercetak jelas dalam iris abu-abu miliknya. Bibir mereka sama-sama membengkak akibat ciuman tadi.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya parau dilanda dengan gairah.

Melihat Sungmin yang menganggukan kepala, dalam satu tarikan gadis itu sudah ada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali melumat bibir sang kekasih sementara kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar miliknya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Suara deritan ranjang serta desahan nikmat yang mengalun seakan menjadi bukti betapa liar dan erotisnya kedua pasangan yang tengah bergerumul tersebut. Suasana kamarpun menjadi sangat panas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tidak mengerti akan tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan dipenuhi gairah yang menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat saat kenikmatan itu terus melanda tubuhnya. Sungmin mencengkram erat punggung sang kekasih begitu sodokan-sodokan kasar berhasil mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin hingga melingkar dipinggulnya, membuat miliknya semakin terbenam didalam vagina Sungmin. Tangannya sibuk memanjakan kedua payudara Sungmin sementara bibirnya terus menjelajahi garis rahang milik sang kekasih.

"Kyuhh..aahh.."

"Ohh..Minghh.."

Suara gesekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka seakan menambah kesan erotis kegiatan keduanya. Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat tersentak akibat genjotannya, ia merasakan nikmat tiada tara saat miliknyanya dijepit dan dipijat dengan kencang didalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Sshh.. ahh sayangh~"

"Ohh Kyuuhh.. aku...ahh!"

Sungmin benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat cairannya keluar dan membasahi penis Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat puncak kenikmatannya datang. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika diatas tubuh Sungmin. Deru nafas saling bersahutan diantara keduanya.

"Aku lelahh.."

"Kita belum selesai baby" seringai cabul mulai tampak diwajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Menungging sayang.."

Lalu selanjutnya, mereka kembali hanyut dan lupa akan segalanya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Ya Tuhan, ia baru sadar bahwa ia melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam.

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Bayangan demi bayangan erotis ketika ia melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun terus berputar di kepalanya. Ketika pria itu menubruk tubuhnya di sofa-menciuminya dengan gairah-mengangkatnya menuju kamar pria itu-dan berakhir hingga ia terbangun dengan keadaan tak semestinya. Tubuhnya tak terbalut apapun. Hanya selimut satin cokelat yang membalut tubuh polosnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

Demi apapun, ini gila.

Pria itu selalu menjadi yang pertama baginya.

Suara gesekan biola yang mengalun begitu merdu membuatnya tertegun. Gesekan demi gesekan nada mengalun begitu indahnya. Sungmin tahu jelas apa arti dari nada ini. Sedih, marah, kecewa, dan penyesalan. Semuanya menjadi satu nada yang menyedihkan.

Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit, gadis itu menarik kamisol yang ia gunakan tadi malam. Lalu memakainya, iris cokelatnya menatap ke arah dimana jarum jam bergerak.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Ia terus melangkah hingga kaki telanjangnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan yang hanya diterangi penerangan dari arah jendela lebar yang terbuka.

Dan tampaklah siluet seorang pria yang sedang menggesek biolanya.

Pria itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya lalu membuka matanya. Iris abu-abunya terarah pada gadis dengan kamisol putihnya, Sungmin.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah gadisnya, sebelah tangannya menyimpan biola kembali ke asalnya.

"Aku mengganggumu?" Bisiknya.

"Tidak, mainkan lagi Kyu.."

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau harus tidur."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Kembalilah tidur, aku akan menemanimu."

"Mainkan lagi, aku ingin mendengar permainanmu." Sungmin tampak memelas.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lalu ia berujar.

"Baiklah." Ucap pria itu pasrah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya kembali meraih biola dan mulai menggesekan alat musik tersebut secara perlahan.

Bunyi yang indah mulai mengalun mengisi keheningan ruangan. Gesekkan demi gesekkan mengalun menjadi nada-nada suara yang indah.

Setelah permainan selesai, Sungmin bertepuk tangan lalu menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan memeluknya erat -erat. Kyuhyun menopang tubuh gadisnya sekejap, pria itu melangkah mundur lalu duduk di atas kursi. Sungmin masih memeluknya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya, pria itu terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tau? baru kali ini seorang Lee Sungmin memelukku lebih dulu."

Gadis itu tampak merona. Lalu tersenyum malu -malu. Kyuhyun meraih tengkuknya agar Sungmin lebih mendekat lalu mencium bibir gadisnya secara perlahan, otomatis Sungmin membalasnya.

Lama-lama ciuman itu menjadi semakin bergairah. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tentu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali melancarkan aksinya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ia lakukan dengan Sungmin.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Sungmin melangkah memasuki mansionnya dengan perlahan. Di liriknya arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

Gadis itu mulai memencet bel dan pintu rumah pun terbuka.

Disana, telah berkumpul keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, Siwon, Tante In Young, dan Paman Choi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Ada apa ini?

Leeteuk yang melihat kehadiran anaknya tampak sedikit terkejut lalu mendekat.

"Minnie, kau dari mana saja?" Bisiknya khawatir.

"Uhm... a-ku..." Sungmin tergagap.

"Kami sangat khawatir, Minnie Sayang.." ibunya mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tidur di apartment, kebetulan aku punya apartment di sekitar sini." Dustanya.

Sungguh akting yang bagus Sungmin.

"Oh dear! sebaiknya sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Sungmin segera melenggang.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Seohyun tampak menggeram, gadis itu menegak martini di tangannya dengan kasar. Bibir merah menyalanya terkatup rapat.

Sial, rencananya gagal total.

Semalaman setelah menyuruh orang suruhannya, gadis itu langsung bersiap-siap berdandan secantik mungkin. Dan dia telah memencet bel apartment Kyuhyun sebanyak 10 kali tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka pintunya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Apa Kyuhyun tidak meminumnya?

Sekali lagi, Seohyun menegak martini nya dengan kasar. Tak perduli pagi ataupun malam, jam berapapun jika ia sedang memiliki masalah, ia akan meminum minuman beralkohol untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Gadis itu membanting gelas kaca di tangannya hingga gelas tersebut menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk. Bibir merahnya kembali terkatup.

"Sialan kau jalang! Lihat saja nanti!" Geramnya penuh tekad.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin. Begitu banyak sekali tanda kemerahan di sekitar dadaku, perut, dan juga di bawah leherku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

Ya Tuhan, aku telah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

aku telah menyerahkan segalanya pada Kyuhyun.

Apa aku ini sudah gila? Atau aku terlalu tergila -gila padanya hingga aku rela menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam diriku kepadanya. Bertahun-tahun aku menjaga kesucianku dan sekarang aku malah menyerahkannya secara sukarela kepada Kyuhyun.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku mencoba mengingat kejadian tersebut. Awalnya aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun karena jalang itu, kemudian kami bermaaf-an dan Kyuhyun membawaku ke apartmentnya. Hingga agak malam kami sama-sama meminum jus orange gratis sampai tandas.

Dan setelah itu, Aku dan Kyuhyun berciuman tanpa sadar. Yang aku sadari tiap jengkal setuhannya memberikanku getaran yang berbeda. Aku merasa sangat haus malam itu, bukan haus minum tapi... Argh!

Aku memasuki bilik shower dan mulai menyiram rambutku.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Aku menatap Ayah, Ibu, Tante In Young dan Paman Choi secara bergantian.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ehem..." Ayahku mulai berdehem memecah keheningan.

Keningku berkerut heran, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?

Leeteuk tampak menunduk.

Oh, Ibu, ada apa?

Aku menyentuh tangannya, dia balik menggenggam tanganku seperti memberi kekuatan.

"Mom..?" Bisikku pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Ibu hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan menggel engkan kepalanya.

"Minnie?" Sahut ayahku.

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Ya, Dad?"

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Apa?"

"Ini soal pernikahan."

Pernikahan? Oh pasti soal pernikahan Siwon. Tapi kenapa dia tak disini? Kibum juga dimana?

"Pernikahan?" Aku mencicit.

"Ya, pernikahan Minnie. Kau tau Siwon akan menikah kan?" Tanya Tante In Young.

"Lalu?" aku menaikan sebelah halisku.

"Pernikahannya akan berlangsung dengan pernikahanmu." Jelasnya.

Keningku lebih berkerut dari sebelumnya.

Maksudnya apa ini?

"Maksud Tante? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan segera menikah, Minnie. Ayah sudah mendapatkan calonmu. Dia pria yang baik. Kalian akan menikah secepatnya, bersama dengan berlangsungnya pernikahan Siwon."

Mataku sukses membelalak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey! Mamacita naega ayayayaya~ #ditimvukReaders

Aigoo.. sebelumnya ane mo minta maaf ye kalo adegan diatas #tunjukNC sama sekali kagak ada hot2nya, saya mah apa atuh.. bisanya cuma baca nc doang #plak kalo misalnya ada yg ngerasa mo muntah silahkan #sodorinkresek sekali lagi maaf yee kalo nc nya kurang memuaskan ^^ #bow. Maaf juga ane blom bisa bales review kalian atu2, saya nya lg kepentok sama kerjaan, tp jeongmal gomawooo buat yg udh review sama nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, sampe2 ane diteror di bbm wkwkwk #visss-'v

last~ review?

bbm: 529e4534

ig: guixiancho137


	9. Chapter 8

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

SUNGMIN POV

"Haha, Dad, apa kau bercanda?!"

Aku tertawa hambar menanggapinya.

Ayahku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, tawaku reda seketika. Aku tertawa bukan karena lucu. Tapi karena aku sedih. Tak ada makna kebahagiaan dalam tawa yang ku luapkan. Hanya ada rasa hambar, sama seperti perasaanku saat ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Minnie."

Aku menatap Ibu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan lebih. Tapi dia hanya terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tak melirikku sedikit pun. Aku menatap mereka semua, mereka yang berkumpul disini dengan tatapan nanar. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Pernikahan Siwon akan di percepat dan berarti pernikahanmu pun akan di percepat." Ayahku kembali mempertegas.

Bisakah aku menolak?

Aku menarik nafas secara perlahan untuk menetralkan emosiku. Kini buliran kristal bening itu mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi ku. Aku mengusapnya dengan kasar, lalu mendongak.

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini." Ujarku mantap.

Ayahku tampak menganga mendengar ucapanku yang lantang tanpa aba-aba. Biasanya, aku selalu menuruti perkataan ayah tanpa penolakan. apapun yang dia perintahkan padaku, aku selalu menurutinya. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini, aku bisa memilih apa yang aku inginkan. Terutama untuk masalah pasangan hidup. Aku bisa memilih siapa yang pantas mendampingiku.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Lee Sungmin!" Kini ayahku menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku telah memiliki kekasih ayah!"

"Siapa dia?!"

"Dia.. Kyu-" ucapanku terputus ketika ayahku terjatuh seketika sambil memegangi dadanya.

Ya Tuhan! Penyakit jantungnya kambuh! Ini semua salahku.

"Argh.." ayahku meringis sambil terus meremas dadanya. Ibuku berteriak menyuruh para pelayan untuk menelpon ambulance. Aku hanya membeku menyaksikannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa- apa. Hingga mereka pergi membawa ayahku ke rumah sakit aku masih mematung.

Seketika tubuhku merosot, aku membungkuk sambil menangis terisak. Bahuku terus bergetar karena semakin lama isakanku semakin mengeras. Para pelayan mendekatiku, terutama Bibi Ahn. Dia mengusap punggungku sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang memang sebenarnya tak aku dengar.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku merasakan penglihatanku yang mengabur. Perlahan kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

###

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan kepalaku yang berdentum - dentum. Pertama kali seseorang yang kulihat adalah Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka tampak menatapku dengan khawatir.

Aku mencoba membenarkan posisiku menjadi duduk. Di bantu oleh Kibum. Dia membantu duduk. Lalu memberiku segelas air putih, aku menegaknya sampai tandas.

Argh, kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Rasanya sangat berdentum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ujarku sambil memejamkan mata menahan sakit.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku serak.

Suaraku berubah menjadi serak karena aku terlalu banyak menangis, mungkin.

"Tadi kau pingsan, dokter telah memeriksamu." Kibum meraih nampan berisi bubur di atas nakas.

"Makanlah dulu, kau harus minum obat." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku benar-benar tak ingin apapun saat ini. aku tak ingin makan, kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Kau belum mengisi perutmu, Minnie." Siwon memaksaku. aku masih saja dengan pendirianku, menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku telah menelpon Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Ujarnya lagi.

Aku tak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

Oh, satu yang aku pikirkan bagaimana reaksinya jika ia mengetahui bahwa aku dijodohkan.

Ya Tuhan, dan bagaimana keadaan ayah?

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Lantas mereka melenggang dari hadapanku, aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke arah luar. Iris Cokelatku tepat menatap halaman melalui jendela di hadapanku yang terbuka.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun disana. Ia terus melangkah mendekatiku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia langsung memeluk tubuhku.

Hidungnya terasa mengendus rambutku, aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Entah, aku mulai terisak lagi. Air mataku kembali berjatuhan.

Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengusap rambutku atau sekedar mencium puncak kepalaku. Tangan kekarnya juga menepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

Aku terus terisak dalam pelukannya hingga kemeja yang ia gunakan basah karena air mataku. Namun tampak ia tak keberatan, dia terus memelukku sampai aku merasa benar - benar tenang.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku, dan bibirnya pun menempel di bibirku. Dia menggerakan bibirnya secara perlahan dan aku pun membalas ciumannya.

Aku butuh pelampiasan saat ini.

Kulumat bibirnya dengan kasar, dia juga membalas ciumanku.

Ciumannya turun ke leherku, lalu dengan cekatan dia menarik resleting di belakang punggungku di tanggalkannya gaun tersebut dari tubuhku.

Dia bermain disana, dengan lihai bibirnya mengulum bahkan menggigit kecil puncakku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan semua perlakuannya.

###

Aku menatap matanya yang juga menatapku. Jari-jariku bermain di rambut tembaganya yang tampak acak -acakan. Rambut tembaganya tampak tak rapi karena ulahku.

Percintaan hebat kami, bahkan disaat perasaanku sedang kacau.

Ini gila, memang.

Tubuh kami sama-sama polos tak terbalut apapun, hanya selimut yang menutupi kami sampai pinggang.

Dia memejamkan matanya ketika jari-jariku masih bermain di sekitar rambutnya. Jari-jari ku turun ke sekitar cambang nya yang sangat nampak, sepertinya ia belum bercukur.

Dia tampak sangat dewasa dengan cambang tipisnya, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun?" Panggilku pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatapku.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, maka lupakan." Ujarnya.

Hampir saja aku lupa dengan keahliannya membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih pinggangku agar lebih mendekat dan aku pun menurut.

Deru nafasnya menggelitik di sekitar wajahku.

"Lupakan semua, Baby. Jangan pikirkan itu. Kau bisa sakit jika terus memikirkannya." Ia menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku.

"Tapi, ayahku?" Bisikku parau.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Kyuhyun meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya.

Aku berbalik, mengganti posisiku menjadi terlentang. aku tak bisa menahan diriku jika melihat wajahnya.

Dia terlalu tampan.

Aku menahan nafas, namun tetap saja nafasku memburu. Dadaku naik turun. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, mencoba untuk tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Namun sialnya, dia merangkak mendekatiku. Memiringkan tubuhnya, menindihku. Lidah kami saling bertautan.

Dia mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ketukan di pintu membuatku hendak menjauh seketika, namun Kyuhyun tak membiarkanku lolos. Dia kembali menarik tubuhku dan menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam diriku.

Aku memekik.

Berani-beraninya dia?!

Aku menatapnya yang berada diatasku dengan tajam, dia hanya tersenyum polos lalu kembali melumat bibirku.

Aku menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana cara dia memanjakanku dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya. Memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati seolah-olah aku adalah gelas kaca yang tak ternilai harganya.

Aku menyukai suara jantannya yang melenguh memanggil namaku ketika kenikmatan kembali ia rasakan. Kyuhyun terus bergerak keluar masuk dengan irama cepat. Aku menarik wajahnya sehingga bibir kami kembali bertemu. Dan saat orgasme itu tiba, kami sama-sama melenguh tertahan dengan bibir yang masih saling berpagutan.

"Eungh~"

"Eumph..shh~"

###

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur pulas. Wajah tampannya tampak damai seperti seorang bayi.

Pipiku tak henti-hentinya merona ketika menyadari bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun telah bercinta begitu panas. aku mulai membasuh wajahku perlahan.

Sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutku membuatku hampir berjingkit, kaget.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun memelukku dan hell?

Dia telah berpakaian lengkap?

Oh, My.. kapan pria ini memakai pakaiannya?

Aku mencebik lalu kembali membasuh wajahku. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Kau belum makan?" Ucapnya menjauh lalu menatapku tajam. aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Kyu.." aku sedikit merajuk.

Namun, ia malah menjauh melepas pelukannya.

Ada rasa tidak rela juga ketika ia melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo, kau harus mengisi perutmu." Ia menyeretku dengan sedikit memaksa.

Aku memakai pakaianku lalu mengikat rambutku dengan asal.

Kyuhyun memperhatikanku tanpa berkedip lalu dia tersenyum manis.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, kami pun keluar dari kamarku.

###

Aku menyantap makan siangku dengan agak tak berselera. Kyuhyun-lah yang menyuapiku. Aku mengunyah makanan di mulutku dengan tak bersemangat. Semuanya terasa begitu hambar.

Dan ketika suapan terakhir, aku benar-benar bersemangat karena akhirnya acara makanku selesai. Kyuhyun menyodorkan beberapa pil ke arahku, aku pun meminumnya.

Bibi Ahn mendekat ke arah kami untuk membereskan piring kotor. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya dengan hangat.

"Nona, tadi Ada telpon dari nyonya Leeteuk. Ini tentang ayah anda."

"Kenapa kau tak memanggiku?".

"Saya sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban."

Sial! Kyuhyun!

Aku merona.

Mata cokelatku menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Ahm, lalu bagaimana keadaan Ayahku?"

"Tuan, baik-baik saja. Hanya membutuhkan perawatan intensif." aku menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. aku sangat khawatir." "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Bibi Ahn melenggang. Aku menatap kepergiannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. uhm." Aku menggeser posisi dudukku tak nyaman. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit heran.

"Sebenarnya, ayah akan menjodohkanku," aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Aku sudah tau." Ujarnya santai. "Kau tau darimana?"

"Pikiranmu, Baby, kau mengatakannya sejak tadi." Aku mendengus.

Rasanya tak adil jika ia bisa membaca pikiranku sedangkan aku tidak.

###

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat VVIP dimana ayahku berada. alat bantu pernapasan berupa oksigen tampak bertengger di hidungnya-Jarum infus terlihat menusuk menembus kulit keriputnya. Dan alat-alat lainnya tampak menempel di sekitar tubuh ayahku.

Detak jantungnya normal. Dokter bilang ayahku baik -baik saja, hanya saja dia belum sadar.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Aku terus melangkah sambil membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun.

From: Kyuhyun

 _Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?_

To: Kyuhyun

 _Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya belum sepenuhnya sadar._

From: Kyuhyun

 _Syukurlah kalau begitu._

Aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas ketika lift telah terbuka.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering menandakan pesan yang masuk. Ku kira itu Kyuhyun tapi ternyata dari Jungmo. Mau apa dia mengirimiku pesan malam-malam begini?

Aku membaca pesannya.

From: Kim Jungmo

 _Sungmin, ke apartment ku sekarang! Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan_

Hal penting? Hal penting apa?

To: Kim Jungmo

 _Hal penting apa? Ini sudah malam dan apakah tentang pekerjaan?_

Sent. aku keluar melangkah melawati lobby rumah sakit.

Aku tidak membawa mobil kesini, Kyuhyun yang mengantarkanku. Tadinya, Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat keadaan ayahku tapi karena ia ada tugas mendadak jadi ia terpaksa pulang.

Ponselku kembali berbunyi.

From: Kim Jungmo

 _Ya, maka cepatlah kesini._

aku segera menghentikan taksi dan memberitahukan tujuanku pada taksi tersebut.

Taksi yang ku tumpangi berhenti di sebuah apartment elite yang menjulang tinggi. Aku melangkah keluar lalu membayar tarif yang sesuai.

###

Jariku mulai terulur untuk memencet bel apartment milik Jungmo. Tanpa aku memencet bel tersebut, pintu telah terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kim Jungmo disana. Dia mempersilahkanku masuk, dan aku pun masuk.

"Jadi? Tentang apa, tuan Kim?" tanyaku setelah akhirnya kami sama- sama duduk.

Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari dirinya. Entah kenapa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum sinis membuatku mengernyit heran. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, lalu melempar kemeja tersebut sembarang. Tampak lah tubuh perut sixpacknya di hadapanku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke araku, iris cokelatku membelalak.

Bau alkohol begitu menyengat dari mulutnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Oh, astaga. Kyuhyun tolong aku.

SUNGMIN POV END

###

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot di tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Pria itu tampak sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya yang cukup menumpuk. Niatnya bertemu calon mertua gagal total karena pekerjaan dadakannya.

Tadinya, pria itu berniat meminta restu pada ayah Sungmin agar hubungan mereka di restui dan Sungmin terbebas dari perjodohan itu. Tapi karena pekerjaannya semuanya jadi gagal total. Pria itu dengan terpaksa harus kembali ke kantornya dan mengerjakan kewajibannya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya di atas nakas lalu mengetik sesuatu dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Pria itu menunggu beberapa menit, kesal mungkin. Ia meraih kembali ponselnya, dan hanya bisa mendengus ketika Sungmin tak membalas pesan singkatnya.

Lalu ia memencet tombol hijau-menyambungkan telepon pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangkat telponnya, namun bukan suara Sungmin yang ia dengar melainkan suara teriakan seorang gadis yang terdengar meminta tolong.

Pria itu segera menyambar jaket kulitnya, tak lupa juga kunci Mobil Ferrari kesayangannya.

###

Sungmin menatap horor ke arah Jungmo. Pria itu memang mabuk berat sepertinya. Semakin Jungmo melangkah maju, semakin menjauhlah Sungmin. Gadis itu terus melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

"J-Jungmo, Ka-u... ba-ik-baik saja kan?!" Ucapnya takut.

Jungmo melepas sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tau? aku menunggumu beberapa tahun hanya untuk menikmati tubuhmu, tapi dengan bodohnya kau menolakku." Racaunya sambil memainkan sabuk tersebut.

Sungmin menggeleng tak mengerti.

Apa maksud pria itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak tau? Seharusnya, kau berbalas budi padaku karena akulah yang membuatmu seperti sekarang. Tapi kau? Dasar jalang tidak tahu malu! Kau malah bersenang-senang dengan pengusaha bodoh itu!" ujarnya lantang lalu menarik kedua tangan Sungmin dengan paksa.

"Jungmo, sakit! Lepas! Kau ini kenapa!"

Sungmin terus meronta meminta di lepaskan. Pria itu dalam pengaruh alkohol dan pastinya setengah sadar-setengah tidak.

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Pria itu semakin nekat dengan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sabuk tersebut. Sungmin terus meronta dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Namun seperti orang yang kesetanan, Jungmo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Pria itu menarik Sungmin dengan paksa, membawanya ke atas ranjang. Lalu mengikat kedua kakinya.

Sungmin meringis ketika sabuk yang melingkar di tangannya terasa hampir menggores kulitnya.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

God! Untungnya ponselnya berada di atas sakunya. Gadis itu segera meraihnya sebisa mungkin, dan menyambungkan telepon.

Entah siapa yang menelpon Sungmin tidak tahu. Yang paling jelas sekarang adalah dia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Siapapun tolonglah dirinya.

Jungmo merangkak-mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Dengar jalang! Kau akan melayaniku malam ini!" Ujarnya geram.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

Jungmo menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sehingga Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya pasrah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Pria itu dengan kasar menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin hingga kemeja tersebut robek.

Sungmin memekik, tapi siapa sangka telepon di sakunya masih tersambung? Dan suara tersebut terdengar sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Jungmo menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa izin. Pria itu melakukan hal yang melecehkan pada bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Pria itu tampak kesal ketika Sungmin melakukan perlawanan.

Plak!

Dengan kasar pria itu menamparnya.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa yang menyentuhmu jalang?! Kau hanya milikku ingat! aku bersabar setelah sekian lama! Tapi kenapa ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu, hah?!"

Sungmin hanya meringis, gadis itu sedang mencoba menahan sakit di sudut bibirnya. Pipinya pun terasa sangat panas, kupingnya terasa berdengung mungkin saking kerasnya tamparan tersebut.

Lagi, dengan kasar Jungmo melumat bibirnya. Meremas dadanya tanpa perasaan.

Jungmo menindih kedua kakinya lalu menarik tengkuknya dengan kasar, mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Tak ada kelembutan di setiap ciumannya, seperti sebagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya-tidak ada kata pujaan dalam perlakuan tersebut-yang ada, hanya nafsu dan kekasaran.

Pria itu menyakitinya. Memperlakukannya seperti ia seorang pelacur.

Kumohon, siapapun.

Ya Tuhan..

BRAK!

Sungmin menoleh ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan nafas terengah-engah mematung disana. Pria itu menarik Jungmo dengan satu tangannya lalu tanpa aba-aba.

Bugh.. Bugh.. bugh..

Di pukulinya pria tersebut. Kyuhyun memukulinya dengan membabi buta tanpa berpikir yang lain. Yang jelas kemarahannya telah meledak sekarang, Beraninya pria ini menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Bastard! Berani kau menyentuh kekasihku!" Geramnya terus memukuli Jungmo tanpa ampun. Jungmo telah mengalami memar-memar di wajahnya namun tetap saja Kyuhyun memukulinya hingga pria itu pingsan.

Persetan dengan nyawa pria itu, ia tak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan adalah Sungmin. Sungmin adalah kekasihnya, beraninya pria itu menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Pria itu menghampiri Sungmin yang tampak ketakutan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dibukanya jaket kulitnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memanggil orang suruhannya untuk membawa Jungmo ke kantor polisi dan mereka pun menurut.

Kini hanya dirinya bersama Sungmin, gadis itu tampak kacau dengan kemeja yang telah terlepas dan juga pakaian dalam yang telah tanggal.

Kyuhyun membuka ikatan pinggang yang melingkar di tangan Sungmin kemudian melepas tali yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya.

Sungmin masih saja terisak, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Di-a...hiks.." isaknya.

"Shh.. aku ada disini." Bisiknya menenangkan.

###

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke apartmentnya, pria itu membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjang king size miliknya.

Lalu Kyuhyun pergi sebentar mengambil kotak obat dan baskom berisi air hangat.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan nanar. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya tampak mengeras ketika dengan perlahan di tariknya jaket yang menempel di tubuh Sungmin.

Begitu banyak tanda bilur di dada gadisnya. Belum lagi pergelangan kaki dan tangan gadisnya pun terluka akibat ikatan kasar tersebut.

Sialan! Dia berjanji akan membuat pria itu mati sekalian!

Kyuhyun menepuk handuk basah di sekitar dada Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat menjijikan, Kyu.. dia menyentuhku.. hiks.. hiks.." racaunya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, Baby. Kau tidak menjijikan. Dia yang menjijikan."

Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh untuk menatap Sungmin. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menatap iris abu-abunya dengan nanar.

"Apa aku harus membersihkannya?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Maka lakukan, Kyu.."

Pria itu melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia menjauh lalu mengakhirinya dengan melumat bibir Sungmin sekejap.

"Tunggu sebentar." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun menjauh lalu meraih sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya. Pria itu meraih t-shirt miliknya dan juga boxer miliknya.

"Pakai ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan pakaian tersebut, dengan sedikit bergetar. Sungmin meraihnya. Gadis itu terisak ketika tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, mungkin karena pergelangan tangannya terluka.

"Ssh.. Baby, aku saja yang melakukannya." Kyuhyun menarik celana jeans yang di kenakan Sungmin, lalu membantunya memakai boxer miliknya. Setelah itu, ia membantunya memakai kaos putih miliknya juga.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang dan gadis itu pun terlelap.

###

Seohyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki mansion mewah tersebut. Beberapa pelayan tampak menyapanya. Dan di sebuah meja makan yang sangat panjang, telah duduk manisnya sang empu pemilik Mansion tersebut.

Cho Yunho

Seohyun duduk tanpa di persilahkan, gadis itu telah terbiasa seperti itu. Yunho menatapnya dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yunho memang selalu menunjukan wajah datarnya pada Seohyun. Dia tidak pernah memasang wajah sumringahnya ketika bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Pria jenius itu telah mengetahui siapa Seohyun sebenarnya. Beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun meminta pertunangannya di batalkan. Yunho segera menyuruh detektif andalannya untuk memata-matai Seo Johyun. Dan ternyata benar saja, gadis itu tidak sebaik dengan apa yang dikiranya.

Gadis berambut merah menyala tersebut adalah wanita matrealistis yang hanya menginginkan harta keluarganya. Gadis itu menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai umpannya.

Dan selain memata-matai Seohyun, Yunho juga mencari tahu siapa gadis yang sedang dekat dengan anaknya. Ternyata, seorang model bernama Lee Sungmin.

Awalnya, Yunho bertanya-tanya soal nama Lee. Bukankah Lee adalah keluarga kaya itu?

Setelah di selidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata memang Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari pasangan Lee Young Won dan Park Jung Soo.

Jika memang anaknya dekat dengan anak pengusaha tersebut, Yunho setuju-setuju saja. Ia ingin mengabarkan pada Kyuhyun tentang restunya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengangkat telponnya. Pria itu juga jarang pulang ke mansion akhir -akhir ini.

Yunho menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

Seohyun menggeram merasa tak di anggap sama sekali.

"Paman?! kenapa Paman membatalkan pertunangan kami?" Gerutunya kesal.

Yunho mendongak lalu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya, aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan hidupnya. Biarlah dia yang mengatur pasangannya."

"Tapi, Paman! Kyuhyun mencintaiku!" Kesalnya tak putus asa untuk membantah.

Yunho tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Benarkah? Jika dia mencintaimu, lalu kenapa dia memilih gadis lain di bandingkanmu?"

Seohyun setengah mengaga mendengar ucapan yang dil ontarkan Yunho. Yunho tampak tak seperti biasanya, omongan pria itu terasa lebih dingin dan datar.

Gadis itu bangkit, dengan gaya angkuhnya Seohyun melenggang begitu saja.

Yunho menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum hambar.

###

Sungmin menatap kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk memasak sesuatu. Entah apa yang di masak Kyuhyun, yang jelas Sungmin malas ikut campur.

Gadis itu lebih memilih duduk di atas meja pantry dengan kaki indahnya yang bersilang. Rambut cokelat nya ia cepol asal. Tubuh indahnya masih terbungkus t-shirt putih milik Kyuhyun, ia juga memakai boxer milik kekasihnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat perut sixpack Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah gadis itu menelan saliva-nya.

Sialan! Kekasihnya benar-benar seksi.

Sungmin mendesah tak nyaman, Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Mata abu-abu itu tampak meneliti tubuh seksi gadis itu.

Demi apapun, Sungmin memang benar-benar seksi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sadarlah! Dia baru saja hampir di perkosa dan sekarang-pagi ini? Kau akan menyentuhnya? Dimana akal sehatmu?!

Kyuhyun menyimpan ommelette buatannya di atas piring, Sungmin mendekat dan menundukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menelan ludahnya ketika melihat gundukan kenyal yang tampak menggantung indah di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengendus harum ommelette di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak." Ujar gadis itu lalu menyendok sepotong ommelette dan memakannya.

Kyuhyun tergagap. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, lumayan. Menakjubkan."

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Menakjubkan? Maksudmu?" tanya nya bingung.

"Err.. ti-tidak, ya sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Ia hampir saja melangkah menjauh, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar gumaman kekasihnya.

"Eh kau tidak sarapan bersamaku?" Sungmin bergumam pelan lalu menyimpan sendoknya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku sarapan bersamamu. Baby, ayo makan." Suruhnya meraih sendok lalu menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis, dia pun ikut memakan kembali sarapannya.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi ketika ia sedang mencuci piring. Gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu, Nona Lee." Pria itu berkata sedikit ketus membuat Sungmin berdecak pelan lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya dengan polos dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau telah menggodaku Nona." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak meja pantry.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya lalu menciumnya dengan gairah. Bibir itu saling melumat satu sama lain. Tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menelusuri langit-langit mulut Sungmin. Ketika bibirnya menjauh, Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kyuhyum-mphh..." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya.

Ditariknya T-shirt yang di gunakan Sungmin hingga T-Shirt tersebut terlepas. Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan asal. Dada telanjangnya menempel dengan tubuh gadisnya.

"Kyu, ini dapur. Apa kau sudah Gi-la..hh..?" Bisik Sungmin dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau benar, aku memang sudah gila. Kau yang membuatku gila, Lee Sungmin. Menikahlah denganku?"

Mata cokelat gadis itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Ia memekik pelan.

"Kenapa Baby? Apa aku salah? Kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Kyuhyun menjauh dan memasang raut wajah kecewanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Air muka gadis itu tampak sedih.

"Apakah kita bisa bersama? Sedangkan Ayahku? Dia menjodohkanku Kyu.." bisiknya parau.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus hamil anakku, Ming..." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya, lalu mencium perut rata gadis itu.

Sungmin kembali membelalak. Mulut gadis itu menganga tak percaya.

"Kyu?" Bisiknya

"Dan apakah kau juga tak ingin menjadi ibu dari anak -anakku?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Big thanks to:**

 **.71, cywelf, KMS, yeojakyumin, PumpkinEvil137, , Cho Meihwa, kyuminkyukyu, TiffyTiffanyLee, SuniaSunkyu137, skymoebius, ratu kyuhae, ovallea, coffeewie137, nurindakyumin, Lusiwonest, dewi. , Choi Ryeo Hyun, Rusa Beijing LH7, Cho Vincelin, 137Line, lydiasimatupang2301, Shengmin137, Sandrimayy88, hyoo-jin08, nova137, mandakyumin, kyuna36, Hana Kimi137, SecretVin137, Cho Minhyun, rahmaotter, nanakyukeroo, Karen Kouzuki, , abilhikmah, ChoLeeKyuMin, keroro. , joy04, PaboGirl, KyuMinElfcloud, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, lee kyurah, orange girls, sarakyumin2, guest, ALL SIDERS, dll.**

Mian kalo ada yg gk kesebut ^^' #bow

bbm: 529e4534

last~ review? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan tak percaya nya.

Hamil?

Anak Kyuhyun?

Tentu saja ia mau!

Ia sangat ingin menjadi Ibu dari anak-anak Kyuhyun apalagi menghabiskan waktu sampai akhir hayatnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Tapi, yang ia inginkan adalah menikah terlebih dahulu. Ia tak ingin hamil diluar nikah walaupun sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia hamil diluar nikah, tapi ini Korea dan bukan Amerika yang menganut sistem kebebasan.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Oh dia marah.

Baru kali ini Sungmin melihatnya marah.

"Kyu..?" Sungmin mengguncang lengannya dengan pelan, pria itu masih tak bergeming.

Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin berdecak sebal lalu turun dari pangkuannya. Gadis itu meraih t-shirt yang tadi ia kenakan lalu kembali mengenakannya lagi.

"Oke, kalau kau marah ya sudah! Aku lelah. aku butuh berpik - mpph..Kyuumpph.." Sungmin membelalak kaget ketika Kyuhyun membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Pria itu menarik tengkuknya lebih mendekat, Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hendak membalas ciuman kekasihnya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Sungmin tampak merah padam.

Oh, dia benar-benar merasa agresif sekarang.

Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Pipinya terlalu memerah kali ini, semerah tomat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, jari panjangnya meraih dagu Sungmin perlahan hingga gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya.

"Hukuman untukmu, Baby..." bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya berdecak pelan.

"Tuan Cho, sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau melakukannya seperti ini." Gadis itu meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun, bibirnya telah menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan demi perlahan Sungmin menggerakan bibirnya. Dengan Lihainya gadis itu menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bergeming maupun membalas ciuman itu, ia hanya menunggu permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikuti irama ciumannya.

Merasa kelelahan, gadis itu berhenti.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, Diacaknya rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Good Girl. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Baby."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Hening.

Mereka tak saling angkat bicara. Hingga pada akhirny Sungmin menatapnya dengan serius.

Gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan.

"Baiklah, Kyu.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Hamili aku." Pinta gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya, pria itu menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Sungmin. Kepalanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju. Bibir tipisnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Aku tau aku keterlaluan. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya serius Baby. Aku akan menikahimu lebih dulu. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi, kau bilang.." Sungmin mendesah pelan, "jadi kau hanya bercanda?!" Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kyuhyun, aku tak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau dan aku, kita telah melakukannya dan kau anggap semuanya sebuah candaan?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, buliran kristal bening telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat namun gadis itu mundur satu langkah. Membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

Gadisnya salah paham. Ya tuhan..

Sejujurnya, dia memang serius menawarkan hal itu. Tak ada candaan. Jika ia tak bisa bersama gadisnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk membiarkan benihnya tumbuh di dalam diri Sungmin.

Tapi sepertinya, hal tersebut tak patut ia rencanakan. Ia harus mencari jalan lain. Ia telah berpikir ulang tadi -tadi beberapa menit yang lalu saat Sungmin mengiranya marah. Pria itu dengan susah payah berpikir.

Jika Sungmin hamil di luar nikah, tentunya itu akan sangat memalukan. Memang, tak masalah juga. Tapi, Sungmin seorang model. Karirnya adalah taruhan utama dalam rencana ini. Dia bisa menjadi sorotan wartawan jika di ketahui hamil di luar nikah. Pasti, wartawan akan menyelipkan beberapa gosip dalam berita tersebut. Seperti, gadis murahan mungkin dan Kyuhyun tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Ming.. aku.." bisiknya seraya mendekati Sungmin yang tengah terisak.

"Aku.."

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Dan apakah perjuangan cintamu hanya sampai disini saja?! Begitu?! Apa Kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu, Ming. Apapun, apapun akan ku lakukan agar kita tetap bersama." Pria itu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tetap dengan isakannya.

"Kalau begitu, Buktikan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi." Bisiknya parau.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku telah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau hamil sedangkan kau belum menikah. Karir mu sebagai seorang supermodel bisa hancur." Jelasnya.

"Aku tak peduli." Keluhnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

Hidungnya yang mancung menghirup aroma harum dari rambut Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Disingkirkannya beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Iris cokelat dan abu-abu tersebut saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau bisa membaca apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sekarang?" tanya gadis itu sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hm, kau sedang memikirkanku." Tebaknya membuat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang ku pikirkan selain itu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Menikah dan perjodohan, kau memikirkan itu Baby."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun kembali terkatup karena Kyuhyun berujar,

"Tunggu disini, aku mau mandi. Apakah kau ingin ikut?" Bisik pria itu intim.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Err...Tidak kau saja." Gadis itu merona. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga bibir gadis itu sedikit membengkak. Sungmin mencebik.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho. Aku ikut denganmu." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bisa berakhir di ranjangku, Sungmin." Bisiknya. Sungmin bergidik mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang begitu intim.

###

Sungmin mengusap rambut tembaga Kyuhyun yang basah karena cipratan air. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di dada gadisnya.

Riak air bersuara ketika mereka sama-sama bergerak. Suara desahan disertai kecipak air berbaur menjadi satu memperlihatkan betapa erotisnya ritual penyatuan tubuh keduanya kali ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memejamkan mata saat puncak kenikmatan berhasil mereka capai. Kyuhyun bangkit, menghadap pada kekasihnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan iris cokelatnya.

Sungmin menahan nafas pelan. Gadis itu berdehem dengan canggung. Ia merasakan hal yang tak nyaman.

"Aku selalu merasakan ini jika berdekatan denganmu."

"Uhm, Kyuhyun.." gadis itu hendak menarik tangannya perlahan. Wajahnya merona malu. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang merona malu.

Ditariknya pinggang Sungmin, hingga gadis itu mengangkanginya.

Perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu mengusap dada kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Aku rasa kita telah selesai sayang," ucapnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan Aktivitasnya.

"Kita telah selesai disini, dan aku ingin membawamu segera ke ranjangku." Bisiknya lagi dengan suara parau.

Ting. Tong.

Bunyi Bel apartment Kyuhyun, membuat mereka sama -sama tertegun. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dan menjauh. Pria itu mendesah frustasi. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyambar boxer miliknya dan memakainya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih mematung. Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Pakai saja dulu pakaianku. Pilih yang pas di tubuhmu." Ujarnya seraya mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin yang membengkak.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lalu pergi.

Sungmin kembali menyalakan shower dan membilas tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai membilas tubuhnya, Sungmin melangkah keluar dan memasuki walk-in-closet milik Kyuhyun. Mata cokelat gadis itu menelusuri tiap isi di dalamnya. Pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada Sebuah kemeja berwarna biru. Kemeja yang biasa digunakan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu segera memakainya. Dan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Damn! Apakah ia tidak akan memakai celana dalam?

Sungmin meringis, tangannya meraba-raba mencari boxer milik Kyuhyun.

Sial, sampai kapan ia akan tinggal disini?

Mungkin selamanya, itu yang ia inginkan. Selamanya dan mengganti nama menjadi Cho Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tiap lemari tersebut.

Dimana pria itu menyimpan boxernya? Di lemarinya?

Sungmin mendesah, lalu melangkah keluar tanpa memperhatikan kembali penampilannya.

"Kyuhyun..-" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, pria itu membelalak dan segera mendekati Sungmin.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang gadisnya lakukan?

Kenapa gadis itu keluar?

Dan, dengan penampilannya?

Shit, Sungmin memakai kemeja biru miliknya dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

Memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang indah. Di tambah lagi, panjang kemeja birunya hanya mencapai paha gadis itu.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin gadis itu tidak memakai apapun di bawah sana.

Sungmin hanya mematung, ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria separuh baya.

Namun setelah penglihatannya benar-benar jelas, gadis itu tersadar.

Oh my, itu..-Ayah Kyuhyun! Cho Yunho!

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membawa gadis itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu tampak menggeram pelan.

Brak!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Sungmin tertegun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut -takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram pria itu seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

Sungmin menunduk,

"Maaf." Bisiknya pelan.

"Kau tau itu ayahku! Dia bisa menyangka yang lain jika melihat penampilanmu seperti itu!" Bentaknya.

"Kau?! Argh.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang membendung. Gadis itu meringkuk di atas ranjang lalu terisak pelan.

###

"Dia-kah gadis itu? Lee Sungmin?" Yunho menyenderkan punggungnya dengan anggun dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Y-ya.., dari mana kau tau?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku punya banyak orang yang tersambung Kyuhyun, jangan meragukanku."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan,

"Aku mencintainya ayah," bisiknya pelan.

"Kumohon, restui hubungan kami." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku merestui hubunganmu. Tapi.." Yunho menggantung ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan sendu.

"Kumohon, restui hubungan kami." Lirihnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang tua gadis itu? Apa mereka merestui hubungan kalian?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Pria itu tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Apakah orang tua Sungmin merestui hubungan mereka?

Sepertinya tidak, memang tidak. Karena Sungmin sudah di jodohkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Ya." Ujarnya singkat.

Yunho bangkit, pria separuh baya itu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Kyu."

Pria itu tersenyum dan hendak melangkah. Panggilan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayah, soal tadi. Kuharap jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia gadis yang baik." Ucapnya.

Yunho tersenyum miring,

"Aku tau, Kyu." Pria separuh baya itu melanjutkan langkahnya, keluar dari apartment Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

Satu masalah telah selesai, sekarang tinggal meminta restu pada orang tua Sungmin.

Pria itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Sayup -sayup ia mendengar sebuah isakkan yang begitu pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin yang meringkuk dengan bahu bergetar.

Gadisnya menangis.

Ini pasti salahnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu tak menoleh ketika dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya.

Sungmin tak bergeming.

Ia memang cengeng, tapi baru kali ini ia di bentak oleh seorang pria selain ayahnya.

Baru kali ini, dan oleh seorang pria yang ia cintai.

"Ming..." Suara bariton itu membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Namun Sungmin enggan menghiraukannya. Gadis itu tetap terisak. Walau beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang, Sungmin tetap tak menoleh.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin. Sungmin menarik lengan itu agar menjauh, namun Kyuhyun tak acuh. Ia malah memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

"Ming, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu." Jelasnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganmu." Lirihnya dengan pelan.

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas, Kyuhyun!" Gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar lalu bangkit.

Iris cokelatnya menatap jalanan melalui jendela kamar. Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangan gadisnya lalu menghela nafas. Pria itu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Hidungnya terus bergerak mengendus leher Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku. Ming.. aku -"

"Kau membentakku Kyuhyun." Bisiknya parau.

"-Ming, aku tau aku salah. Aku telah kasar padamu. Aku hanya tak suka seseorang melihat tubuhmu sayang. Aku tak suka." Jelasnya.

Sungmin membeku menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tak perduli siapapun yang tak sengaja melihat dirimu. Aku akan sangat marah. hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu. Kau adalah milikku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Jangan bentak aku. Kumohon."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah ketika Sungmin merespon dirinya. Dengan semangat pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku janji." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau cari tadi?" tanya pria itu seraya memainkan kancing kemeja yang di gunakan Sungmin.

"Boxermu, Tuan Cho" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ada di dalam lemariku. Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana dalamku saja? Hm?" Pria itu melepas kancing kemeja Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin merona.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan menanggalkan kemeja tersebut.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu pakaian." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah paper bag yang tersimpan di atas nakas.

Sungmin mengernyit.

Kapan pria itu membelikannya?

###

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah beriringan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Saat ini, mereka sedang melangkah menuju Kamar VVIP, dimana ayah Sungmin di rawat.

Sungmin tampak cantik dengan mini Dress yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Dress tersebut hanya panjang sampai lutut dengan tali sphagetti dan bunga kecil sebagai motifnya.

Selain membelikannya pakaian, ternyata Kyuhyun juga membelikannya handphone baru. Pria itu melarang keras Sungmin memakai handphone lamanya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika langkah Sungmin pun terhenti. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu, diekori oleh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Sungmin tertegun, begitupun Kyuhyun.

Tampak Ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas mereka kenal.

"K-Kris?" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ^^ mian ne chapter ini pendek, ini juga ngetiknya di sela-sela ane sakit hhuhu #kagaknanya Author juga ngucapin beribu-ribu makasiiiiiiiiihhhh buat readers semua yg antusias nungguin ni epep, ane terhuraa T.T #lapingus

 **Big thanks to:**

 **137line, kyuminkyukyu, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, Cho Vincelin, Heldamagnae, Rusa Beijing LH7, hyoo-jin08, ShengMin137, Hana Kimi 137, nurindakyumin, SecretVin137, Lusiwonest, Skymoebius, sandrimayy88, PumpkinEvil137, ratu kyuhae, DnEnK, nanayukeroo, abilhikmah, lydiasimatupang2301, TiffyTiffanyLee, hanna, dne, thiafumings, Choi Ryeo Hyun, coffeewie137, keroro. , ovallea, dewi. , Karen Kouzuki, cywelf, ikakyuminss, Cho MeiHwa, nova137, orange girls, ismayminnieELF, , anis. , and all siders.**

pin: 529e4534

review?


	11. Chapter 10

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Sungmin membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat kehadiran Kris. Ayahnya tampak tersenyum sumringah melihat kehadiran Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecut.

Kris, pria itu yang akan di jodohkan dengan gadisnya.

Sangat mudah baginya menebak apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kris.

Sepertinya, perang akan di mulai.

Kris membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam.

Pria itu memang sangat menantangnya ternyata.

"Sungmin?" Sahut ayah gadis itu.

Sungmin tergagap dan segera melangkah mendekat. Kyuhyun mengekorinya dari belakang.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat menyapa Ayah Sungmin. Ayah Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau, kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun? Benarkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Sungmin mendesah tak nyaman. Gadis itu dengan gugupnya menatap Kris. Kris tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman datar.

"Ekhem." Ayah Sungmin berdehem.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengenal Kris." Tambah Ayahnya.

Sungmin mengaga sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Uhm, yeah. Dia teman satu sekolahku dulu."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Sang ayah yang melihat hal tersebut tertegun. Merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Dan, Tuan Cho? Kau juga satu sekolah dengan anakku?" Tanya Ayah Sungmin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya, Tuan Lee, saya senior Sungmin." Kyuhyun menunduk dengan sopan.

"Berapa lama kalian berteman dulu?" Pria separuh baya itu melirik tepat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelalak sejenak.

Teman?

Teman? Sekali lagi kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang.

"Berapa lama Tuan Cho?"

"Ayah?! Kyuhyun-" Sungmin mendesah.

"Tuan Cho, aku menunggu jawabanmu. Sungmin akan segera menikah dengan Kris. Dan kuharap tolong, jaga tanganmu." Dengan datarnya pria separuh baya itu berkata. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum miring.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan arogannya menatap Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap hanya menggeram. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Belum lama. Namun kami cukup dekat. Oh iya, sepertinya saya ada urusan. Maaf jika saya lancang. Permisi." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar.

Sungmin hendak mengejarnya. Namun panggilan dari ayahnya membuat ia tertegun sejenak.

"Kris, dia calon suamimu. Lupakan pria itu. Lihat masa depannya. Apa kau juga ingin hancur seperti gadis lain?" Dengan dinginnya Ayahnya berujar.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum masam.

"Ayah kau tau? Kami akan menikah. Dengan atau tanpa restumu," gadis itu menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Kris tajam. "Dan kau Kris, jangan mencoba menghasut ayahku. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Kami tetap akan bersatu."

Sungmin melangkah keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari ayahnya.

###

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Ditariknya koper miliknya, gadis itu memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam koper tersebut. Leeteuk, sang ibu. Mendesah pelan dan mencoba menghentikan Sungmin.

Sungmin sama sekali tak mengindahkan perintah ibunya. Gadis itu lebih fokus mengobrak-abrik isi Walk-in-Closetnya.

"Minnie, sayang.. Lihat aku!" Desah ibunya merasa frustasi.

"Tidak, Mom.. aku mencintainya. Untuk apa kau menjodohkanku dengan si Brengsek Kris?!" teriaknya Frustasi.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Min." Leeteuk mendekat dan mengusap pundak Sungmin.

"Aku baru tau, setelah Ayahmu pulang dari Inggris."

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Mom?!" teriaknya lagi sambil menangis. Gadis itu terduduk lemas.

"Aku mencintainya.. mom.. Aku mencintainya.. hiks."

Gadis itu terlihat Frustasi dan menggeram. Di lemparnya semua pakaian yang tadi ia masukan ke dalam koper.

Leeteuk berlutut mengikuti Anaknya. Dengan sayangnya, Leeteuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan ibunya.

Leeteuk mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan Sungmin. Gadis itu memang telah terpuruk sejak kecil. Dimana seorang Gadis manis menikmati indahnya dunia, Sungmin tak pernah merasakannya. Gadis itu terlewat malu dengan berat badannya. Teman-temannya sering sekali mengejeknya. Sungmin tidak pernah mau untuk pergi keluar. Sepulang sekolah, gadis itu akan mendekam di dalam mansion. Tanpa teman bermain, hanyalah Siwon.

Berbagai cara Leeteuk lakukan agar berat badan Sungmin turun, hasilnya selalu nihil. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Leeteuk sangat terkejut, ketika pertama kali melihat Sungmin yang sangat cantik.

Wanita itu sempat mengira, Sungmin melakukan sejenis operasi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya pada saat sekolah menengah pertama saja Sungmin memiliki banyak teman. Selain itu, Sungmin jarang bertemu dengan Leeteuk maupun ayahnya. Karena Leeteuk dan Kangin terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Dan pada saat Sungmin mulai memasuki Sekolah menengah Akhir, Kangin memberikan tawaran pada gadis itu, berupa melanjutkan sekolah di inggris. Gadis itu awalnya menolak mentah -mentah. Namun pada saat bersamaan juga, gadis itu tiba-tiba menerimanya.

Mungkin sekarang lah Sungmin meluapkan semua emosinya. Karena dulu, hidupnya selalu dalam kuasa penuh Kangin, sang ayah.

Sungmin tetap terisak.

Ia tak mau di jodohkan. Apalagi dengan Kris, pria itu adalah penjahat kelamin. Jika Kyuhyun adalah Lady-Killer maka Kris adalah penjahat kelaminnya. Sudah berapa wanita yang meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Pria hidung belang itu selalu menolak gadis berbadan dua itu mentah-mentah. Atau hanya sekedar memberinya uang.

Dulu, pria yang notabene-nya bernama Kris Wu tersebut memang berusaha mencuri hatinya. Berbagai cara dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Namun Sungmin bukanlah Gadis murahan yang bisa di sogok dengan kata-kata. Gadis itu tak pernah terpengaruh.

Kecuali satu, oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan sentuhannya saja dia bisa gila.

Dia mencintainya, Lady-Killernya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintainya, sayang?"

Sungmin mendongak, gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Dan apa alasan kalian menjodohkanku?" tanyanya balik. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah membalikkan fakta.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya, wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

Kenapa anak manisnya berubah menjadi pembangkang?

Oh, ini salahnya.

Memang salahnya.

Sebenarnya, ia tak keberatan jika Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia malah senang memiliki besan seorang Jenius. Tapi bagaimana?

Kangin lebih memilih menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kris.

Entah apa alasannya, Leeteuk tak tau. Dia akan bertanya, tapi nanti. Setelah Kangin agak mendingan atau keluar dari RS. Keadaanya saat in sangat tidak memungkinkan. Bisa saja penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Maka dari itu, Leeteuk akan mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar menerima Lamaran itu.

Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk salah besar.

"Sungmin, please.., demi ayahmu." Desak Leeteuk tak sabar.

"Mom, berapa kali lagi aku harus bilang bahwa aku menolak." Sungmin menyambar tas selempangnya. Gadis itu mengibas rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Leeteuk ikut bangkit dan tampak terkejut.

"Aku pergi! Jangan cari aku kemana-pun sebelum kalian membatalkan perjodohan itu." Gadis itu melangkah menjauh. Sama seperti saat di rumah sakit. Tak menghiraukan sahutan untuknya.

###

SUNGMIN POV

Aku melangkah keluar dari lift dengan sedikit tergesa.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang aku tuju. Jari lentikku segera memencet sebuah tombol yang tak lain adalah Bel.

Beberapa kali aku memencet tombol tersebut namun pintu tak terbuka. Aku melangkah mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu.

Password-nya.

apa passwordnya?

Apa tanggal lahirnya?

Aku memencet tombol lain. Menekan beberapa digit angka. Hasilnya nihil, pintu tak terbuka.

Lalu aku kembali menebak, mungkin saja dia memakai password tanggal lahirku.

Ceklek.

Pintu apartment Kyuhyun terbuka Otomatis. Dewi dalam batinku tersenyum bangga. Ternyata Kyuhyun memakai tanggal lahirku sebagai password apartmentnya.

Aku segera melangkah masuk.

Tapi apartment ini terasa begitu sepi. Dimana Kyuhyun?

"Kyu?" Panggilku.

Hening.

Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Kemana dia?

Aku melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa. Kurogoh ponsel-ku untuk menelponnya.

Tutt..Tutt..

Telponnya tidak tersambung, hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Aku mendesah frustasi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya. Aku benar-benar gelisah.

Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang selain menunggunya. Aku terus berdiam diri di apartmentnya hingga waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kyuhyun belum juga pulang.

Aku bangkit dan membuka seluruh pakaianku. Aku melempar asal atasan-ku. Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti atau apapun.

Aku menyambar kemeja biru yang tadi pagi sempat ku gunakan. Ku gunakan kembali kemeja itu. Rambutku, ku cepol asal. Perutku terasa berbunyi.

Aku lapar.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan menatap sekitar. Semuanya tampak bersih dan rapi.

Apa yang bisa kubuat?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan ragu. Aku melangkah mendekati kulkas dan membuka kulkas tersebut.

Disana hanya ada Pizza.

Oh, sial.

Pizza-nya sangat dingin. Dan aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghangatkannya. Aku tidak bisa memasak.

Aku terduduk lemas di kursi bar meja pantry. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil memegangi perutku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutku. Mataku terbuka dan aku segera menoleh. Aku hampir saja berjingkrak saking senangnya.

Akhirnya dia pulang.

Aku memeluknya, dan dia balas memelukku.

Namun terasa ada yang aneh darinya. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya.

Mata abu-abunya tampak memerah. Bau alkohol menguak dari hembusan nafasnya.

Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu hendak mencium bibirku, sebelum sempat dia menciumku. Aku telah mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Dia mabuk, astaga!

"Kyu, kau mabuk?" bisikku.

"Aku masih sadar, Baby." Tangannya bergerilya mengelus pinggangku. Ia kembali mendekat dan mengendus leherku. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Dan dia semakin mengekspos permukaan leherku.

Aku mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Kyu, kau mabuk." Ulangku.

"Hm, aku masih sadar." Dia juga mengulang ucapannya.

Aku menarik kepalanya dan menatapnya. Dia balik menatapku, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Kau menyangka bahwa aku mabuk dan tidak sadar?" Tanyanya sambil membuka jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kyu, kau mabuk. Aku yakin kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang," Desahku.

"Untuk apa kau mabuk, Kyu..?" tambahku lagi.

Dia menggeleng.

"Aku memang mabuk. Tapi alkohol itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pikiranku. Aku masih sadar." Jelasnya.

Dia mendekat dan menarik pinggangku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu." Bisiknya parau.

"Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kau sadar." Aku mengusap wajahnya. Ia meraih tanganku dan mengecup buku jariku perlahan.

Tangan lainnya bergerilya melepas kancing kemeja yang kugunakan satu per-satu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sadar, Baby.. aku sadar." Ucapnya melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang tempat.

Aku menatapnya ragu.

"Dia ingin berada di dalam dirimu, Baby.." bisiknya intim. Aku menatapnya ragu, lalu tanpa permisi Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Dengan gairahnya, dia melumat bibirku. Perlahan aku membalas lumatannya. Kulingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Dia menarik tanganku agar membukakan kancing kemejanya, dan aku menurut.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa geli. Aku merona.

"Aku lapar." Aku mencicit.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Bisiknya. Ia memungut kemeja miliknya dan memakaikannya padaku. Ia juga memakai kemejanya kembali.

"Sebentar, aku akan memesan sesuatu." Ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku lalu pergi.

Aku hanya tertegun.

Sial, kenapa perutku berbunyi di waktu yang tidak tepat?

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali dengan kantong putih yang di bawanya. Ternyata dia membeli pizza.

Aku mendesah pelan ketika pizza itu memanjakan diriku. Ku lirik Kyuhyun yang tampak tengah menatapku. Ia tampak menegak saliva-nya.

Aku tertawa pelan berhasil menggodanya.

"Sial.." umpatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sungmin. Makan!" Perintahnya.

Aku cemberut dan turun dari pangkuannya. Ku makan kembali pizza tersebut.

Kyuhyun menarik pizza yang kugigit dengan mulutnya. Ia menarik tengkukku agar lebih mendekat. Ketika pizza yang kami kunyah sama-sama habis satu sama lain. Bibir kami bersentuhan dan dengan cepatnya ia langsung melumat bibirku.

Dibawanya aku ke pangkuannya. Ia melepas ciumannya sejenak dan menatapku. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manisnya.

"Jangan mabuk lagi." Pintaku.

Ia mengangguk.

Aku mencium bibirnya dan dia membalas ciumanku.

Tangannya bergerilya menarik G-string yang kugunakan. Ia merobeknya dengan kasar. Lalu kurasakan miliknya memenuhi diriku.

Aku membelalak menatapnya.

Hell, kapan dia membuka celananya?

Dia tersenyum dengan polos. Aku mencebik pelan. Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jari manisku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan setengah menganga, ketika melihat cincin dengan berlian yang begitu indah. Melingkar di jari manisku.

Oh my, dia melamarku.

Dan dia melakukan hal sama, sama saat pertama kali dia mengencaniku. Namun ini sangat gila, dia memasangkan cincin itu saat kami sedang bercinta.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh haru. Tanpa kuduga, air mataku menetes. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Menandakan bahwa aku jangan menangis. Tapi aku benar-benar terharu. Dia melamarku. Oh Ya Tuhan...

Kyuhyun.

"Marry me?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dan setelah itu, dia kembali melancarkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda. Tangannya membantu menaik turunkan pinggangku. Sementara dia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan arah yang berlawan.

Aku bisa merasakan milikknya yang besar dan panjang terus mendesak masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku benar-benar merasa penuh.

"Ahh..Kyuhh.."

"Kau milikku, Sungmin. Hanya milikku."

Aku benar-benar dibuat melayang olehnya. Kuraih wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Bisa kurasakan dia menggeram dalam ciumanku. Tangannya beralih memeluk pinggangku erat dan menggantikannya dengan menghentak pinggulnya cepat.

Beberapa hentak lagi, dan kami akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Aahhh!" Desah kami bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Aku merasa hangat oleh cairan Kyuhyun. Aku tau ini semua belum selesai. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menggendongku menuju kamarnya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh kami.

###

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mataku.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar melingkar erat di perutku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya.

Dia sudah bangun rupanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Aku mengusap wajahnya dan bergumam.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah melamarku." Bisikku.

Ia mendekat dan melumat bibirku sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku.

Aku membalas ciumannya dengan melumat bibirnya kembali. Ia meraih pinggangku agar mendekat, aku pun mendekat ke arahnya.

Ponselku yang berada di atas nakas tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku melepas ciumanku dan meraih ponsel itu.

Key menelponku rupanya. Aku hendak menjauh -turun dari atas Kyuhyun-namun ia tak membiarkanku pergi.

Kami terduduk-aku berada di pangkuannya. Kugeser tombol hijau, dan telponpun tersambung.

"Halo?" sapaku.

"Halo Sungmin?! Astaga!" jerit Key dengan suara melengking. Aku menjauhkan ponselku sebentar dan mendekatkannya kembali.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau memberikan nomor ponselku padanya?" bisikku.

"Sungmin? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" sahut Key.

Aku tergagap.

"Ahm.. tid-ak.. aku tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Ada apa Key?" tanyaku sedikit mendesah tak nyaman.

"Ah!" Desahku ketika Kyuhyun tetap tak berhenti.

"Sungmin? Halo apa kau disana?"

"Y-ya.. mhhh.. Key-ehmm.. aku masih disinih." Desahku tertahan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Sialan Kyuhyun!

Aku terus mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya, namun ia malah semakin liar.

Jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sungmin, aku benar-benar khawatir ketika mengetahui bahwa Jungmo memiliki niat jahat. Sungguh, aku tak tau apa jadinya. Dia terlihat baik di depan tapi di belakang ternyata seperti itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapannya dan hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu membuatku gila. Bahkan sekarang dirinya telah ada di dalam diriku. Aku terus menahan desahanku agar tak terdengar oleh Key.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakan dirinya. Sebelah tanganku meremas rambutnya.

Oh, ya tuhan.

Pria ini..-begitu nekatnya dirinya.

"Kyuh..-mhpp.." desahku.

Key pasti mendengarnya.

"Sungmin? Minnie kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Yahh, Key. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong matikan telponnya. Akan ku telpon lagi nanti." Ucapku dengan satu tarikan nafas. Segera kugeser tombol merah. Sambungan telepon telah terputus.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kau benar-benar-mpph" aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku ketika Kyuhyun segera melumat bibirku.

Ponsel yang tadinya berada di dalam genggamanku kini terlempar entah kemana.

###

Pria itu menggeram. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Rahang kokohnya tampak mengeras. Pria itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis di belakangnya.

Gadis berambut merah terang dengan lipstick merahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda.

Namun pria itu tak tergoda. Karena telah terbiasa melihat tubuh indah dengan cairan plastik.

Yang ia inginkan bukanlah gadis di hadapannya, melainkan gadis yang bersama rival-nya.

Gadis Manis dengan segala ke angkuhannya.

Masih teringat dalam benaknya, ketika gadis itu menolak ajakan kencannya mentah-mentah.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Gadis berambut merah tadi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Pria itu setengah menggeram.

Gadis itu mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kris, aku punya ide."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan iris cokelatnya. Kyuhyun balik menatapnya. Pria itu meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Meremas jari tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Kau gila.." bisik Sungmin pelan seraya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku gila karenamu." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana jika Key mendengarnya?" Gadis itu bersungut-sungut. Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dengan tubuh yang masih tanpa sehelai benang pun, Sungmin melangkah menuju Walk-in-Closet Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengekori langkah gadisnya.

Sungmin meraih kaos Kyuhyun lalu memakainya. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dimana boxer-mu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Baby, pakai saja celana dalamku." Ujarnya pria itu ringan. Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal. Sungmin berdecak. Pipi gadis itu agak memerah.

Sial, itu sangat memalukan. Tidak mungkin Sungmin memakainya.

"Kyu, aku rasa kau butuh dokter. Tingkat kecabulanmu setiap hari semakin naik saja." Gerutu Sungmin, melangkah keluar dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menarik satu boxer Kyuhyun dan memakainya. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Baby please. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Sungmin menggeleng, Tanda menolak. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku malu." Ujar gadis itu jujur.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ayo masak. Aku ingin melihatmu." Pintanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menggesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Sungmin. Pria itu menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Oke, baiklah." Pria itu menarik kaosnya dan memakainya.

Kyuhyun memotong sayuran dengan cekatannya. Sungmin memperhatikannya. Gadis itu merasa malu, seharusnya ia yang memasak bukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekat dan merebut pisau itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ajarkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Pria itu menggeser dirinya, memberikan Sungmin ruang.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Sungmin mengangkat bahu dengan wajah merona.

"Lakukan dengan perlahan Baby." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mengarahkan pisau tersebut dengan perlahan. Menekan benda tajam itu ke arah sayuran. Namun bukanlah sayuran yang teriris melainkan jari nya. Sungmin meringis sambil mengibaskan jarinya.

Kekasihnya tampak panik,

Kyuhyun membawa jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Pria itu dengan lembut menghisap darah Sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah serius kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mendongak untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit." Gadis itu tersenyum samar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau akan terluka. Ya sudah.. biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Pria itu melangkah mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata sebuah plester. Kyuhyun menempelkan plester tersebut pada luka Sungmin.

"Sekarang, kau duduk saja Oke?" Pria itu membawa Sungmin kembali duduk di meja pantry. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa juga jarinya harus terluka?

Oh, padahal ia ingin sekali belajar memasak.

Sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya, sekedar bermain game untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya juga.

Sungmin mendesah lalu berujar dengan mata fokus terhadap ponselnya.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menyimpan ponselnya.

"Malas." Ujar Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Pria itu menata dua piring di atas meja.

Sungmin mencebik lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencomot bacon hasil Kyuhyun.

"Hm, kau selalu bisa membuatku kagum Tuan Cho." gadis itu mengulum jarinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Diraihnya jari Sungmin lalu ia kulum dengan lembut.

"Rasanya nikmat." Kyuhyun mengulum jari itu dengan gerakan slow motion.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menjauhkan jarinya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan mesum. Sekarang waktunya makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

###

Siwon menatap jalanan dengan perasaan kalut. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tertidur karena mencari Sungmin. Pamannya sedang di rawat akibat penyakit jantung yang di deritanya. Dan anaknya, Lee Sungmin. Malah kabur dengan seorang pria.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Gara -gara Sungmin pernikahannya di undur. Padahal, Kibum telah mengandung anaknya. Ya, gadis itu sedang hamil 2 bulan. Itu salahnya, mereka melakukannya saat mabuk. Siwon tidak sadar dan tak memakai alat kontrasepsi.

Siwon harus segera menikahinya. Walau tentu, ia pun belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kibum. Masalah perasaan, bisa ia atur nanti. Toh ia sudah dapat menafsirkan. Mungkin, ia mencintai gadis itu.

Karena Siwon sangat perduli padanya. Ia bertemu dengan Kibum pertama kali di sebuah cafe. Gadis itu bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan. Ceroboh. Itulah Kibum.

Gadis itu membuat kesalahan fatal. Menyiram jas pengunjung dengan Kopi. Awalnya, Siwon hanya memperhatikannya tapi ketika pelanggan itu hendak menamparnya. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Siwon mendekat dan menolong Kibum.

Kibum pun ia bawa ke apartmentnya. Karena gadis itu terlantar dan Siwon pun tak tega juga. Dan semuanya pun di mulai sejak mereka melakukan hal 'lebih'.

Siwon memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Valet. Pria itu melangkah memasuki sebuah mall.

Iris matanya menatap sekitar. Mencari-cari seseorang dan pada akhirnya, dia menemukan orang itu.

Detektif andalannya.

Siwon segera duduk dan memesan segelas kopi. Ia butuh penenangan. Dan semoga detektifnya telah mendapatkan informasi baru.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada kemajuan?"

"Ternyata, Nona Sungmin tinggal bersama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Di apartment mewahnya, kawasan Gangnam."

Siwon mendesah.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Pria ber-jas hitam itu pun pergi.

Siwon menyesap kopinya. Pria itu menatap sekeliling cafe. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang tampak berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria. Mata cokelat gadis itu tampak berbinar.

Siwon bangkit, pria itu mendekat ke arah meja tersebut.

###

Sungmin membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat kehadiran Siwon. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bermimpi, pasti.

"Sungmin." Geram pria itu seperti menahan amarah.

Pria itu tampak sangat kacau. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata, dan wajah lelahnya.

"Si-won?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Ayahmu sakit, sedangkan kau disini bersenang-senang dengan pria itu." Tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik lengan Sungmin dengan paksa. Sungmin meringis. Dengan satu sentakkan, tarikan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon menjauh hingga tersungkur.

"Hey! Jangan sentuh dia!" Bentak Kyuhyun tak terima.

Beberapa pelanggan cafe mulai menatap ke arah mereka.

Siwon bangkit dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Dia urusanku, kau jangan ikut campur!" teriaknya.

"Dia calon istriku. Aku berhak ikut campur jika ada yang melukainya." Kyuhyun mengatakannya penuh penekanan.

Siwon tersenyum sinis. Pria itu menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa benar? Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Kris hah? Apa benar bajingan ini calon suamimu?!"

"Sial! Persetan dengan Kris! Apa maumu Siwon?!" Sungmin membentaknya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Siwon membelalak tak percaya. Gadis itu berani menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya kepadanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin mengumpat dengan kata -kata kasar. Pria itu menggeleng.

Sungmin gadis yang manis. Selalu menjaga bahasa dan keanggunaannya. Dan sekarang?

Gadis itu benar-benar berubah.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau berubah Minnie"

Gadis itu tersenyum masam.

"Memang," Sungmin mendengus.

"Dan untuk apa kau mencariku? Katakan pada LEE YOUNG WON, aku akan mengganti namaku menjadi CHO SUNGMIN. Lupakan aku sebagai anaknya, jika ia masih bersikeras menjodohkanku." Teriaknya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lengan gadisnya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Siwon kembali menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Kau harus pulang, Sungmin. Ayahmu, dia membutuhkanmu. Lupakan, pria ini." Bentak Siwon tak menyerah.

Kyuhyun melemparkan bogem mentah pada Siwon. Pria itu kembali tersungkur dengan Sudut bibir yang sobek. Kyuhyun mendekat, pria itu menghajar Siwon habis -habisan. Tak perduli Siwon kliennya. Tak perduli ayahnya marah karena hubungan bisnis mereka terpecah.

Yang ia perdulikan adalah Gadisnya.

Tak terima, Siwon membalas dengan kembali menghajar Kyuhyun. Sungmin memanggil security untuk menengahi mereka.

Nafas Kyuhyun tampak terengah-engah. Pria itu sama kacaunya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan amarah yang masih meluap.

Siwon pun menatapnya tak kalah bencinya. Pria itu menepis cekalan security.

"Baiklah, Sungmin Kau pilih Ayahmu atau dia?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu sedang mencoba mencari kekuatan.

"Kyuhyun, aku memilih Kyuhyun." Gumamnya.

Siwon kembali membelalak. Pria itu tertawa hambar. Lalu menjauh.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Ayo kita pulang." Bisik gadis itu dengan air mata yang berlinang.

###

"Dia menolak, paman. Apa tidak bisa paman membatalkan pernikahan mereka?" Siwon mendesah.

"Entahlah, Siwon. Bagiku memang tak masalah jika Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi di satu sisi aku pun tak yakin, apakah Kyuhyun akan menjaganya. Pria itu terkenal dengan sifatnya." Kangin menatap jendela ruang inapnya dengan menerawang. Alat infus dan bantu nafas masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Mungkin saja dia telah berubah paman. Biarkan Sungmin bahagia."

Kangin hanya terdiam.

Di balik pintu, seorang pria tampak menggeram tak senang.

Pria itu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

###

"Aw.."Kyuhyun meringis ketika Sungmin mengobati lukanya.

"Perlahan, Baby." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mencelupkan kassa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kyuhyun meraih kassa tersebut dari tangannya lalu membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya.

"Ssh,"

"Hiks.." isaknya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kita tetap akan menikah apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh janji.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

###

Kangin menatap Kris dengan pandangan datar. Pria separuh baya itu sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk bisa mengatakan sepatah kata. Sejujurnya, ia sangat berhutang pada Kris akan nyawanya. Dan Ia tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan Sungmin dengan Kris. Perjodohan itu adalah Rasa terima kasihnya pada Kris.

FLASHBACK

London, Inggris. (Satu Minggu yang lalu)

Pria separuh baya itu menatap heningnya jalanan kota di malam hari. Saat ini, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartmentnya. Diantar sang supir menumpangi sebuah Limusin berwarna putih.

Pria itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ternyata pekerjaannya memang banyak menyita waktu. Pria itu menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba mobil Limusin yang dikendarai supirnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Pria separuh baya itu memencet sebuah Tombol agar kaca pembatas terbuka.

"Ada apa Will?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sepertinya, mobil mengalami masalah Tuan. Biar saya lihat." Pria yang notabene merupakan supir pribadi Kangin di Inggris tersebut turun. Dan segera memeriksa keadaan mobil. Namun ternyata, mobil tidak mengalami kesalah apapun melainkan Bannya bocor.

William menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kenapa bisa?

Merasa menunggu lama, Kangin keluar dari mobilnya. Pria itu menatap William dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bannya bocor Tuan. Sepertinya ada orang yang jahil menyimpan beberapa benda tajam di jalanan." Jelas Will.

"Lalu bagaimana? Ini sudah larut?" Kangun tampak kebingungan. Jalanan tampak sangatlah sepi.

Dari arah berlawanan, Tampak segerombolan Geng motor yang menghampiri mereka. Seketika wajah Kangin pucat pasi.

Para preman itu mendekat dan meminta paksa uang Kangin beserta kunci mobil Limusin mereka. Namun dari arah berlawanan juga, sebuah Mobil Lamborghini aventador melintas dan berhenti di hadapan mereka.

Dan terjadilah pergulatan antara satu pria dengan segerombolan geng motor tersebut. Hampir saja salah satu anggota geng motor tersebut menusuk perut Kangin dengan pisau. Namun rencananya gagal karena seorang pria membentengi pisau tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

Jadilah tangannya yang tertusuk. Pria itu meringis dan geng motor tersebut pun kabur.

Kangin mendesah berat ketika melihat telapak tangan pria itu penuh dengan cairan merah. Pria separuh baya itu melilitkan sapu tangannya.

"William, telpon ambulance sekarang juga!" Perintahnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Itulah mengapa Kangin begitu sulit untuk membatalkan pernikahan Sungmin dengan Kris. Kris telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia berhutang budi padanya.

Hampir saja Kris tak terselamatkan saat itu karena kekurangan darah. Namun untungnya golongan darahnya sama dengan Kris. Kris juga sempat di rawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, membuat Kangin semakin dirayapi rasa bersalah.

Dan hingga pada suatu hari, ia mencoba membalas budinya pada Kris dengan mencari tahu sosok pria itu. Ternyata Kris seorang pengusaha kaya, pria itu baru saja di putuskan oleh kekasihnya. Sekelibat ide tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam benaknya. Anak gadisnya belum memiliki seorang kekasih, itu yang ia tahu.

Jadi apa salahnya jika ia menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kris. Toh, Kris sosok yang pantas dan sederajat dengannya.

Tapi ternyata, kenyataan tak seindah apa yang di rencanakannya. Anak gadisnya lebih memilih melupakan Ayahnya ketimbang menikah dengan Kris. Gadis itu menolak keras. Sungmin ternyata telah berkencan dengan seorang pria yang seribu kali lebih kaya dari Kris, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang Jenius anak Cho Yunho. Kangin tak pernah keberatan jika Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Namun setelah ia perhatikan lebih lanjut sosoknya, pria separuh baya itu sangat keberatan jika Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok Kyuhyun bukanlah panutan yang baik. Pria itu telah mendapatkan julukan buruk dalam kepribadiannya. Walaupun dalam dunia bisnis Kyuhyun adalah Rajanya, tetap saja pria itu adalah Lady -killer.

Kangin meragukan bahwa Kyuhyun dapat membahagiakan anaknya. Pria separuh baya itu khawatir, jika suatu saat Kyuhyun akan mencampakkannya.

Tapi sekarang, sepertinya Kangin harus bisa menerima keputusan Sungmin. Ia harus bisa merestui Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun dan membatalkan Perjodohannya dengan Kris.

"Kris.."

.

.

.

Kris menatap pria separuh baya di hadapannya dengan geram. Pria itu sangat yakin bahwa Kangin akan memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Sungmin.

Tentu saja Kris tak terima. Pria itu hampir saja kehilangan tangan kirinya demi mendapatkan Sungmin. Berbagai cara ia rancang sedemikian rupa. Dari geng motor suruhannya dan juga dokter yang ia suruh agar berpura-pura.

Ya, berpura-pura mengatakan pada Kangin bahwa ia bisa lumpuh dan kehilangan tangannya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat rasa bersalah Kangin semakin besar.

Jauh-jauh ia pergi ke London hanya untuk melancarkan rencananya. Jujur saja, ia terobsesi dengan Lee Sungmin. Ia ingin mencicipi gadis itu. dalam hidupnya, telah banyak supermodel yang ia nikmati tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja, hanya Lee Sungmin lah yang membuatnya benar- benar bergairah. Nafsunya selalu naik jika melihat tubuh indah itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Sialnya, Rival beratnya ternyata telah mendapatkan Sungmin lebih awal.

Kris yakin, Kyuhyun telah meniduri Sungmin lebih dulu. Walau begitu tak membuat semangatnya patah, ia tetap akan melakukan berbagai cara demi mendapatkan Sungmin. Tak peduli Sungmin telah ditiduri pria itu.

Yang ia inginkan adalah Sungmin.

Kris mendongak ketika Kangin memanggil namanya. Tangan pria itu telah mengepal sejak tadi, buku jarinya tampak memutih.

"Kris, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya memang perjodohan ini tak dapat di teruskan. aku harap kau mengerti." Jelas Kangin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup mengerti." Ujar pria itu menjawab dengan nada menggeram di dalamnya.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Keluh Kangin.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya harus segera pergi. Permisi." Pria itu melangkah keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon memasuki ruangan Kangin sambil mendorong kursi roda. Kris menatapnya dengan datar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan respon Kris.

Pria itu masuk. Di dalam tampak Kangin yang sedang menatap jalanan kota melalui jendela. Siwon menghampirinya. Kangin menoleh sekilas dan kembali memandang jalanan.

"Semoga ini pilihan yang terbaik." Pria itu bangkit di bantu oleh Siwon untuk duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku yakin paman telah memilih yang terbaik." Siwon menjawab dengan tenang.

Kangin mendesah pelan.

"Antarkan aku sekarang, ke apartment Kyuhyun."

###

Sungmin memainkan jari-jarinya di sekitar dada telanjang Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mendongak menatap kekasihnya. Kepalanya bersandar di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan iris abu-abunya. Sungmin mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak agak lebam karena pertengkarannya dengan Siwon. Pria itu sedikit meringis ketika lukanya dengan tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh Sungmin.

"Aku yakin ini sangat menyakitkan." Ringis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, pria itu mencubit hidung Sungmin.

Sakit?

Oh, ini tak seberapa baginya. Di bandingkan apabila ia membayangkan Sungmin menikah dengan Kris. Semua itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

Ia tak akan pernah mau merelakan Sungmin, apalagi untuk sosok Kris.

Kyuhyun bangkit, Sungmin mengikutinya. Kyuhyun meraih Boxer beserta kaos nya lalu memakainya. Sungmin memperhatikan kekasihnya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pandangan iris cokelatnya mengarah pada perut sixpack Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Pria itu meraih jemari Sungmin, membawa telapak tangan gadis itu ke dadanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Semua ini, milikmu Baby.." bisiknya.

Tanpa menjawab Ucapan Kyuhyun, Gadis itu bangkit lalu mengalungkan Tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Milikku?" Jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan di gigitnya bibir bawah dan atas Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Kyuhyun memeluk punggung telanjang Sungmin. Pria itu mengusap punggung gadisnya dengan pelan. Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya.

Sugmin menjauhkan bibirnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku pun milikmu." Bisiknya.

"Kau memang milikku Sungmin, semuanya milikku." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pria itu menenggelamkan jarinya ke dalam inti Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun menjauhkan jarinya lalu melumat jari tersebut.

"Kita menikah, besok."

Sungmin membelalak.

"Kau serius?" Bisiknya tak percaya.

"Aku selalu serius Sungmin. Aku tak perduli dengan restu orang tuamu. Persetan dengan semua itu." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga gadis itu telentang. Pria itu menindihnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku Gila, sayang." racaunya ketika ia menciumi leher jenjang Sungmin. Sungmin menarik kepala pria itu hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Gadis itu menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tuan Cho,, sebaiknya kau segera menjauh. Lihatlah betapa cabulnya dirimu, kau sudah berpakaian." Ujar Gadis itu dengan kekehan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Pria itu bangkit dan menjauh. Sungmin pun bangkit melangkah meraih T-shirt Kyuhyun yang menggantung lalu memakainya. Gadis itu mencepol asal rambutnya.

"Boxermu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Pria itu menyerahkan underwearnya membuat Sungmin berdecak.

"Kyuhyun, astaga... rasanya, aku benar-benar frustasi karena mu." Gadis itu menyambar Underwear Kyuhyun dan memakainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku sangat senang kau memakainya, Nona Lee." Pria itu menegak air putih di atas nakas.

Sungmin berkacak pinggang.

Sial, pipinya merona.

Astaga, semuanya benar - benar intim. Gadis itu mendesah tak nyaman. Rasanya, kupu-kupu berterbangan begitu bebas di dalam perutnya, darahnya berdesir mengingat Underwear siapa yang ia pakai saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya, pria itu mengelus bokong Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Lihatlah, kau begitu indah memakai milikku" ucapnya menggoda Sungmin. Pria itu menggerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum juga.

Ting. tong.

Tiba - tiba bel apartment berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar.

Pria itu membuka pintu apartment-nya. Seketika ia mematung melihat kehadiran Kangin dan Siwon. Pria itu tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Tidak, tidak!

Ia tak ingin Sungmin pergi.

Sungmin melangkah keluar. Gadis itu penasaran. Siapa yang datang? Benaknya bertanya-tanya. Lalu sebelum pergi gadis itu memakai celana pendek milik Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Ia memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya ketika melihat kehadiran Siwon dan ayahnya. Gadis itu memasang gaya angkuhnya. Tanpa mau susah payah menatap kedua orang tersebut, gadis itu berujar.

"Aku rasa sepertinya ucapanku yang tadi belum cukup? Benarkah? Apa perlu ku perjelas." Gadis itu mengatakannya penuh penekanan.

Demi apapun, Sungmin tak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi kepada ayahnya, ia sangat yakin perkataanya telah melewati batas. Dan itu pasti menyakiti perasaan Kangin. Tapi ini demi kebahagiaannya juga, ia tak ingin selamanya hidupnya di atur dan di batasi oleh orang tuanya. Ia juga ingin menikmati indahnya hidup. Indahnya bagaimana ia bisa memilih dan menikmati kebahagiaan sesuai dengan pilihannya.

"Minnie, bukan seperti itu maksud kedatangan kami." Jelas Siwon.

"Jadi? Apalagi? Kalau bukan kalian ingin memisahkanku dengan Kyuhyun. Asal kalian tau, kami akan menikah besok." Tegas gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Shh, kuharap kau dengarkan dulu maksud ayahmu. Mari masuk." Ajaknya dengan ramah.

Mereka pun masuk. Kangin menatap sekeliling Apartment Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menilai. Sungmin berdecak pelan.

"Kedatanganku kesini, bukan ingin memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun, Minnie. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku merestui hubungan kalian." Jelas Kangin dengan satu helaan nafas.

Sungmin membelalak seketika.

"Ka-u? Bercanda kan?"

Kangin berdehem.

"Aku serius."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru. Siwon tersenyum samar ketika melihat senyum Sungmin yang mengembang. Gadis itu memekik pelan.

"Terimakasih, Dad." Bisiknya seraya berhambur ke dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Sama-sama." balas Kangin.

Kangin mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin. Pria paruh baya itu beralih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu tersenyum samar pada Kangin.

"Dan maaf Dad jika perkataanku telah menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Minnie, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Daddy." Gumamnya serak.

"Baiklah, Minnie. Ayahmu harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit." Siwon bangkit.

"Dad, semoga kau lekas sembuh."

Kangin tersenyum samar. Pria separuh baya itu mendorong kursi rodanya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di tepuknya dengan pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jaga anakku." Pintanya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi.

Setelah mereka pergi Sungmin langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu memekik kegirangan.

"Kyu, aku benar - benar mencintaimu." Teriaknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

###

Kris menegak minumannya dengan kasar, pria itu menatap botol ketiganya dengan pandangan remang. Di sampingnya, Seohyun tampak mengusap kejantanan pria itu. Kris menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Lalu kemudian menarik tengkuk Seohyun dan melumat bibir gadis itu.

Seohyun membalas ciumannya dengan perlahan. Gadis itu membantu Kris membuka kancing kemejanya. Seohyun bukan hanya sekedar teman-rencananya-tapi, gadis itu juga One night Stand nya. Selain pelacur dan model yang sukarela pada Kris, Seohyun pun menjadi pilihannya.

Kadang saat Kris sedang malas meniduri mereka. Ia akan memilih Seohyun. Walau gadis itu memiliki tubuh indah karena hasil operasi plastik, namun cukup menggairahkan juga bagi Kris.

Pria itu meremas dada Seohyun dengan kasar. Seohyun memekik.

"Mereka akan menikah besok." Ucap gadis itu dengan nafas terengah.

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?!" Geramnya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kita harus menjalankan rencana kita besok." Gadis itu tersenyum sinis.

###

Sungmin meremas gaunnya dengan gugup. Bibir gadis itu terkatup dengan rapat. Kadang pula terbuka berkomat-kamit melafalkan sebuah doa. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, walau sangat sederhana dan mendadak. Tapi semua itu benar-benar membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Jantungnya terasa lari marathon. Adrenalin melaju dalam dirinya.

Ini hari pernikahannya, namun sayangnya sang ayah tak dapat mengantarnya sampai ke altar. Beliau masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Yang mewakilinya adalah Pamannya, ayah Siwon.

Gadis itu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika ia mengingat pemotretan itu.

Ya, pada saat itu Kyuhyun bertanya padanya apakah kita akan menikah? Dan ternyata semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Pria cabul itu akan menjadi suaminya.

Tiba - tiba pintu terbuka, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Disana tampak Kibum dengan wajah pucatnya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sungmin, mobil yang Kyuhyun tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan."

.

.

.

.

END

#ditabokreaders

wkwkwk tbc diing xD pisss -,-v

hai~ author udh update nooh, ribut bgt pada nyuruh update hhaa, pan sengaja pen ngasih kejutan di tgl 8 barengan ama ultah author ^^ #plakk #apahubungannya-_- ohh iye.. bentar lagi nih epep kan selese #nangisdipojokan jujur author sendiri kok kagak ikhlas yaakk nih epep end T.T author terlalu cinta ama readers nyaa :'v rencananya author mo nge remake lagi, doain mudah2an kagak ada halangan yeee wkwkwk..

 **Big thanks to:**

 **evil ugi, , nova137, kyuminkyukyu, lydiasimatupang2301, DnEnK, Rusa Beijing LH7, SecretVin137, TiffyTiffanyLee, kyuna36, panypany, 137line, KimRyeona19, Harusuki Ginichi-137411,Shengmin137, Cho Vincelin, sandrimayy88, ismayminniELF, Orange girls, cywelf, nurindakyumin, ratu kyuhae, rahmaotter, chokyuri, heldamagnae, hyoo-jin08, babyxing, ovallea, skymoebius, SuniaSunKyu137, Cho MeiHwa, abilhikmah, Choi Ryeo Hyun, Karen Kouzuki, Lusiwonest, KyuMinElfcloud, lee kyurah, nanayukeroo, dewi. , coffeewie137, danactebh, esmeraldaisya, PumpkinEvil137, new readers and all siders.**

bbm: 529e4534

review please?


	13. Chapter 12

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

FLASHBACK

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga. Besok, ia akan resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Cho Sungmin. Gadis itu benar-benar bahagia, Ayahnya telah merestui hubungan mereka. Entah bagaimana cara gadis itu menyampaikan semuanya dengan kata-kata. yang jelas, ia hanya bisa menafsirkan melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta. Oke sepertinya memang ia berlebihan, Kyuhyun saja tak terlalu begitu. Tapi baginya, karena ia wanita. Tentu saja, ia lebih merasakan.

Gadis itu terus menatap cincin yang Kyuhyun sematkan di jari manisnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menghampirinya. Di samping itu, Tampak di dalam apartment Kyuhyun, keluarga Sungmin. Mereka semua sedang sibuk merencakan pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah merancang semuanya.

Pria itu memiliki banyak koneksi yang mempermudah kebutuhannya. Tapi tetap saja, Leeteuk ingin lebih ikut andil dalam merancang pernikahan mereka. Wanita itu kelewat antusias, karena yang akan menjadi suami Sungmin adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Lagi pula siapa yang tak ingin memiliki menantu seorang Jenius?

Leeteuk, Kibum, dan In Young ikut andil merancang ulang pernikahan mereka. Besok mereka hanya akan menikah biasa di sebuah gereja. Untuk resepsi akan menyusul 3 hari setelahnya. Karena pernikahan ini terlalu mendadak juga.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Sungmin. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengendus rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Kyu.." bisik gadis itu dengan senyum yang tersungging.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya, dan gadis itu pun menurut.

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, gadis itu mendongak menatap iris abu-abu Kyuhyun dengan iris cokelatnya. Kyuhyun meraih dagunya dan mencium bibir ranum itu sekilas.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

"Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Hiduplah bersamaku sampai akhir hayatku." Ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

Seketika Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh, Kyu... aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Selain satu kata bahwa aku benar-benar bahagia."

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun memegang bahu gadis itu dan kembali menatapnya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi kita harus tetap bersama, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Bisik pria itu.

Sungmin tertegun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk dalam benaknya. Pria itu menerawang menatap jalanan.

Hening...

Dalam posisi seperti itu, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun dengan pemikiran firasatnya dan Sungmin dengan pemikiran esok. Hingga sebuah suara, membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Leeteuk berdecak dan mendekati mereka.

"Astaga, kalian ini. Ayo Kita harus segera pergi." Decaknya.

Sungmin tetap tak acuh dan masih bermanja-manja dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Tsk! Sungmin-Kyuhyun! Besok kalian akan menikah."

"Mom... nanti kami menyusul." Rengek Sungmin. Gadis itu memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Oke baiklah, terserahlah.. jam 8 malam tepat kalian harus sudah tiba di mansion." Ujar wanita itu lalu melenggang dengan anggunnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Kyuhyun.

"Oh Ya Tuhan.. waktu kita hanya 4 jam." Bisik Kyuhyun inti.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain, Kyu... selain satu hal." Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum misterius.

###

"Yey! Aku menang!" sorak Sungmin kegirangan.

Kyuhyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ah.. dasar.. sudah tiga kali ia kalah main monopoli dengan Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin cukup handal dalam permainan ini. Pria itu mendesah dan menyerahkan dirinya pasrah pada Sungmin. Di ulurkannya kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Oke, Babe. Aku tak rela jika selalu kalah. Kau harus merasakan penderitaanku." Pria itu mendekat dan menarik pinggang Sungmin. Di lumatnya bibir Gadis itu dengan pelan. Sungmin mendesah, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya-memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah dengan lidah, Sungmin meremas rambut cokelat Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menarik bibirnya menjauh lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar gadis itu kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sungmin menatap nanar kain putih di hadapannya. Air mata telah berjatuhan sedari tadi. Buliran kristal bening itu tak berhentinya mengalir. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Semua harapan kebahagiaannya telah hancur. Apa yang ia harapkan kini bagaikan pecahan kaca yang tak berbentuk. Kebahagiaan itu dapat kembali di perbaiki, namun tak akan seindah sebelumnya. Orang yang berjanji padanya, orang yang mencintainya, dan juga orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kini telah telentang tak bernyawa, pria itu telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Pria itu berbohong akan segalanya, pria itu bilang bahwa dia menginginkannya, pria itu juga bilang bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi mereka tetap akan mematung di altar. Namun apa? Pria itu pergi meninggalkannya. Pria itu tak menepati janjinya.

Pria itu meninggalkannya.

Pria itu meninggalkannya.

Perih, itu yang gadis itu rasakan. Sakit? Tentu saja, ia bagaikan terhempas ke dalam lubang yang dalam.

Oh sepertinya, itu tak seberapa menyakitkan dibandingkan melihatnya tak bernyawa. Melihat mayatnya hancur tanpa rupa. Pria tampan yang memujanya, kini hanyalah sisa -sisa tubuh yang menjijikan. Begitu menjijikan sampai-sampai dokter pun melarangnya untuk membuka kain tersebut.

Sungmin terus menangis dalam diam, tak ada isakkan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah kain di hadapannya. Kibum yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mendekat dan memeluk bahunya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan. Di tinggal seseorang yang kita cintai tentu sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi, dimana waktunya kita akan mengikat janji satu sama lain. Semuanya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Tadi, saat Kibum hendak memanggil Sungmin ke dalam ruang rias. Ia mendapat kabar dari Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang Kyuhyun dan supirnya tumpangi meledak seketika di tempat kejadian.

Kibum sempat terkejut dan segera memberitahukannya pada Sungmin.

Alhasil, seperti orang yang kesetanan, gadis itu melajukan mobil Ferrari miliknya tanpa mengganti gaunnya. Gadis itu berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergopoh. Dan seketika, Sungmin hanya mematung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tertutupi kain putih.

Gadis itu menangis, namun tak sejadi-jadinya, gadis itu menangis dalam diamnya.

Dokter menyarankan, agar mereka tak membuka kain tersebut karena jasad Kyuhyun yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Pria itu mengalami banyak kerusakan pada tubuhnya akibat ledakan tersebut. Tak sedikitpun, Sungmin membuka kain tersebut. Ia hanya mematung sambil menangis dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Minnie, ayo kita pulang." Ajak gadis itu, tak tega membiarkan Sungmin yang terus mematung.

Gadis itu menolak keras pulang ke mansionnya, Sungmin memilih pulang ke Apartment milik Kyuhyun. Ia akan tinggal disana. Entah, padahal Leeteuk telah menyarankan agar gadis itu tinggal di mansion saja.

Saat pemakaman Kyuhyun pun, Sungmin sama sekali tak menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Gadis itu lebih memilih mendekam di kamar Kyuhyun. Memakai kemeja milik Kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat biasa pria itu tidur. Gadis itu terus menangis dalam diam. Hingga tengah malam, Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang musik Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut dan terisak. Ia bagaikan runtuh tak bertulang, gadis itu terjatuh dengan lemasnya. Terduduk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia rindu pria itu. Semuanya terasa begitu hampa.

Sungmin terus menangis dalam kesunyian. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang meneranginya. Masih teringat dalam dirinya, pertama kali gadis itu menyerahkan dirinya. Dan saat ia terbangun tengah malam, ia mendengar gesekkan biola yang menjadi irama yang begitu indah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

Dan ia pun masih mengingat senyum cabul, godaan, kemanjaan Kyuhyun padanya. Ketika SMA, Kyuhyun cabul yang menggodanya, dan ketika saat ini. Di saat mereka akan meraih kebahagiaan mereka bersama, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu tersadar dan bangkit, ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan terisak.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin terbangun ketika mendengar suara bel apartment. Gadis itu hampir saja berjingkrak senang.

Kyuhyun-nya telah kembali!

Namun senyumnya memudar, ketika orang yang ia harapkan bukanlah Kyuhyun. Melainkan Siwon dan Leeteuk yang datang. Gadis itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk tanpa suara.

Ternyata, kedatangan Leeteuk dan Siwon adalah untuk membujuk Sungmin agar kembali ke mansion. Namun, Sungmin tetap dengan pilihannya. Dengan entengnya gadis itu menolak.

Dan di saat Leeteuk mengajak Sungmin untuk mendatangi makam Kyuhyun, gadis itu menolak.

Akhirnya, Leeteuk menyerah dan memilih untuk menemani Sungmin disini.

###

Berhari-hari, Tak sedikitpun Sungmin beranjak dari posisinya, gadis itu hanya bangkit jika haus dan ingin ke kamar mandi. Gadis itu tampak begitu kacau, tubuhnya kini terlihat begitu kurus di tambah mata bengkak dan kantung matanya.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu mendekat ke arahnya. Anak gadisnya terlihat begitu menghawatirkan. Setelah 1 bulan kepergian Kyuhyun, gadis itu tampak begitu kacau. Leeteuk selalu setia menemaninya di apartment ini. Wanita itu sering mendengar Sungmin yang menangis setiap malam.

"Minnie." Bisik Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. Ingin rasanya Leeteuk menangis, ia tak tega jika melihat Sungmin yang seperti sekarang. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Ibunya.

"Mom? Dimana Kyuhyun? Dia akan kembali, kan?" Bisiknya diiringi isakkan. Selalu itu yang Sungmin tanyakan, tiap menit dan jam. Gadis itu tak pernah berhenti menanyakan hal tersebut. Tanpa bosan dan jengah, Leeteuk selalu menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Wanita itu meraih nampan di atas nakas dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Nampan itu berisi makanan dan minum.

Biasanya, Sungmin akan mengamuk dan melempar makanan tersebut. Namun kali ini, gadis itu hanya menatapnya.

"Makan ya?" pinta ibunya.

Tanpa menolak, Sungmin meraih sendok dan menyendok makanan tersebut. Baru saja makanan itu sampai ke dalam Kerongkongannya, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju Kamar mandi. Di muntahkannya seluruh isi perutnya. Ia merasakan mual yang amat bergejolak.

Hoeekk... hoeek...

Leeteuk yang memang panik segera mendekati Sungmin dan memijit pelan pundak gadis itu. Sungmin terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Semua yang ia muntahkan hanyalah cairan putih. Leeteuk tertegun ketika melihat cairan putih tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin memuntahkan isi perutnya, kemarin pun saat Leeteuk memasak ikan Tuna Sungmin langsung menjauh dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wanita itu menggeleng tak percaya.

Ini, semua ini...

"Minnie, katakan padaku! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini!" bentaknya. Sungmin tertegun.

###

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan nanar. Sedangkan Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu diam seribu bahasa. Beberapa kali Leeteuk mengguncang bahunya, namun itulah Sungmin yang sekarang. Gadis itu hanya mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk tanpa buka suara sedikitpun. Leeteuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, wanita itu kini menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

Betapa malangnya nasib anak gadisnya. Di saat hari bahagianya, gadis itu harus mengalami kepahitan. Dan di saat masa-masa ia mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun, justru gadis itu malah semakin tenggelam. Mengingat sang kekasih karena ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Tanpa di beritahu pun Leeteuk sangat yakin, bahwa Sungmin sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu menangis, ia mendongak dan menatap ibunya sembari menggeleng.

"Dia telah berjanji padaku mom, dia telah berjanji! Hiks...dia berjanji akan menghamiliku dan kami akan menikah hikss.. dan sekarang... hiks... aku hamil anaknya..." racau gadis itu tampak terpuruk.

Leeteuk tertegun, wanita itu menganga tak percaya.

"Apa?!"

Leeteuk kembali mengguncang bahu Sungmin dengan pelan. Lemahnya tubuh Sungmin membuat gadis itu terhuyung.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?! Kenapa dia menghamilimu?!" bentak Leeteuk sembari terisak.

"Kami saling mencintai, dan Daddy tidak merestui hubungan kami. Apa salahnya jika aku hamil? Haha..." Gadis itu tertawa hambar. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Lee Sungmin, gadis angkuh, supermodel terkenal, kini hanyalah gadis kumal yang tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi polesan make up mahal yang tertata rapi di wajahnya. Hanya kantung mata yang menghiasi mata indahnya dan hanya warna putih yang memolesi bibir ranumnya. Tubuh indah moleknya, kini bagaikan Tulang tanpa daging. Betapa kurusnya gadis cantik ini. Akhir-akhir ini media sedang menyorotnya karena berita kematian anak seorang jenius, Cho Kyuhyun.

Para wartawan berbondong-bondong rela berdesakkan demi mendapatkan berita tersebut. Berita meninggalnya Cho Kyuhyun adalah Topik yang sangat panas. Mereka bisa meraih keuntungan tinggi jika dapat memperjelas hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ini, mereka tidak tahu soal hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yang mereka tau, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah pria tak berperasaan yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Dan mereka juga hanya tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tunangan Seo Jo Hyun.

Gadis itu berhenti tertawa lalu menatap lantai dengan nanar. Ia menekuk kakinya, di peluknya lututnya. Sungmin terisak sejadi- jadinya.

"Aku merindukannya, Mom.. dimana dia, kapan dia kembali?" lirihnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Diusapnya rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. Seketika, tubuh Sungmin linglung. Gadis itu pingsan. Leeteuk yang tampak panik segera menelpon dokter.

Dokter datang tepat pada waktunya. Dokter bernama Junsu tersebut memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Leeteuk segera menghampiri Junsu untuk mengetahui keadaan anaknya. Wanita itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

Mereka berbincang, duduk berhadapan di sofa.

"Usia kandungannya telah memasuki 3 minggu 4 Hari. Kandungannya sangat rentan dan Sungmin harus bisa menjaga dirinya. Jangan biarkan dia banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang memberatkan dan Juga dia harus bisa menjaga pola makannya," jelas Junsu. Leeteuk melirik Sungmin yang tampak terbaring lemah. Wanita itu mengela nafas, pandangan matanya terlihat begitu sendu.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya bersama dengan seorang pria, ku dengar Sungmin akan menikah." Junsu menambahkan sembari mencatat resep.

Leeteuk hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecut. Memang benar Sungmin akan menikah, namun semua rencana itu kini telah sirna. Harapan hanyalah harapan, tak menjadi kenyataan yang diinginkan. Kyuhyun telah pergi dan tenang di alam sana. Sejujurnya, Leeteuk pun merasa kehilangan dengan meninggalnya Kyuhyun. Wanita itu masih mengingat jelas bagaimana senyum Kyuhyun disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menyapa seseorang.

Penilaian orang tentang Kyuhyun yang Lady-killer sangatlah tidak benar. Wanita itu tak mempercayainya, dilihat dari mata abu-abu itu. Leeteuk yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun begitu tulus mencintai Sungmin. Buktinya, pria itu melamar Sungmin dan tetap bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan mereka meskipun Sungmin akan di jodohkan.

"Leeteuk? Kau baik-baik saja?" tepuk Junsu

"Eh? I-iya? Apa sudah selesai?" Leeteuk tampak tergagap, wanita itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Junsu menyerahkan resep yang sudah ia catat. Soal Junsu, dia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Lee. Keahliannya telah di percaya oleh Kangin. Pria itu telah mempercayai Junsu sebagai dokter pribadinya. Mereka tak perlu susah payah pulang-pergi ke rumah sakit jika sakit.

Cukup dengan menelpon, Junsu akan ada di hadapannya. Selain itu, Junsu juga teman Leeteuk saat SMA dulu. Wanita itu tak pernah canggung bercakap-cakap dengan Leeteuk karena mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Ini resepnya, sekali lagi. Kusampaikan padamu, Sungmin sekarang sedang mengandung tolong berikan pengawasan lebih padanya." Bisik Junsu, wanita itu bangkit lalu pamit. Setelah kepergian Junsu, Leeteuk menelpon Siwon untuk datang ke apartment. Ia akan menyuruh Siwon untuk menjaga Sungmin sementara ia menebus resep.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon datang dengan jas kerja yang masih tersampir di pundaknya. Pria itu baru saja selesai meeting dan langsung datang kesini.

"Maaf, Siwon. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Leeteuk tampak menyesal.

"Tak apa, Aunty. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Dan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apa dia mulai membaik?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut dan menghela nafas. Wanita itu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk bisa menjelaskan bahwa Sungmin hamil. Namun apakah dia mampu?

"Dia hamil."

Siwon tertegun, pria itu menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

"kau bercanda?" Bisiknya pelan tak ingin membangunkan Sungmin.

Leeteuk menggeleng,

"Aku tak bercanda. Dia memang hamil anak Kyuhyun, usia kandungannya sudah hampir memasuki 4 minggu."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan..." Siwon mendesah.

Ia pun khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Bagaimana jadinya sekarang? Kyuhyun telah meninggal dan Sungmin hamil? Kenapa gadis itu harus mengalami kesulitan yang begitu berat dalam hidupnya?

"Baiklah, Siwon. Kau jaga dia dulu, aku harus menebus resepnya." Wanita itu melenggang.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Mata cokelat gadis itu tampak terpejam. Wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu damai. Perlahan, Siwon meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Pria itu mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Bagaimanapun juga ia telah menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya.

Dulu, Siwon sangat mengharapkan adik perempuan . Namun karena penyakit kanker rahim yang diderita oleh In Young. Membuat wanita itu tak dapat memiliki anak lagi dan terpaksa harus mengangkat rahimnya.

Pria itu benar-benar ingin memiliki adik perempuan. Bukan karena ia pedofil, tapi memang karena mungkin baginya sangat menyenangkan. Dan suatu ketika, saat Leeteuk melahirkan bayi perempuan. Siwon sangat bahagia, pria itu sangat senang. Ia telah menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya, tak perduli Sungmin memiliki berat badan yang berlebihan. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Siwon menyanyangi Sungmin layaknya adiknya, namun salahnya. Sungmin membalikan perasaan tersebut, gadis itu malah menganggap Siwon sebagai seorang pria. Di saat gadis itu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dengan beraninya gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan sendu karena mendapat penolakan darinya.

Tentu saja ia menolak. Ia bukannya benci ataupun jijik dengan Sungmin karena gadis itu gendut dan cupu. Tapi, karena itulah perasaannya. Pria itu hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai Adiknya. Dengan susah payah Siwon membuat Sungmin untuk menjauhinya. Semua cara ia lakukan agar Sungmin bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tak dapat bersatu.

Siwon yang lembut merubah sifatnya menjadi dingin dan datar. Walaupun dalam hati, ia ingin sekali seperti dulu bersama Sungmin. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sungmin menerima tawaran Kangin, pamannya. Untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris. Siwon kecewa, ia ingin mencegah namun ia tak bisa. Akhirnya ia membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

Bulu mata indah itu bergerak perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Iris cokelat itu menatap sekelilingnya. Dan satu yang pertama ia lihat adalah Siwon. Sungmin bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Gadis itu meringis dan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Siwon menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tertegun ketika Sungmin melafalkan nama pria itu lagi. Gadis itu terisak pelan. Sugmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dimana Kyuhyun, Won?" teriaknya.

Siwon menggeleng lalu segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terisak dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu memukul dada Siwon dengan lemah.

"Dimana dia?!" racaunya.

"Sungmin shh.. dengarkan aku, Minnie.."

"Dimana Kyuhyun, Won? Dimana dia?!"

"Sungmin dengar!" bentak Siwon membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Kyuhyun sudah mati! Dia sudah mati, Sungmin. Terimalah kenyataan itu." Siwon menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin, diusapnya dengan pelan air mata Sungmin. Tatapan pria itu melembut seketika "Dan berhentilah seperti ini, Sungmin kumohon." Bisik pria itu.

"Hiks.. aku tak bisa, Won... hiks.."

"Jika kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakanku kenapa dengannya tak bisa Sungmin?"

"Aku tak bisa, aku mencintainya."

"Minnie aku mengerti, sadarlah kau sedang mengandung anaknya,"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Siwon. Seakan teringat sesuatu gadis itu mengusap perutnya.

"Dia darah dagingmu dan Kyuhyun. Kau harus bisa menjaganya. Kyuhyun melihat semuanya, yakinlah... bahwa ia pun berat meninggalkanmu. Dia pun mencintaimu. Dia akan sedih disana jika melihatmu terus seperti ini, kau harus bisa merelakannya." Siwon kembali memeluknya, kali ini Sungmin membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Kau harus bisa bangkit Sungmin, demi anak kalian." Tambahnya lagi.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf..." gumamnya serak.

Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa." Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Antarkan aku ke makamnya." Bisik Sungmin dengan pelan.

###

Sungmin menyimpan buket bunga di gundukan tanah tersebut. Tanah itu masih basah dan lembab. Disana, orang yang ia cintai terbaring tenang dalam sebuah peti.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman masam. Di samping itu, Siwon mematung sambil mengusap pelan pundaknya. Gadis itu juga menaburkan bunga dan mengusap nisan makam Kyuhyun. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

R.I.P

CHO KYUHYUN

Sungmin menatap nisan tersebut dengan nanar. Kenapa semuanya begitu cepat?

Bisakah ia memperbaiki luka di hatinya?

Semua luka di hatinya masih terbuka. Semua luka itu bagaikan sulit untuk di balut. Bagaikan sulit untuk di sembuhkan, bagaikan takkan pernah ada obatnya.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang rata. Apakah ia sanggup menjalani hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun?

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia mendongak dan Siwon membantunya bangkit.

"Kau pasti bisa." Bisik Siwon menyemangati.

Mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

Sungmin menatap jalanan dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon mengajaknya berbicara. Namun gadis itu hanya terdiam, enggan menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa yang Siwon bicarakan. Gadis itu terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya. Semuanya bagaikan hening, ia bagaikan tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Walau ada Siwon di sampingnya, walaupun jalanan tampak ramai. Ia tetap merasa sendiri, sendirian dan hanya ditemani pikirannya.

Sesampainya di apartment, Sungmin segera masuk dan Siwon langsung pergi pamit karena urusan kantornya. Dan Leeteuk, Sungmin menyuruh ibunya untuk pulang saja. Ia yakin bahwa Leeteuk kelelahan. Menemaninya yang tak tidur semalaman.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menghela nafas, Sungmin merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Gadis itu bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba sekelibat ide melintas dalam benaknya, Ia seringkali melihat Leeteuk memasak. Gadis itu penasaran dan ingin mencobanya.

Sungmin menatap meja pantry, dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah buku masakan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera membukanya.

###

Pria itu melempar nampan tersebut dengan kasar. Ia tak ingin makan, yang ia inginkan adalah pergi dari sini. Satu bulan lebih jalang itu menyekapnya disini. Dan jalang itu juga berniat menikahinya, gadis itu memang gila.

Ia benar-benar merindukan gadisnya. Ia rindu gadis itu.

Pria itu menatap geram gadis berambut merah menyala di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang di pikirkan jalang itu, malam ini jalang itu akan membawanya ke gereja dan memberlangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Ia tak mau menikah dengan jalang itu! Ia tak ingin! Ia harus bisa kabur walau kondisinya sangat lemah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ ^^ sebelumnya author mau ngucapin banyak2 terimakasih buat yg udah ngucapin selamat ultah buat auhtor huhuu #tjivokatuatu trus untuk chapter ini juga author sempet bingung mau upload chap ini atau nggak soalnya masih banyak yg uas, kesian... wkwkwk tp yaahh setelah betapa sehari semalem dikamer Cuyun akhirnya mutusin buat upload sekarang aja, toh bbrpa chap lg juga udh mau abis hhaha.. oh iya author mau bikin polling buat next ff nih, kira2 cast yg cocok buat appanya Kyu sama kakeknya Kyu itu siapa yaa? karakter kakek sama appanya Kyu itu galak, arogan, tegas dan berwibawa banget.. bener2 butuh masukan T.T soalnya author kadang bingung sendiri nentuin cast nya :'v Duuhh kebayakan bacot yee, maap maap #bow

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **SecretVin137, nurindakyumin, Shengmin137, KimRyeona19, hyoo-jin08, kyuminkyukyu, ovallea, PumpkinEvil137, Rusa Beijing LH7, SuniaSunkyu137, 137line, ratu kyuhae, Cho Vincelin, Lusiwonest, DnEnK, AmyKyuMinElf, TiffyTiffanyLee, seraminkyu, nanayukeroo, Cho MeiHwa, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, dewi. , skymoebius, mheishiee taeminnie, danactebh, lydiasimatupang2301, Cho Kyukyu88, abilhikmah, cywelf, nova137, orange girls, cho kyumin, pabogirl, new readers, and all siders.**

pin: 529e4534

last.. review? ^^


	14. Chapter 13

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Prang!

Suara pecahan piring dan gelas begitu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Serpihan-serpihan kaca itu berserakan di lantai. Pria berambut cokelat tembaga tersebut menatap Gadis di hadapannya dengan geram. Emosinya benar-benar meluap. Sudah hampir satu bulan lebih ia di sekap disini, bagaikan seorang tawanan. Ia tak di biarkan bebas dan hanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan alat infus dan selang pernapasan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Walau demikian, pria bermata abu-abu itu masih mampu bangkit. Pria itu tak sepenuhnya sakit, ia telah sembuh.

Hanya saja, gadis gila itu berlebihan. Masih memasang alat infus karena pria itu tidak pernah makan. Pria itu telah membaca pikiran gadis di hadapannya, tak sedikit cara yang akan gadis itu rencakan. Gadis itu memang licik, hanya demi mendapatkannya. Gadis itu rela melakukan segala hal diluar batas. Gadis itu menghilangkan satu nyawa demi mendapatkannya.

Seo Jo Hyun, nama gadis itu. Gadis yang selama ini terobsesi padanya. Semua kecelakaan yang terjadi itu bukanlah murni melainkan rencananya. Gadis itulah dalang dari semua ini.

Satu hari sebelum pernikahannya, Kyuhyun memang telah merasakan firasat yang buruk. Entah kenapa, ia fikir mungkin itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Namun ternyata saat keesokan harinya, firasat itu benar-benar terjadi.

Saat limusin putih yang di tumpanginya bersama supirnya menuju gereja. Tiba-tiba mengalami mogok di tengah jalan. Padahal sebelumnya, Jokwoon telah memeriksa keadaan mesin sebelum mereka berangkat dan semuanya tampak baik -baik saja. Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon supir keduanya, namun sayangnya. Supir keduanya tak dapat di hubungi. Dan tiba -tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul Seohyun dan enam pria berbadan besar.

Terakhir kali yang Kyuhyun lihat hanyalah bayangan api yang melahap Mobil Limusinnya. Pria itu kehilangan kesadaran, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, tubuhnya terlempar karena Mobil Limusin itu meledak. Dan lagi, yang ia sadari. Di dalam mobil itu terdapat Jokwoon, Supirnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai sadar, ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang begitu luas. Tangan pria itu di pasang infus, hidungnya pun di pasang alat bantu pernapasan. Kepala pria itu terasa berat dan di perban. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tenaga seadaanya. Walau pun kondisinya sangat lemah. Ia harus kembali pada Sungmin. Mereka akan menikah, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin pasti salah paham.

Derap langkah sepatu Christian Louboutin membuatnya kembali berbaring. Memang benar ternyata dugaannya, ia berada di apartment Seohyun. Gadis itu menyekapnya. Bibir merah menyalanya menyunggingkan senyuman puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan posisinya. Rencana hebatnya dengan Kris berjalan mulus tanpa sia -sia. Usahanya untuk menjadi akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Setelah puas mengamati wajah Tampan Kyuhyun, gadis itu lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap pintu dimana Seohyun pergi dengan geram.

Berhari-hari dalam penyekapan itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerima makanan yang Seohyun sodorkan. Pria itu hanya akan memakan yang pelayan bawakan. Seohyun hampir saja menyerah dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang dingin padanya. Berbagai macam kebohongan, ia keluarkan dari bibir manisnya. Usahanya sia-sia. Kyuhyun tetaplah dingin.

Dan Hingga pada saat ini, telah satu bulan lebih lamanya Kyuhyun ia sekap. Pria itu masih saja dingin dan tak menganggapnya. Kesal juga, Seohyun berencana menikahi Kyuhyun nanti malam. Tak perduli pria itu menolak keras atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, ia harus menikah dengannya. Itu harus!

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau makan!" Bentak Seohyun pura-pura marah. Gadis itu melenggang.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis. Pria itu mencabut selang infus yang tersambung di tangannya. Tak perduli darah mengalir. Ia masih bisa menahannya, pria itu melilitkan kain untuk menahan keluarnya darah.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Pria itu melangkah tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari jalan yang aman. Dan ternyata, ada dua Bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu. Pria itu mendesah dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Sial!

Tiba-tiba sekelibat ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Pria itu memanggil kedua bodyguard tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa air keran kamar mandinya macet. Kedua bodyguard tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Idenya terdengar sangat bodoh, tapi ia tak perduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa kabur dari sini.

Kyuhyun terus berlari keluar dari apartment Seohyun. Oh, dia beruntung sekali. Seohyun baru saja pergi, para pelayan sedang berbelanja dan hanya ada bodyguard tadi. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan Taksi yang lewat. Taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan ia segera masuk.

Taksi yang ia naikki melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Apartmentnya. Dengan semangatnya, Kyuhyun turun dari taksi setelah sampai. Pria itu merogoh beberapa lembar ribu won yang sempat ia ambil dari dompet Seohyun.

Katakanlah, bahwa ia mencuri. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena dompetnya entah dimana. Lalu menyerahkannya pada supir.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah menuju lobi. Penghuni apartment tampak sangatlah sedikit mungkin karena mereka sibuk bekerja. Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa memasuki lift. Pria itu memencet tombol angka. Selang beberapa menit, ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Pria itu menatap pintu Apartmentnya sejenak, lalu jari -jari panjangnya terulur mengetik sandi. Pintu pun terbuka.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah masuk ke dalam apartmentnya, pria itu berhenti melangkah ketika mencium bau masakan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di dapur. Tampak seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan tengah memasak. Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu dengan sendu.

Sungmin menoleh dan seketika ia tertegun.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

###

Sungmin terus membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Ia bingung mau memasak apa. Ia tak bisa memasak apapun. Selain itu, Pikirannya pun masih saja kalut dan tertuju pada pria itu. Sungmin mendesah lalu menarik pintu kulkas. Gadis it u meraih beberapa bahan yang ia perlukan.

Ia hanya akan memasak ommelette. Mungkin sangat mudah bagi orang lain, Tapi tidak baginya. Memotong bawang pun ia tak bisa. Pernah suatu waktu, Sungmin mencoba membantu Kyuhyun memasak. Ia mencoba memotong sayuran. Alhasil, bukan sayuran yang terpotong melainkan jarinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menarik nafas perlahan.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membuat ommelette. Masakannya telah siap, gadis itu menatanya di atas meja. Sungmin juga memasak sup ayam. Gadis itu meraih mangkuk dan menuangkan sup tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah mematung memperhatikannya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan seketika Sungmin mematung.

Gadis itu bagaikan membeku, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Pandangan iris cokelatnya tertuju pada sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya. Kini ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu akhirnya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Ini hanya mimpi. Ayo bangun Sungmin. Bangun..

Sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin membuka suara.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke arahnya membuat gadis itu mundur.

"Ya, baby, ini aku.." pria itu bergumam dengan serak.

"Tidak! Aku pasti bermimpi." Sungmin menyimpan supnya di atas meja pantry.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Sungmin, aku masih hidup."

"Bukan! Kau bukan Kyuhyun!" Gadis itu menggeleng sembari terisak. Ia tak ingin bermimpi lagi. Tuhan, tolong bangunkan ia jika ia bermimpi. Ia tak mau terbangun dengan harapan yang dalam namun tak tercapai.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Ssh.. ini aku. aku masih hidup."

"Kyuhyun.." panggilnya dengan pelan.

Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun-nya masih hidup!

Aromanya, Sungmin masih sangat hafal dengan Aroma tubuh pria itu. Ini benar-benar Kyuhyun, kan? Lalu.. siapa yang ada di dalam peti mati itu?!

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tak mau memikirkan itu dulu sekarang, yang ingin ia pikirkan adalah kebahagiaannya bahwa kekasihnya telah kembali. Ia sangat bersyukur. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Semua lukanya telah terbaluti.

Rindunya kian meluap, sosok itu kini telah kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia anggap telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ternyata masih hidup. Pria itu disini, dan ia pun berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Sungmin terus terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Begitupun Kyuhyun, bagaikan kehilangan sumber udaranya. Pria itu terus mengendus aroma Sungmin. Lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu merasa amat canggung, entah kenapa. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga nya dengan gugup.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Pria itu bergumam.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kemana kau selama ini?" Bisik gadis itu lirih. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dan lebih memilih untuk balik bertanya. Gadis itu melangkah dan duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, iris abu-abu itu meneliti penampilan gadisnya. Kyuhyun mendesah, gadisnya begitu kacau dengan kantung mata dan wajah pucat. Dan juga tubuh nya terlihat begitu kurus. Namun di balik tubuh kurus itu, Kyuhyun tau benihnya sedang berkembang disana. Darah dagingnya. Tanpa di beri tahupun, ia sudah tau. Tentu saja, kemampuannya sebagai indigo Child bukan hanya membaca pikiran. Namun juga, ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukan berarti ia bisa melihat masa depan ataupun takdir.

Jika Indigo Child lain dapat melihat mahluk supranatural di sekitarnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Aneh memang, pria itu tak bisa melihat mahluk kasat mata. Kemampuannya hanya membaca pikiran, melihat apa yang akan terjadi, Firasat yang kuat, dan Jenius.

"Baby, aku minta maaf."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali terisak.

"Kau tau, aku hampir gila. Kemana kau selama ini?" Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terlukanya. "Aku kira kau telah mati, Kyu.." lirihnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, pria itu menarik perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

Persetan dengan semuanya!

Ia tidak terluka, mereka gila memasangkan perban ini padanya. Kepalanya hanya terasa berdenyut.

Kyuhyun mendekat, Ia kembali membawa Sungmi ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tak menolak, gadis itu membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Berapa minggu?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut,

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap perut rata gadis itu. Sungmin terkekeh pelan di sela-sela isakannya.

"3 minggu hampir 1 bulan." Bisiknya bahagia.

"Oh aku akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Hm.." Sungmin bergumam. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, pria itu masih sama. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tampak pucat, sedikit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seohyun, gadis itu menyekapku." Kyuhyun membawa jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin membelalak ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan darah yang sudah kering.

"Kyu?!" Serunya.

"Oh ya tuhan.. aku tak sadar lilitan perbannya terlepas." Kesalnya.

Sungmin tampak khawatir.

"Ini hanyalah bekas infus-an. Aku mencabutnya secara paksa." Jelasnya.

"Kyu, itu bahaya." Sungut Sungmin. Gadis itu beranjak meraih sesuatu dari atas nakas. Ia meraih kotak obat dan kembali duduk.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin membawa selang infus-an."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan itu." Sungmin mengusap darah kering itu dengan kapas bersih yang sudah di tetesi alkohol.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat senyum Sungmin. Pria itu sangat senang bisa melihat senyuman Sungmin kembali. Senyum manis gadisnya, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Terlebih Sungmin sedang mengandung anaknya. Melengkapi semua kebahagiaannya. Pria itu mengusap wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun meraih dagunya dengan perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baby.. aku merindukanmu, demi apapun. Bukan hanya kau yang gila, aku pun begitu. Aku lebih gila darimu." Desahnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Sungguh.. aku pikir ini mimpi. Tapi ternyata semua ini nyata." Sungmin berbisik dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekat, ia menyatukan bibir mereka dengan perlahan. Perlahan demi perlahan bibir mereka saling berpangutan, semua rasa. Curahan rindu mereka meluap seketika. Mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan rindu mereka melalui ciuman itu. Seakan tak ingin terpisahkan, pangutan mereka semakin dalam. Sungmin mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka. Mereka pun sama-sama memiliki hasrat yang sama. Mereka saling merindukan sentuhan satu sama lain.

###

Seohyun membolak-balikkan Gelas kaca di tangannya dengan anggun. Mata hitam gadis itu tampak memerah. Entah botol ke berapa yang ia minum isinya. Saat ini ia memang sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan. Semua amarahnya ingin ia luapkan. Sang bartender yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seo Jo Hyun telah menegak minuman keras itu 5 botol.

"Persetan kau, jalang!" Racaunya dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Gadis itu bangkit, ia merasakan kepalanya berdentum dan seketika tubuhnya limbung.

Keesokan harinya, Seohyun terbangun ketika merasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan menatap sekitarnya. Semuanya terasa hening, dan ia pun sadar bahwa ia tidur di lantai. Gadis itu kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Ia mengerang Frustasi. Ia berada di sel penjara.

"Sial!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun berbalik dan seketika membelalak jijik.

Seorang wanita kira-kira seusia ibunya tampak menguap lebar. Itu menjijikan. Wanita itu tampak kumal.

"Heh! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu! Kau mengganggu tidur kami."

Seohyun menjerit dalam hati.

###

Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika dengan tak sengaja tangan kekar pria itu menyenggol dadanya.

"Uhm..." Sungmin mendesah.

Gadis itu mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa menyesakkan.

Ia membuka matanya.

"Kyu lepas.. Ya Tuhan! Jam berapa sekarang?" Serunya, Ia bangkit dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya sambil mengucek matanya. Seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja bangun tidur. Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum polos.

"Jam 9, Baby. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus ke dokter sekarang, Kyu. Aku harus memeriksa kandunganku." Desah Sungmin. Gadis itu mencepol asal rambut cokelat ikal-nya.

Kyuhyun mendekat, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Bisiknya sambil menggigit pelan telinga gadis itu dan mengecupnya. Sungmin meremas rambut kekasihnya.

"Kau masih sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya pusing biasa." Elak pria itu lalu menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku harus segera bersiap-siap." Gadis itu mencoba menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun. Oh sial, Ya Tuhan mereka baru saja di pertemukan kembali. "Ergh.. diam, Kyu. Ibukku akan kesini dalam beberapa menit."

"Ibumu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ya, lalu siapa lagi?" Sungmin berdecak. "Sekarang istirahatlah tuan Cho, kau membutuhkannya."

"Satu ciuman, maka aku akan istirahat." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin berdecak sebal, gadis itu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir itu dengan pelan. Ketika gadis itu hendak melepas ciumannya, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin lebih dalam. Sungmin tak dapat menutup matanya, mata cokelat gadis itu tetap berkeliaran menatap liar sekitarnya.

Dan hingga pada akhirnya pandangan iris cokelat itu tertuju pada sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Minnie?! Astaga?!" seru Leeteuk seraya melangkah mendekat. Wanita itu memukul Kyuhyun dengan tas selempangnya "Hei! kau siapa berani menyentuh anakku." Ujarnya. Ciuman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlepas.

Kyuhyun terus meringis, memohon ampun.

"Aduh! Aduh..." ringis Kyuhyun.

"Mom... astaga! Mom hentikan!" Gadis itu tetap memukuli sosok pria yang tadi sempat ia lihat mencium anaknya, tanpa melihat siapa pria itu.

"Mom.. berhenti!" Bentak Sungmin, jengah. akhirnya Leeteuk pun berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun. Wanita itu membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang sesungguhnya, bahwa yang ia pukuli adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?!" serunya kaget.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala pria itu.

"Oh Ya Tuhan.. Kyu kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih menganga tak percaya.

"Itu benar kau Kyuhyun?" serunya masih dilanda dengan keterkejutan. Sungmin berdecak sebal, gadis itu membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Seraya masih mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau menyakitinya, Mom.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu.. kukira kau siapa." Ringis Leeteuk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu tersenyum tipis walau sesekali ia meringis.

"Sungguh, aku tak percaya bahwa ini benar-benar kau." Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Tadinya, Wanita itu datang kesini berniat untuk menjemput Sungmin. Karena sudah mengetahui password apartment, jadi ia masuk saja. Namun salahnya, ia di kagetkan oleh Sungmin yang tampak berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ia kira anak gadisnya akan di perkosa. Tapi ternyata, itu adalah calon menantunya. Ia juga kaget, bukankah Kyuhyun telah meninggal? Lalu kenapa ada disini?

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan membaca pikiran Leeteuk. Mereka semua yang melihat kehadirannya, pasti akan kebingungan. Sungmin melirik cemas ke arahnya.

"Kita bicara nanti, setelah kalian selesai." Gumam Leeteuk seraya melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kyu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baby. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Lalu kenapa kau terkekeh? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Sungmin sembari mengulum senyum.

Oh, Kyuhyun tampak sangat tampan.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir bawah Sungmin sekilas, membuat bibir itu terlepas dari gigitannya.

"Kau begitu menginginkanku, hm?" Godanya.

Sungmin merona seketika, gadis itu menggeleng gugup.

"Tsk! Kau terlalu percaya diri. Ya sudahlah.. ibukku pasti penasaran dengan ceritamu. Sebaiknya ceritakan padanya, aku takut jika ia menyangka bahwa kau hantu Kyuhyun"

"Haha... okay."

###

Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua ceritanya dengan detail kepada Leeteuk. Mulai bagaimana awalnya pria itu di sekap hingga pria itu bisa kabur dari Seohyun. Leeteuk hanya menyimak dan sesekali menggeram kesal, karena Seohyun telah berani menculik calon menantunya sehingga membuat Sungmin khawatir-ralat-hampir gila.

Sungguh, rasanya Leeteuk ingin menggunduli Seo Jo Hyun. Agar otak gadis itu kembali waras dan semestinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit, tak berhentinya Leeteuk menggerutu kesal. Kyuhyun baru tahu sekarang, ternyata begitu cerewet. Bagaimana nantinya jika ia menjadi menantu Leeteuk?

"Lalu dimana gadis itu sekarang?" Ujar Leeteuk berapi -api. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang fokus melajukan mobilnya terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan mansion Sungmin, entah mungkin kebetulan. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia kaget, suara Leeteuk begitu melengking membuat pendengarannya terasa berbeda.

Sungmin mendelik ke arah ibunya. Gadis itu kesal, kekasihnya baru saja kembali dan sekarang sudah di ajukan banyak pertanyaan. Oke, memang itu bukan pertanyaan yang menyinggung. Tapi paling tidak Kyuhyun membutuhkan pengistirahatan bagi pikirannya bukan? Pria itu juga pasti pusing. apalagi mendengar bahwa pria itu mengalami benturan di kepalanya. Pasti itu belum sembuh total, buktinya. Dokter pribadi Seohyun masih menyarankan agar Kyuhyun memakai perban. Ya walaupun menurut Kyuhyun ia baik -baik saja.

"Mom.. sudahlah, suaramu menyakiti pendengarannya." Gerutu Sungmin.

"Hufh.. Sayang, aku hanya kesal. Bukan hanya mencelakai Kyuhyun. Jalang gila itu juga melukai pikiranmu sayang.. kau begitu kacau karenanya. Membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Leeteuk setengah menerawang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mom.. Buktinya Kyuhyun telah kembali kan?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, Aku curiga, Kris juga dalang dalam semua ini Wanita itu mulai kembali menggerutu.

"Oh ya Tuhan... diskusi ini selesai!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. "Sekarang turunlah Mom.. kau telah sampai di mansionmu."

" Oh, kau mengusirku sayang? "

" Ya " Jawab Sungmin ketus. Leeteuk tersenyum kecut, lalu turun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau begitu sensitif baby, dia ibumu". Pria itu mengusap lengan Sungmin.

"Aku juga kesal, Kyu.. dia tampak begitu tua dan cerewet" gadis itu mendengus. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Bukan hanya kau yang pusing sekarang, aku pun pusing mendengar gerutuannya. Tapi dia ibumu, sayang.. " Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyu, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Apa kau senang aku kembali?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja". Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Tuan Cho, aku masih calon istrimu."

###

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu menanyakan soal hubungan intim pada dokter Junsu. Dan entah kenapa Dokter Junsu begitu bersedia menjelaskan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti bertanya soal 'itu' pada Dokter Junsu.

Pria itu menginginkan jawaban yang sedemikian detail, membuat Sungmin malu juga. Kyuhyun bukan hanya menanyakan kata 'aman' pria itu juga menanyakan 'posisi aman'nya. Ugh.. sunggguh Sungmin benar-benar malu. Mereka belum menikah apa kata Dokter Junsu nanti?

Sesekali Dokter Junsu mengerlingkan matanya kearahnya, Sungmin semakin merona saja. Pun Kyuhyun itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kandungan Sungmin, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang karena Kyuhyun juga butuh istirahat. Tadinya, Sungmin berniat untuk pergi ke supermarket. Gadis itu ingin membeli susu ibu hamil. Tapi mungkin nanti saja.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Gadis itu masih memikirkan soal Seohyun. Ia khawatir Seohyun akan semakin nekat memisahkan ia dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang membaca pikirannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ternyata gadisnya begitu mencintainya. Pria itu membawa jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya, sebelah tangannya ia pergunakan untuk menyetir. Sungmin menoleh ketika merasakan remasan lembut disekitar jari-jarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Lupakan soal Seohyun." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari fokus menatap jalan.

"Aku masih khawatir" gadis itu menghela napas. "Gadis itu memang gila."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Dia sudah mendekam dipenjara."

"Kau? Kapan kau melakukannya? Kenapa begitu cepat?" Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Hm, aku memiliki banyak koneksi. Kau tau siapa aku." Ujarnya membanggakan diri.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, "Aku tau kau tuan Cho. Kau adalah maniak seks, benar-benar maniak. Sungguh kau memiliki muka yang sangat tebal." Sindir Sungmin ketus.

Seketika tawa Kyuhyun pecah, "hahaha... yayaya, kau tau aku. Tapi apa salahnya aku bertanya."

"Apa salahnya?" ulang Sungmin dengan nada mengejek. "Menanyakan sebegitu detail, huh?" dengusnya.

"Tapi aku juga ingin tau bukan?"

"Terserah"

###

Sungmin memasuki apartrment Kyuhyun lebih awal. Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, iris cokelatnya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka jaket kulitnya. Pria itu menoleh kearahnya terkekeh.

"Kau selalu menikmati pemandangan nona Lee." Ujarnya seraya mendekati Sungmin, dikecuonya bibir gadis itu sekilas.

"Aku selalu menikmati, tuan..." Sungmin menyeringai.

"Kau pemandanganku, aku berhak menikmatinya." Bisiknya lagi dengan intim.

"Okey, aku tau itu. Sekarang aku butuh istirahat. Kau yang menyuruhku, bukan?"

"Istirahatlah..." gadis itu beranjak dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, pria itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya, gadis itu mengernyit ketika mendapat beberapa panggilan dari Leeteuk. Pun Sungmin, ia segera menelpon Leeteuk.

"Ada apa, Mom?" ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Leeteuk tampak berdecak di seberang sana, "Kau lupa dengan acara pernikahan saudaramu sendiri?" keluhnya.

"Ya ampun... Siwon!" Sungmin berseru

'Jadi malam ini aku harus datang?"

"Ya, sekalian saja undang Kyuhyun sayang. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka tentang Kyuhyun. Kalian harus kesini malam ini" Jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi, Mom! Kyuhyun baru saja kembali, kau tau kepalanya belum sembuh.."

"Aku tau sayang, dia telah pulih. Kau harus datang okay?"

"Mom—'

Tuut..tuut..tuutt..

Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Sungmin mendengus, gadis itu bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring. Merasakan kehadiran Sungmin, pria itupun membuka matanya.

"Aku bisa datang." Gumamnya.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Kyu. Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Baby, mereka juga butuh penjelasan dariku. Lagipula, aku juga merindukan ayahku. Selepas dari sana, aku akan langsung mengunjungi kediamannya." Tutur Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Keras kepala" gerutunya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan tersenyum polos.

Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu mengaduh.

'Ya, walau begitu aku tetap menyayangimu, tuan.." gadis itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Pria itu menarik pinggang Sungmin lalu mengelus perut ratanya.

"Lee Sungmin, rasanya aku ingin segera melihatmu merubah namamu" bisiknya.

"Cho Sungmin?" kekeh Sungmin.

"Ya, dan aku tak sabar untuk menjadi seorang ayah"

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita menikah , Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Rupanya kau juga sangat tidak sabar"

"Bukan begitu, kau tau aku wanita. Tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria tanpa ikatan apapun"

"aku tau, kita akan segera menyusul Siwon aku janji"

"Selalu saja membaca pikiranku.." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Siwon memang akan menikah besok kan?" Kyuhyun mendongak, iris abu-abu itu langsung bertatapan dengan iris cokelat Sungmin.

"Ya, mereka akan menikah besok." Sungmin menerawang, "Bukannya kau mau istirahat ya? Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"Entah, aku tak bisa tidur," pria itu mencium perut rata Sungmin selembut kapas, "Hm.. rasanya aku membutuhkanmu." Godanya.

Sungmin melotot ke arahnya, "Tidak, Kyu.. aku sedang hamil, kau pun sedang sakit. Jangan menjadi cabul.."

"Satu ronde?" godanya lagi, kini membuat Sungmin merona.

"Kyuhyun!" bentaknya. Seketika tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Pria itu tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Baby, ekspresimu... sungguh... pff... hahaha..."

Gadis itu berdecak, lalu dengan kesalnya Sungmin bangkit menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikutinya, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Diam, Kyu... kau membuat mood-ku buruk." Gadis itu melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Baby, kau marah padaku?"

"Sangat... aku sangat marah padamu, Kyuhyun."

"Kau begitu sensitif." Kyuhyun mencium pundak terbuka gadis itu, perlahan ciumannya kian menuntut dan merambat menuju lehernya. "Aku tak berbohong Sungmin, aku memang membutuhkanmu." Pria itu menekankan miliknya membuat Sungmin semakin merona. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, pria itu benar-benar.

"Kyu.. hentikan kumohon." Cicit Sungmin.

"Please... aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sungmin" Pria itu menarik retsleting mini dress Sungmin. Perlahan, demi perlahan mini dress yang dikenakan gadis itu pun terjatuh. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, lalu dengan rakus Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak membuang kesempatan saat mulut Sungmin terbuka, segera ia masukan lidahnya dan mengajak sang kekasih untuk berperang lidah.

Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangan kekar itu mengelus punggung Sungmin perlahan dan berhenti saat menemukan pengait bra gadis itu. Dibukanya perlahan, dan seketika terpampanglah dua gundukan yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa gila. Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya dan beralih menatap tubuh Sungmin yang kini hanya berbalut celana dalam.

"Oh.. kau benar-benar sexy, Ming." gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada serak tanda gairahnya yang semakin memuncak. Dan ia bisa merasakan miliknya yang semakin terasa sesak dibawah sana.

Tanpa aba-aba diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin dan membawa tubuh itu menuju kamar miliknya. Sementara Sungmin tak henti-hentinya merona mendapat perlakuan manis dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Decak saliva terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Disana, diatas kasur king size milik Kyuhyun, tampak dua orang yang tengah bergerumul. Kini keduanya telah sama-sama naked. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memberi rangsangan pada Sungmin, pria itu terus menyerang titik kenikmatan milik Sungmin.

Miliknya benar-benar telah dalam ukuran maksimal sekarang, dikocoknya perlahan sebelum mengarahkannya menuju liang kenikmatan milik Sungmin. Sungmin melepas ciumannya dan mendongak saat benda besar dan panjang milik Kyuhyun kembali memasukinya.

"Ahh.."

"Eungh.."

Keduanya tampak melenguh pelan saat milik Kyuhyun berhasil masuk memenuhi liang Sungmin. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Dan tak lama kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan dan desahan memenuhi kamar tersebut.

###

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, gadis itu menguap beberapa kali. Lalu Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tengah terlelap. Diulurkannya tangannya, jari lentiknya mengusap rambut tembaga Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Bibir tipis gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manis. Setelah puas menatap wajah tampan pria itu, gadis itu pun bangkit.

Ia memakai kemeja Kyuhyun dan hanya mencepol asal rambut ikal kecoklatannya. Gadis itu mulai mengoleskan sesuatu pada pancake yang ia buat. Oh... memang ia benar-benar nekat membuat pancake. Tapi apa salahnya jika Ia mencoba? Sungmin menatap ragu pancake yang Ia buat. Tidak buruk, tapi apakah Kyuhyun akan memakannya? Gadis itu bergidik. Tampilannya memang tidaklah buruk, namun bagaimana dengan rasanya?

Lalu dengan hati-hati, Sungmin meraih pancake itu. Gadis itu telah mengarahkannya pada tong sampah. Namun pelukan di pinggangnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Jangan dibuang, aku akan memakannya..." bisik Kyuhyun. Pria itu menyimpan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. tapi bagaimana dengan rasanya?" Sungmin meringis. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dengan sigapnya Kyuhyun meraih pancake itu. Pria itu pun duduk, disusul oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyendok pancake itu ke dalam mulutnya, Sungmin menatapnya dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun mengunyahnya, pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Begitu nikmat, seperti dirimu, Baby.." ujarnya. Sungmin mendelik, wajah cantiknya tampak merona.

"Cobalah..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesendok pancake ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melahapnya. Tampak selai cokelat di sudut bibir gadis itu. Kyuhyu mengusap sisa selai tersebut dengan ibu jarinya lalu melumatnya.

"Ternyata rasanya tak terlalu buruk." Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Lalu Ia merebut sendok di tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa malu -malu Sungmin melahap pancake yang di makan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memakai kemejaku." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghentikan makannya, mata cokelatnya menatap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kembali merona.

"Aku menyukainya tuan Cho.." gumamnya lalu Ia kembali melahap pancakenya.

"Hm.. aku suka melihatmu mengenakannya Nyonya Cho."

Sungmin menyendok pancake lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melahapnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh, "jangan memanggilku dengan embel- embelmu Tuan Cho. Aku belum resmi menjadi istrimu."

"Kau akan menjadi istriku, pasti." Janjinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mandi. Kita akan menghadiri acara makan malam bukan?" Gadis itu membuka kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi lucu, pria itu tampak melongo. Seketika Sungmin tertawa, gadis itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hahah... kau sangat lucu, Kyu..."

"Kau menertawaiku, nona..?"

"Ya..." gadis itu mendudukan bokongnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Tangannya terulur mengelus rahang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kau hamil anakku, kau tak akan menjadi model lagi. Berat badanmu mungkin akan naik."

"Aku tak perduli dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi masalah berat badan, bagaimana jika aku gendut? Oh... itu mengerikan."

"Kau akan tampak sangat seksi.." bisik Kyuhyun dengan intim.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tak mau menjadi gendut. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Dan itu tak akan terjadi lagi..." gadis itu bergidik membayangkan dirinya yang begitu chubby.

"Lupakan masa lalumu..." pria itu memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau tak akan membacanya, berjanjilah.."

"Aku tak bisa membacanya. Aku bukan paranormal, sayang.." Disingkirkannya beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Okay, kalau begitu aku butuh mandi sekarang. Tubuhku terasa lengket, kita harus menghadiri acara makan malam itu." Gadis itu pun bangkit, Sungmin melangkah diekori oleh Kyuhyun.

###

Mereka melangkah memasuki mansion keluarga Lee- tepatnya-keluarga Sungmin. Jari mereka saling bertautan. Setibanya di hadapan keluarga besar Sungmin, mereka pun langsung duduk ikut bergabung.

Begitu banyak hidangan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Keluarga besar Sungmin tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit heran ketika melihat Ayah Kyuhyun, Cho Yunho. Okay, bukannya gadis itu tak suka, tapi apa sangkut pautnya hadirnya Tuan Cho disini?

Dewi dalam batinnya tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tentu saja ingin menemui anaknya Sungmin..

"Sungmin.." sapa Tuan Cho dengan ramah. Sungmin pun menoleh dan membalas senyuman Yunho.

"Tuan Cho.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik.. bagaimana dengan anda Tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku baik. Dan sepertinya, aku akan mendapatkan cucu ya.." kekehnya.

Sungmin sempat tertegun, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Leeteuk-ssi, ia mengabariku. Aku senang kau mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Dan aku senang kalian akan menikah besok..." jelasnya. Sungmin melongo.

"Besok?" Saliva-nya kering, gadis itu menatap ke arah semua orang. "Bukankah.."

"Kau belum mengetahuinya ya?" Yunho mengernyit, Sungmin hanya menggeleng polos.

"Kalian akan menikah besok, bersamaan dengan berlangsungnya pernikahan Siwon."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu terhenti pada Kyuhyun. Yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, pria itu tampak mengangkat bahu.

Lalu Leeteuk pun berdehem.

"Uhm... mari kita bersulang untuk acara pernikahan anak kita besok.."

Mereka semua-yang hadir-pun bersulang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti saja.

Selesai makan malam, Leeteuk pun menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa memang pernikahan bersama itu rencananya. Wanita itu merancang semuanya secara mendadak. Ia tak perduli cocok atau tidak, tapi yang jelas. Ia ingin agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera menikah. Awalnya, Sungmin menentang. Kekasihnya baru saja kembali, dan belum benar-benar pulih. Tapi pada akhirnya, gadis itu pun menurut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi lagipula.

Sungmin menatap gaun di hadapannya, itu adalah gaun yang akan Ia kenakan besok. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung bersamaan dengan pernikahan Siwon. Untuk resepsi akan menyusul.

###

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika Ia telah selesai mengucapkan janji suci itu. Pria di hadapannya tampaklah tersenyum puas. Perlahan, Ia menyematkan sebuah cincin pada jari prianya. Kini pria itu telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk mencium pengantin wanita."

Pria itu pun mendekat ke arahnya, memiringkan wajahnya. Seketika bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Namun, di samping itu. Seorang pria tampak menekan pelatuknya dengan amarah yang membuncah. Dan...

DOR!

Seketika seseorang ambruk.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

KyuMin Fanfiction

A Love by Lady-Killer

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Pernikahan kami...

Tak ada resepsi, tak ada persiapan, dan hanya diadakan secara mendadak.

Aku mengucapkan janji suciku ketika Kyuhyun telah mengucapkannya. Lalu setelah itu, kami bertukar cincin. Ketika Pastur mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menciumku, seketika pipiku terasa merona. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tersenyum, aku balas menatapnya. Walaupun pernikahan ini hanya sederhana. Tapi, aku begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun kini telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Aku tak perduli untuk masalah resepsi.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika Kyuhyun mulai menciumku. Kami mulai hanyut dalam pangutan kami. Aku merasa begitu tenggelam dan menikmatinya. Tak perduli berapa pasang mata yang menonton kami. Namun sorak teriakan dan suara pistol membuat kami langsung saling menjauh.

Aku menatap horor ke arah Kris yang tengah berdiri seraya memegang pistolnya. Pria itu tampaklah kacau, dengan mata merah dan wajah yang penuh cambang.

Para bodyguard andalan ayahku mulai mendekatinya. Memborgol kedua tangan pria itu. Pria itu meronta sekuat tenaga, meminta untuk di lepaskan.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah sampingku.

Ya ampun! Kyuhyun...

Aku mendesah seraya berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran jelas mulai merayapiku. Bagaimana dengannya? Oh ya tuhan dimana dia?

Dengan sedikit tergopoh aku menaikkan gaunku.

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun terlihat baik -baik saja. Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dapat kulihat jelas mata nya yang merah seperti menahan tangis. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisikku.

Ia mengusap jari jemariku, "Ayah.." bisiknya, lalu tubuhnya pun berada di dalam pelukanku.

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia tertembak oleh Kris, sekarang beliau sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Mataku membelalak, saliva-ku benar-benar kering. Ayah Kyuhyun tertembak oleh Kris. Jadi yang tertembak tadi adalah ayah Kyuhyun?

"Astaga.." bisikku kaget.

"Aku harus segera kesana Sungmin." Lirihnya.

Aku mengusap wajahnya, "Kita kesana bersama." Ujarku. Ia pun hanya mengangguk.

###

Kami menunggu cukup lama di luar ruangan. Kyuhyun tampak gelisah, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam. Beberapa kali aku mengusap lengannya. Namun Ia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecut. Lama kami menunggu, hingga pada akhirnya dokter pun menampakan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahku, Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa.

"Tuan Yunho sedang dalam masa kritisnya. Kami telah berusaha semampu kami, namun dia koma." Jelasnya. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Kini aku pun mulai bertanya.

"Tuan Yunho harus di rawat dengan perawatan khusus. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang ICU," dokter melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Kita hanya dapat berdoa sekarang, semoga Tuan Yunho dapat melewati masa kritisnya. Baiklah.. kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, Dok.." gumamku. Dokter itu hanya mengulum senyum lalu melenggang. Aku terduduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh padaku, ya ampun.. dia menangis. Aku mengusap air matanya.

"Ming, bagaimana dengan ayahku. Bagaimana jika ia.." aku segera membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, ku elus rambut cokelat tembaganya dengan lembut. Aku tau apa yang ia rasakan, wajarlah jika ia menangis. Ayahnya adalah satu - satunya harapan baginya, satu-satu nya keluarga yang Ia milikki. Ibunya-jalang itu-hanyalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Masa lalu kelamnya, masa remajanya. Wajarlah jika ia sedikit childish. Masa remajanya tak seindah dengan masa remajaku. Hidupnya begitu pahit.

Lady-Killer-ku yang malang..

"Kyuhyun.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, ayahmu pasti sembuh." Bisikku mencoba menenangkannya.

Ia semakin erat memelukku.

Kenapa masalah ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

Kyuhyun mendongak, aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku tampak seperti perempuan..." kekehnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Itu wajar.. kau sedang sedih, Kyu.."

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum masam.

"Uhm..." aku berdehem membetulkan posisi gaun pengantin yang ku kenakan. Begitu menyesakan dan tak nyaman. Aku dan Kyuhyun tak sempat mengganti pakaian. Kami langsung pergi kesini.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua halisnya, lalu Ia mengulum senyum. Ia meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya.

"Aku hampir lupa, Baby..." suaranya begitu serak. "Kau telah menjadi Nyonya Cho sekarang." Bisiknya parau. Aku menyipitkan mataku lalu terkekeh.

"Ya, itu yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Sangat..." ia mencium buku jariku.

Lalu panggilan dokter pun membuyarkan kami dari obrolan, "Tuan Cho..." ujarnya.

Kami sama-sama menoleh, "Tuan Yunho telah di pindahkan ke ruang ICU."

"Apakah kami bisa menjenguk?" Kyuhyun masih dengan suara seraknya.

"Maaf, Tuan Cho. Sepertinya.. untuk menjenguk ke dalam ruangan masih belum memungkinkan. Mungkin anda bisa melihat dari luar." Ajaknya.

Akhirnya kami pun mengikuti dokter. Kami mematung di luar ruangan, tepatnya di depan jendela yang mengarah langsung dimana ayah Kyuhyun terbaring. Begitu banyak alat yang menempel di tubuh Ayahnya. Kyuhyun mendesah.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah ayahnya. Perlahan, ku raih tangannya ke dalam genggamanku. Pandangannya begitu kosong, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Kyuhyun.." bisikku. "Ayo kita pulang." Ia menoleh dan mengikuti langkahku. Ketika kami baru saja beberapa langkah menjauhi ruangan. Ibu muncul beserta ayahku, Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Oh, sayang.. aku begitu prihatin dengan keadaan ayahmu." Ucapnya seraya mengelus lengan suamiku.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, Ia tak banyak bicara.

"Aku telah melaporkannya Kyuhyun.." jelas Ayahku. "Aku pastikan, dia akan mendekam seumur hidupnya."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lee."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Lee, kau menantuku sekarang." Kekeh Ayahku. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa hambar. Aku memeluk lengannya.

"Ayah.. kami harus istirahat." Aku menengahi.

"Baiklah sayang, aku senang kau telah menikah. Semoga kau bahagia." Ibu memelukku sekilas.

"Terimakasih, Mom..." aku balas memeluknya lalu memeluk ayahku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Dad.."

Kami pun melenggang.

Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan, dia bungkam. Aku tak tau kami akan pergi kemana sekarang, Ia sama sekali tak memberitahuku. Kami melewati jalanan yang penuh pemandangan. Aku begitu kagum, tak berhentinya aku tersenyum bahagia. Namun bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Ia meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat istana di hadapanku, okay sepertinya aku berlebihan-rumah maksudku. Aku terkekeh dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Demi apapun, ini benar-benar indah. Aku segera berhambur ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Ya Tuhan.. ini-" aku tak melanjutkan kembali ucapanku dan lebih memilih memeluknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun memberi jarak di antara kami. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Bibirku tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman.

Dia mengamit tanganku, jari-jari kami saling bertautan. Kami melangkah memasuki rumah itu. Aku menatap kagum desain rumah ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu.. demi apapun. Kapan kau membelinya?" Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melepas dasinya. Ia nampak kesulitan, aku memutuskan untuk membantunya. Aku pun mendekat, membantunya melepaskan dasi. Ia memeluk pinggangku.

"Hm.. aku telah menyiapkannya sejak aku melamarmu." Tuturnya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kagum Tuan Cho. Awalnya aku sangat meragukan ketulusanmu." Aku menjauh melangkah menyusuri rumah ini. Ia mengekoriku.

Tanganku terulur menyentuh barang-barang antik yang terpajang. Lalu aku kembali melangkah menuju dinding kaca yang menghadap langsung ke arah pemandangan.

Aku menyentuh dinding kaca itu, begitu mengkilap membuat semuanya terlihat nyata.

"Kau menghabiskan dollarmu."

Ia menyeringai, tangannya melingkar di perutku.

"Aku tak sabar untuk menelanjangimu di kamarku," bisiknya intim. Aku menahan nafas lalu membalikan tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku, dimana kamarnya." Aku menaikan sebelah halisku. Ia menautkan jari -jari kami. Kami pun melangkah menaikki anak tangga.

Mulutku menganga ketika melihat suasana kamar yang begitu, err.. aku tak dapat menjelaskannya. Ini semua benar-benar indah. Aku terus melangkah mendalami kamar ini -tepatnya kamar kami.

"Kyuhyun..." bisikku tanpa sadar, Ketika mataku terarah tepat pada pemandangan di hadapanku. Bahkan ini lebih indah dari pemandangan di bawah tadi.

"Ya, Baby..." Kyuhyun mengecup pundakku yang terbuka. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, seketika ku lumat bibirnya. Ia membalas pangutanku, lidah kami saling bermain satu sama lain. Aku membuka mataku, dan iris cokelatku langsung berhadapan dengan iris abu-abunya.

Ia meraih daguku lalu kembali melumat bibirku. Secara bergantian, Ia melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahku. Aku meremas rambut cokelat tembaganya. Ia mendorong tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Aku mendesah pelan ketika ia menciumi leherku, ciumannya benar-benar membuatku gila. Ia menggapai retsleting gaunku lalu melepasnya. Aku bangkit membantunya melepaskan gaunku. Aku terkekeh ketika Ia kesulitan membuka gaunku.

"Nyonya Cho, gaunmu benar-benar menguras emosiku." Ujarnya setelah gaunku terlepas. Aku hanya terduduk polos di atas ranjang, memperhatikannya yang tengah menanggalkan tuxedo-nya.

Ia benar-benar tampan. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku pun bangkit kembali dan membantunya melepaskan kemeja putihnya. Ia menatapku.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku dengan pelan lalu meremas dadaku.

"Tampaknya, kau menyukainya." Kekehnya.

"Uhm..." aku hanya bergumam.

"Kau tau apa yang kusuka." Balasku tak kalah intim.

"Kau menggodaku?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. "Selalu, Tuan Cho. Dengan senang hati aku akan selalu menggodamu." Tanganku menarik ikat pinggang yang Ia kenakan hingga terlepas. Ia tertawa pelan lalu mendorong tubuhku ke atas ranjang.

AUTHOR POV

Keduanya kembali berciuman, gairah keduanya benar-benar ada dipuncak saat ini. Terlihat dari ciuman mereka yang berusaha saling mendominasi, namun tetap sang penjantan lah berhasil menguasai permainan.

Tangan keduanya pun tak tinggal diam, mereka berusaha melepaskan helai demi helai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga keduanya kini dalam keadaan polos. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang berada dibawah kungkungannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ming. Dan tubuh ini sepenuhnya milikku. Hanya milikku." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara parau menahan letupan gairah.

"Aku milikmu, Kyu. Miliki aku." Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, menarik tengkuk pria itu dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Hanya sebentar, Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang milik Sungmin. Mengecup, menjilatnya perlahan dan menghisapnya memberi tanda kepemilikan.

Sungmin mengerang saat bibir Kyuhyun kembali turun dan menyapa gundukan kenyal miliknya. Tangannya kembali meremas lembut rambut tembaga milik Kyuhyun ketika pria itu menghisap puncak payudaranya. Pria itu terus menghisap dan menyesap penuh nikmat kedua benda kenyal itu secara bergantian layaknya bayi yang kehausan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kiri Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya tengah mengocok pelan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna sebelum mengarahkannya ke vagina sang istri.

JLEB

"Eunghh~" Erangan Sungmin tertahan oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang kembali menciumnya. Tangan gadis itu meremas pelan pundak Kyuhyun saat kenjantanan sang suami berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meremas pelan payudara Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun menarik keluar kejantanannya sebelum kembali memasukannya dengan perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga perlahan tempo yang tadinya lambat kini berubah menjadi semakin cepat.

"Ahh.. Kyuuhh..eungh~"

"Shit! Ahh.. sshh.. fucking good, kau nikmaath baby"

Sungmin kembali menjerit saat G spot miliknya berhasil Kyuhyun sentuh. Tangannya meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"There Kyu.. ahh.. di-sanaahh"

"Like this baby.. hm?"

"Yess.. yess.. ahss... Kyuuhh~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga saat G spot sang istri berhasil ia sentuh, dihujamkannya kejantanannya dengan cepat menumbuk titik itu berulang-ulang. Membuat desahan Sungmin mengalun semakin keras.

"Kyuhyun.. akuhh"

"Tahan.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak gerakannya sebelum melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan membuat gerakan melingkar dengan menekan pinggulnya pada pinggul Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang frustasi mendapat godaan dari Kyuhyun. Ohh shit! ini sangat nikmat, erang Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan cepat saat dirasa miliknya berdenyut hebat tanda klimaks akan segera datang. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang tampak terhentak-hentak akibat hujamannya.

"Ahh.. Kyuu.. aku ti-dak kuathh..ohh"

"Bersama baby.."

"AAAAHHH!"

CROT!

Keduanya menjerit nikmat saat klimaks itu datang secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun menembakkan spremanya sangat banyak dirahim Sungmin hingga sebagian tampak mengalir keluar. Nafas keduanya tampak memburu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan meraih boxer yang tercecer dilantai.

###

SUNGMIN POV

Iris cokelatku menatapnya yang tengah memakai boxer. Rambut cokelat tembaganya tampak acak-acakkan karena ulahku. Dewi dalam batinku menggerling nakal ke arahku. Membuatku malu dan teringat apa yang telah kami lakukan. Seharusnya kami masih berada dalam acara pernikahan, tapi kami lebih memilih untuk pergi kesini. Terlebih, Kyuhyun butuh penenangan.

Ia meraih bathrobe lalu memakainya. Aku mengernyit heran.

Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekatiku.

"Aku akan pergi berenang, apa kau mau ikut?" Ajaknya.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela sekilas, sepertinya matahari tak terlalu banyak tersenyum. Cahayanya tak terlalu benderang. Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

Aku bangkit melangkah dengan tubuh polosku. Kyuhyun hanya mematung seraya menatapku menggunakan pakaian renang. Beruntung tadi malam pelayan Kyuhyun telah memindahkan pakaian kami dari apartment.

Aku meraih bathrobe dan segera kukenakan. Kyuhyun telah melangkah lebih dulu, aku mengekorinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang. Aku terkekeh lalu menyusulnya. Kolam renang yang tak terlalu lebar namun dekat dengan suasana laut.

Walau telah puas berenang, namun kami masih berada di dalam kolam.

Aku menatapnya yang juga tengah menatapku. Ia mendekat lalu berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku," pintanya. Aku pun menurut. Ia memeluk pinggangku.

"Sekarang, kakimu. Lingkarkan di pinggangku." Pintanya lagi. Aku mengernyit namun akhirnya aku pun menurut. Perlahan ku rasakan tangannya menarik bawahan yang kukenakan. Aku memekik dan melotot ke arahnya. Ia langsung membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Aku yakin dia sudah gila jika sampai kami melakukannya disini.

"Kyuhyunhhh-" ucapku terengah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahi kami.

"Berapa kali kau melakukan kegilaan Tuan Cho?" Bisikku terengah. Ia hanya tersenyum polos dan menarik kembali boxernya. Riak air begitu terdengar. Aku menurunkan kedua kakiku dari pinggangnya dan menarik kembali bawahanku.

Ia memelukku dan menyimpan dagunya di bahuku. Aku mengelus rambut basahnya.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku gila." Bisiknya dengan nafas yang sama terengahnya denganku.

"Biarkan aku naik." Kini suaraku mulai bergetar. Aku kedinginan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia naik ke tepian lebih dulu, lalu Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Kami melangkah menuju sofa bersama-sama.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa di samping Kyuhyun. Kini matahari terlihat menampakan senyum terakhirnya, matahari mulai terbenam. Begitu indah...

Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan sayang, aku mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku lapar." Ujarku tanpa malu-malu.

"Kita harus makan sesuatu, aku hampir lupa dengan anak kita." Ia mengusap perutku.

"Aku ingin sesuatu." Pintaku.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Katakanlah..." ujarnya tak sabar.

"Aku ingin Sphagetti. Dan aku ingin kau yang memasakannya untukku."

Kerutan tampak tercetak jelas di dahinya, Ia berpura -pura berpikir keras. "Kau memaksa?"

"Ya, demi anakmu. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Okay.."

###

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memasakkan sphagetti untukku. Aku masih menggunakan Bathrobe dan bikini ku. Begitupun Kyuhyun, Ia tampak shirtless dengan boxernya. Rambut basahnya begitu berkilauan ketika matahari terbenam yang masuk melalui celah jendela menyinarinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Rasanya, semua ini mimpi.

Konflik hidupku yang berbelit, masalah tentang kematian Kyuhyun yang memang di buat-buat oleh Miss-Jalang-Seohyun, dan Kris-Gila yang menembak ayah Kyuhyun. Namun begitu, kami tetap bersama dan menikah.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bersama dengan pria yang memang ;pemikat-wanita;. Dengan julukan-julukan anehnya, rayuan palsunya, tapi dibalik semua itu. Pria yang ku nikahi adalah sosok penyayang yang begitu manja, sosok yang sebenarnya membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan sosok yang benar - benar rapuh.

Dia-Cho Kyuhyun, adalah sosok LadyKiller yang membuatku lumpuh. Aku bagaikan kehilangan arah mengikuti semua jalan permainannya. Hingga saat ini, dia memang telah melumpuhkanku. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosoknya-

sosok LadyKiller-ku.

Lamunanku terbuyarkan ketika harum sphagetti begitu menguak. Tepat di hadapanku-kini telah tersaji satu porsi sphagetti kesukaanku. Aku meraih sendok dan menyendoknya ke dalam mulutku. Agak sedikit panas, walau begitu lidahku begitu bermain dengan rasanya yang nikmat. Kyuhyun pun tengah menyantap Sphagetti-nya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu pintar memasak?" Aku melumat jari-jariku yang terkena saus.

"Alasan yang simple. Hanya hidup." Jelasnya santai, Ia menyendokkan kembali sphagetti ke mulutnya.

"Ow.. maaf." Gumamku pelan. Aku tau apa yang Ia maksudkan. Pasti tentang masa lalunya. Hidup dengan ibu-jalang-seperti itu, mungkin membuatnya harus mandiri. Mau tak mau.

Ia mengulum senyum, "tak masalah. Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Aku ingin mencicipi punyamu?" tanyaku ragu, sphagetti miliknya terlihat berbeda. Air liurku menetes. Dewi dalam batinku mendelik, kau tidak tahu malu Sungmin. Dimana sosok anggunmu?

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menyendok sphagetti miliknya, "Baby.. aku tak akan pernah keberatan jika kau menghabiskan semuanya." Aku melahap sphagetti yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Serius?" Ujarku seraya menyeringai.

"Jika kau memang kuat menghabiskan dua porsi." Kekehnya.

"Aku bercanda." Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas, Ia mengelus punggungku di balik bathrobe.

"Apakah rasanya nikmat?"

Aku merona, "Uhm-"

"Maksudku, sphagetti-nya baby.." Ia menyeringai.

Aku semakin merona. Pikiranku tak terkontrol. Kenapa aku berpikir sejauh itu?

"Ya.." ujarku singkat.

Ia menjilat sisa saus di sudut bibirku, aku kembali merona.

Okay, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak merona.

"Apakah kau telah meminum ini?" Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan segelas susu ke arahku. Aku mengernyit, ku kira susu itu untuknya.

"Aku kira ini, untukmu?"

"Kau aneh, aku tak mungkin meminum susu ibu hamil." Ia tertawa.

Aku berdecak pelan lalu meraih susu itu, perlahan aku menegaknya.

"Aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk membeli susu itu tadi malam. Kau belum membelinya." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya bergumam.

"Kita akan tinggal disini?" Aku mengusap mulutku dengan serbet.

Ia mengangguk, "Ini hadiah pernikahan dariku, ini semua milikmu."

Aku hampir saja terlonjak, dengan suksesnya mataku membelalak tak percaya.

Astaga! Semua ini milikku!

"Benar-kah?" Aku tergagap.

Ia mengangguk lalu mengacak rambutku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia membalas pelukanku.

"Memberimu banyak kejutan, membuatku mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih." Godanya. "Aku jadi ingin lebih sering memberikanmu kejutan."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, "Kapan aku tak memberimu kasih sayang?" Aku mengernyit, pura-pura menatapnya dengan sebal.

Ia menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidungku. Tiba - tiba ponselku berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Hai Sungmin! Sayang astaga! Kau telah menikah." Seru Key di seberang sana. Aku terkekeh.

"Maaf Key, aku tak memberitahumu. Semuanya begitu mendadak."

"Aku senang pada akhirnya kau bahagia. Ku dengar, Ayah Kyuhyun tertembak?"

"Ya, kondisinya kritis."

"Dear! Semoga cepat sembuh. Dan siapa yang melakukan penembakan itu?"

"Kris, dia salah satu pria yang terobsesi padaku." Aku melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetap mengekoriku.

"Aku harap dia membusuk di penjara. Oh.. kenapa begitu banyak pria terobsesi padamu, Minnie?"

"Entah." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Dia pasti akan melakukan hal gila, aku menggeleng keras ke arahnya. Ia hanya terkekeh.

"Kyuhyun bersamamu? Katakan padaku. Apakah kalian akan berbulan madu?"

"Kita-"

Ketika aku akan melanjutkan ucapanku, Kyuhyun merebut ponselku.

"Kami sedang berbulan madu, Key.. tolong jangan mengganggu acara kami. Argh! Baby.. kau melakukannya dengan -"

Aku mencubit pinggangnya dan melotot ke arahnya.

Dapat ku dengar tawa Key yang meledak disana.

Ya Tuhan! Itu memalukan.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat."

"Oke terima kasih, Key." Kyuhyun menutup telpon. Aku mencebik lalu merebut ponselku.

"Kyu, kau sangat gila.. benar-benar gila. Mengatakan bahwa kita sedang berbulan madu. Kita baru saja menikah," ocehku.

"Baby... apa kau tak ingin menganggap semua ini sebagai bulan madu kita?" Ucapnya sedih. "Kau tau, jika ayahku tak tertembak. Aku pastikan kita akan pergi kemana pun yang kita mau." Bisiknya. Pandangan mataku mulai melembut.

"Kyuhyun... bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak bermaksud -"

"Baiklah, aku tau kita memang tak bisa berbulan madu. Saat ini, kau tau bagaimana keadaan ayahku."

"Kyuhyun!" Bentakku. Ia menghentikan ucapannya dan menatapku. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar, air mataku telah membendung. Sial, kini buliran kristal bening itu menetes.

Aku segera berlari menaikki anak tangga tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Baby.." panggilnya. Ia mengekori langkahku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar kami, aku membaringkan tubuhku dan terisak pelan. Aku cengeng, memang sangat cengeng. Hanya karena masalah spele, hanya karena Honeymoon. Aku langsung menangis. aku tak mengerti dengan suasana hatiku. Tapi yang jelas, aku ingin menangis. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatiku. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Ming.. aku minta maaf." Bisiknya.

Aku hanya terisak pelan, Ia membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku berbalik, seketika aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, Kyu.. kumohon. Kau tau, aku memang tak bisa membuatmu melupakan masa lalumu. Tapi tolong.." racauku.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Baby.. apa maksudmu?"

"Sungguh Sungmin.. kau membuatku bingung. Masa lalu? Maksudmu apa?"

Aku mendongak dan mengusap wajahnya, "Kumohon.."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lekukkan lehernya. Ia mengendus rambutku.

"Ya, baiklah.. aku minta maaf." Ia mengusap rambutku perlahan. Lengannya terasa membungkus punggungku, pelukannya begitu menghangatkan.

"Semua ini salahku Kyu.. ayahmu terluka itu karena ku. Kris terobsesi padaku, Ia berniat menembakmu. Namun ayahmu, ayahmu yang mendapat serangan itu." Aku terus terisak. Aku baru sadar, bahwa ini kesalahanku.

"Sshh... kau ini berbicara apa, soal ayahku itu bukan kesalahanmu. Baby... kenapa kau begitu sensitif, hm?" Ia menangkup wajahku. Aku terus terisak.

Ia mencium kelopak mataku. Aku menggeleng,

"Tapi.."

"Sshh.. berhenti menangis, oke?" Aku kembali memeluknya, Ia terkekeh.

"Apa baby kecil kita yang membuatmu sensitif?" Ia menurunkan wajahnya tepat di perut rataku.

Aku terkekeh, Ia mengecup perutku. Aku hanya menggelinjang kegelian.

"Daddy, baby kecil hanya ingin di peluk Daddy..." ujarku dengan suara yang ditirukan seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, benarkah? Sini Daddy peluk." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memelukku. Aku mengusap rambutnya.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyanya seraya kembali mengecup perutku. Aku kembali menggelinjang, mataku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun.. hentikan. Itu geli..." protesku. Ia hanya menyeringai.

Ia menyelipkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

"Oke."

Tiba-tiba saat kami bertatapan, Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik, dengan tergesa Ia memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Ayahku semakin kritis." Ujarnya.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Kau disini saja. Setelah semhuanya membaik aku akan segera kembali." Jelasnya. Ia mendekat lalu mengecup keningku. Lalu pergi.

###

Sekitar Tiga jam aku menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Jam terus berdetak dengan jarumnya yang berputar. Bagaikan tak ada bosannya, aku menatap jam tersebut. Ketika jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 01:00 malam. Kyuhyun baru kembali. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" Tanyaku khawatir. Ia hanya menatapku dengan datar, lalu kembali menatap sepatu yang Ia kenakan. Ia berusaha melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Ulangku.

"Keadaannya baik, sudah cukup membaik." Ujarnya datar. Tanpa menghiraukanku, Ia melenggang begitu saja. Aku mematung menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Kenapa dia? Kenapa Ia menjadi begitu datar?

###

Sungmin terbangun ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu Ia pun bangkit, ditatapnya wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Pria itu tampak setengah telanjang.

Semalam, Kyuhyun begitu berbeda. Sepulang dari Rumah sakit, pria itu begitu datar dan dingin. Dengan sekuat hati, Sungmin mencoba mewajarkannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun lelah? Atau Ia memikirkan ayahnya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Gadis itu memencet tombol yang mengarah pada kalender. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Apakah Kyuhyun mengingatnya?

Sungmin melangkah dengan kaki telanjangnya, sebelum turun. Gadis itu mencepol asal rambut ikal kecoklatannya terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Gadis itu sedang menuju dapur dengan tangan yang memeluk sebuah buku.

Sesampai di meja pantry, Ia segera membuka buku tersebut. Itu adalah buku masaknya. Ia biasa menggunakannya untuk pembelajaran. Sebagai istri yang baik tentunya, Ia harus bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya bukan? Terlebih mereka belum memiliki pembantu.

Sungmin mulai mengotak-atik semua benda yang ada, dengan agak hati-hati gadis itu memasukan daging ayam ke dalam penggorengan. Namun sayangnya, karena Ia terlalu takut dengan minyak yang bercipratan. Ia terus melangkah mundur, hingga ayam yang ia goreng gosong. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa meringis.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun telah muncul dengan wajahnya segarnya, pria itu tampak sudah rapi. Loh? Mau kemana dia? Sungmin mengernyit, lalu Ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya terasa begitu menusuk. Pria itu tampak masih datar.

"Kyu, kau ingin sarapan apa? Kebetulan tadi aku memasak, tapi mungkin aku akan mengulangnya, ayamnya gosong." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku harus segera berangkat. Sebaiknya, jika kau tak bisa memasak. Jangan sentuh benda apapun." Jelasnya dengan datar. Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, baru kali ini Kyuhyun berkata begitu datar. Oh-ralat-ini sama seperti tadi malam.

"Kyu.. kau kenapa?" Bisik Sungmin pelan. Gadis itu berjingkit mencoba membetulkan posisi dasi yang di kenakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis tangannya dengan pelan.

"Aku buru-buru." Pria itu menjauh dan meraih tas kantornya.

"Tapi, kita baru saja menikah, dan kau akan pergi bekerja?"

"Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan di kantor."

"Tapi-"

"Aku berangkat, kau bisa datang ke kantorku jika bosan." Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium kening Sungmin. Dalam hati, pria itu menghela nafas. Apakah Ia bisa melakukannya? Oh.. ya tuhan. Sungmin sedang dalam masa manja dan sensitifnya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah manis itu dengan ibu jarinya, terlihat jelas mata Cokelat di hadapannya memerah, seperti menahan tangis.

Sungmin. Maafkan aku, Baby.

"Aku berangkat." Ujarnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hati-hati.." bisik Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menjauh.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Lamborghini miliknya, untuk terakhir kalinya Ia kembali menatap ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Tampak Sungmin memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu memunggungi jendela. Bahunya bergetar, Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun membanting stir, Lalu Ia pun melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis terisak. Kyuhyun begitu datar dan entahlah-pandangannya seperti seseorang yang tak berperasaan. Sungmin, kau mulai cengeng lagi. Sungmin merutuki dirinya. Ia terlalu berlebihan, menangis lagi hanya Kyuhyun berkata datar dan dingin. Tapi Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Awalnya, Ia akan mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang sesuatu. Tapi, melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu datar. Apakah pria itu mengetahuinya?

Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin. Okay Sungmin, Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir negatif. Mungkin Kyuhyun lelah atau ia terlalu khawatir dengan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya?

Bagaimana dengan keadaan ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya baik- baik saja?

Ketakutan kembali menguak di dalam diri Sungmin, membayangkan bahwa Kyuhyun semakin marah. Dan itu karena dirinya. Sungmin menggeleng. Bukan... penyebab Kritis ayahnya itu bukan salahnya, tapi salah Kris. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup

Apakah Kyuhyun marah?

###

SUNGMIN POV

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Kyuhyun. Aku heran, kenapa Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya.

Kemarin, Pria itu tampak begitu manja dan juga penuh perhatian. Dan hari ini tepatnya-setelah Ia pulang dari Rumah Sakit-Ia agak berubah. Sikapnya begitu dingin dan datar.

Aku khawatir dia marah padaku karena ayahnya. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga ayahnya baik-baik saja, dan aku berharap Kyuhyun tak marah padaku.

Semoga ia hanya lelah, ataupun banyak pikiran lain.

Aku menatap jalanan yang memang cukup ramai, mobil taksi yang kunaiki tiba-tiba berhenti. Oh.. rupanya telah sampai. Aku segera turun dan membayar tarif yang sesuai.

Mata cokelatku menatap gedung pencakar langit milik keluarga CHO. Dewi dalam batinku tersenyum, aku pernah kesini sebelumnya. Masa itu... ketika aku masih menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Aku selalu mengacuhkannya, membentaknya semauku. Tapi, ia selalu berusaha mendekatiku dengan seringai cabulnya. Namun, walau begitu. Ia selalu menunjukkan sikap romantisnya padaku.

Aku tak menyangka, sungguh... aku masi tak menyangka dengan semuanya.

Aku melangkah melewati lobi, kaki jenjangku semakin melangkah mendekati resepsionis.

" Permisi, dimana ruangan Tuan Cho? " tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Wanita pirang itu mengernyit lalu menatapku dengan seksama, keterkejutan tampak tercetak jelas dimata hitamya. " Oh! Nyonya Cho.. " serunya.

Aku tersenyum simpul, namaku Nyonya Cho sekarang.

" Apa dia ada diruangannya? "

" Oh ada, mari saya antar" ajaknya,

"Anda tinggal tunjukkan, dimana letak ruangannya."

Setelah mendapat informasi tentang dimana letak ruangan Kyuhyun. Aku segera melangkah memasuki lift.

Ting.

Aku telah sampai, dan kakiku segera melangkahh menuju ruang Kyuhyun. Tanganku terulur ketika pintu cokelat itu telah menjulang dihadapanku.

"Masuk." Sahut seseorang didalam sana, yang kukenali adalah Kyuhyun.

Aku pun masuk sembari menenteng paper bag. Paper bag itu berisi kotak bekal yang terisi penuh makanan yang kubuat tadi sebelum kesini. Semoga Kyuhyun menukainya.

"Hai.. " sapaku seraya menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Hai.. " bisiknya tak semangat.

" Aku membawa makanan untukmu." Ujarku, menyimpan paper bag tersebut di atas mejanya.

" Aku baru saja memesan sushi. " Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum masam, aku merasa kecewa. Rasanya seperti ia menolak makananku.

"Oke, kau tak mau mencobanya? " bisikku pelan. Aku menunduk seraya menatap jari-jariku yang tengah memutar kotak bekal tersebut.

" Ehm.. tapi- " seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat Kyuhyun mengehentikan ucapannya.

" Masuk.. "

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun, ia tampak membawa sebuah kantong yang ku yakin itu adalah makanan yang di pesan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, lalu membayar.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka kantong tersebut. Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya, hatiku seperti di remas.

" Kau tidak makan? " tawarnya.

Aku menggeleng, bau sushi itu begitu menyengat. Aku sedikit beringsut menjauh. Aku ingin muntah.

" Kyuhyun, aku pamit pulang." Ujarku pelan. Tangan ku dengan sigap membereskan kotak bekal, ia menatap ke arahku. Sebulir kristal bening kini mulai menetes membasahi pipiku. Aku mengusapnya dengan kasar.

" Ming.. " bisiknya. Ia bangkit dan mendekat ke arahku.

Kini aku mulai terisak. Aku kecewa, aku marah. Ini hari ulang tahunku dan Kyuhyun melupakannya. Ia juga mendiamkanku, nada bicaranya. Ia benar-benar berubah. Dimana sikap manisnya? Apa dia begitu tega tak menghiraukanku? Ketika aku dengan susah payah memasakkan masakan untuknya?

" Jangan sentuh aku! " bentakku ketika ia memelukku tubuhku.

" Ming.. aku- "

" Jangan sentuh aku, Kyuhyun.. hiks.." aku terus terisak seraya meronta meminta ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia semakin erat memelukku.

" Kau kenapa sayang, hm? " Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengendus rambutku. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku semakin kesal dibuatnya ketika ia malah terkekeh. Ia kenapa sebenarnya? Aku marah, kenapa ia malah terkekeh.

Mata nanarku menatapnya, ia balik menatapku. Jangan menangis. Ujarnya seraya mengusap air mataku.

" Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu? " aku memberengut. Kini ia menyeringai. Dengan sayang, ia mengacak rambutku.

"Jangan-Sentuh-Aku! " ucapku penuh penekanan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada kotak bekal yang sempat ku kemasi. Ku masukan semua kotak bekal itu ke dalam paper bag lalu aku melempar paper bag tersebut ke tempat sampah. Kyuhyun melongo ke arahku.

" Aku mau pulang " ujarku serak. Aku meraih tas selempangku.

"Ming.. " Kyuhyun menarik lenganku.

" Kyuhyun lepas! Aku mau pulang. "

"Ming, kenapa kau membuangnya? "

" Itu karena kau tak mau memakannya bukan? Habiskan saja sushi sialan itu! Sushi itu lebih-" ucapanku terputus.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku!" bentaknya. Aku tertegun, air mataku kini semakin mengalir. Aku menepis lengannya yang hendak memelukku. Aku semakin menjauh.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, ia menggeram frustasi. Nafasnya terengah, dada bidangnya tampak naik turun.

" Ming.." bisiknya. "Aku minta maaf, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

" Tidak, Kyu... kenapa kau membentakku? Kau sudah berjanji tak akan pernah melakukannya hiks.. aku pergi. " Aku pun melenggang bersamaan dengan itu saat aku keluar tampak Leeteuk ibuku masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Mau apa dia?

Aku tak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahku. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga aku telah sampai di jalanan. Aku menatap ke arah sekelilingku, ada sebuah taman. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Aku terdiam sembari menatap air mancur. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja, mataku menangkap sepasang suami istri yang tengah berciuman. Mereka tampak mesra, sang wanita yang memang tengah hamil besar tersenyum bahagia, ketika suaminya mengusap perutnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tersenyum kecut.

Ponselku berbunyi.

Aku meraihnya dari tas selempangku. Disana tertera nama Kyuhyun. Aku segera memencet tonbol merah. Segera ku matikan ponselku. Air mataku kembali menetes.

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku begitu cengeng.

Tapi, aku kesal juga dengan Kyuhyun.

###

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya dengan kesal, ponsel dengan berlogo apple tersebut berserakan. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia marah padaku.." keluhnya seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Wanita hamil kadang memang sensitif dan manja, dulu pun saat aku hamil Sungmin, aku mudah emosi dan sensitif. " Jelas Leeteuk. Wanita itu tampak menerawang mengingat ia tengah mengandung Sungmin dulu.

"Tapi.. " Kyuhyun mendesah " Oh.. Ya Tuhan! Aku hanya berniat memberinya kejutan. "

" Cobalah berbicara dengannya baik-baik. "

" Aku membentaknya. " Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Leeteuk menghel nafas, "Kau salah jika membentaknya, Sungmin termasuk orang yang tak suka di bentak. Kami memang telah memanjakannya sejak kecil, walau begitu dia tak pernah melawan. Kami tak pernah membentaknya, ia cukup sensitif dalam hal itu. Apalagi saat ini, ia tengah mengandung."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, Kyu.. dia sedang hamil, cobalah.. mencari cara lain untuk membuat kejutan untuknya." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka rencananya akan serumit ini. Tadi malam saat ia di rumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang akan memeriksakan keadaan Kangin, karena Kangin tiba-tiba sesak nafas. Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbincang. Hingga Leeteuk membicarakan soal Sungmin, Kyuhyun hampir saja lupa dengan hari ulang tahun istrinya. Beruntung Leeteuk mengingatkannya.

Malam itu, kondisi ayah Kyuhyun hanya kritis namun telah kembali membaik. Mereka berbincang, membahas rencana memberi kejutan pada Sungmin. Alhasil, Kyuhyun yang membuat rencana untuk tak menghiraukan Sungmin dan berusaha bersikap datar hingga Sungmin kesal.

Namun salahnya, Sungmin malah marah. Kini ia menyesal telah mengacuhkan gadisnya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan bangkit.

Ia akan membicarakan ini dengan Sungmin, tepatnya menjelaskan semuanya.

" Aku pamit, ibu. " Sahutnya.

" Kau mau kemana Kyu? Kau tega membiarkan mertuamu sendirian disini? "

" Aku buru-buru. " Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. Semoga hubungan mereka kembali membaik.

###

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, sembari sesekali menatap ke arah luar kaca mobil. Dan pada akhirnya, mata abu-abunya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sendiri di taman. Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sungmin.

Sungmin tengah merenung seraya menatap air mancur itu, gadis itu tampak bosan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Ia sampai tak sadar jika ia tidak duduk sendiri, melainkan bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu. Sungmin hampir saja terlonjak saking kagetnya.

Gadis itu pun menjauh.

"Baby.. dengarkan aku. Jangan pergi, kau mau kemana? " Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. Lalu pria itu memeluk Sungminya walau Sungmin berusaha menolak pelukannya. Semakin keras Sungmin menolak, maka semakin erat pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun.. lepas! " rontanya. Gadis itu kembali terisak.

" Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku. "

" Hiks.. lepas. " Pukulan tangannya pun melemah.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

" Happy birthday Cho Sungmin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ming.. " bisiknya. Sungmin tertegun, gadis itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ucapan Kyuhyun bagai mantra yang menyihirnya. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. Perlahan jemarinya menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik gadis itu.

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat manis dibibir sungmin.

"Kau tau apa maksudku. Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru, pria itu lalu membukanya dan menyodorkan ke arah sungmin."

Sungmin membelalak ketika melihat kalung berlian yang begitu indah.

" Kyuhyun... " bisiknya tak percaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya. " Ucapnya seraya memasangkan kalung tersebut. Dikecupnya kening sungmin dengan lama.

Sungmin terkekeh di sela-sela isakannya. " Aku juga mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya My Lady Killer."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "My Lady Killer? "

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mencubit hidung gadis itu. Gadis itu pun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau memaafkanku? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

" Jadi kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu?" tawarnya.

" Hm.. aku malas. " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hanya berdua. " Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. Sungmin merona.

###

Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin. Tubuh indahnya tampak berbalut lingerie warna hitam pemberian Leeteuk ibunya. Gadis itu baru mengingatnya, ibunya sempat memberikannya sebuah kotak dan baru kali ini Sungmin membukanya.

Ia merona melihat bayangan tubuh indahnya di cermin. Panjang lingerie itu hanya setengah paha, belahan dadanya begitu rendah. Gadis itu mendesah tak nyaman. Dengan ragu Sungmin memakai piyamanya. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak enah fokus kearah laptopnya. Pria itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ketika Sungmin memasuki ruangannya. Sungmin melangkah mendekat dan hanya mematung ragu. Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya, meminta agar Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin pun menurut. Pria itu menutup laptopnya dan menatap Sungmin.

" Aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Nyonya Cho.. " Kyuhyun membelai tubuh istrinya.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, gadis itu tampak merona.

"Tidak."

" Kau bohong sayang.. " pria itu menarik ikat pinggang yang melingkar di tubuh Sungmin. Ditanggalkannya piayama yang ia pakai.

" Cantik. " Pujinya ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terbalut lingerie berwarna hitam tersebut.

" Hm.. kau menyukainya? " tanya gadis itu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" Sangat. Kau selalu indah dimataku Sungmin.. " Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Sedangkan ia duduk di meja kerjanya.

Pria itu mendekat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menatap wajah suaminya, lalu ia mengusap pelan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan menciumi leher gadis itu. Sungmin mendesah, meremas rambutnya.

" Eungh~ " desahnya. Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan ciumannya, ciuman itu pun turun ke belahan dada gadisnya.

" Kyuhyun.. " Sungmin mengigi bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya lalu ia kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf untuk soal tadi siang, aku hanya berusaha memberimu kejutan. Aku tak tau pada akhirnya akan seperti itu." Jelas Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. " Sungmin mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" Benarkah? "

"Tentu, Tuan Cho. " Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tinggalah bersamaku, selamanya." Bisik pria itu.

" Of course, My Lady Killer. " Kekeh Sungmin. Merekapun kembali berciuman.

.

EPILOG

Aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap. Perlahan, jariku terulur mengelus wajahnya. Namun aku memberi jaraksatu senti dari permukaan kulit wajahnya. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyentuhnya.

Aku senang menatap wajahnya setiap pagi, senyum kekanakan yang begitu manis, rambut acak-acakannya karena ulahku-oh sial.. pipiku merona-ia selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun namun itulah, aku menyukainya saat tertidur. Suamiku bagaikan seseorang yang tanpa beban. Lihatlah wajahnya, ia tampak begitu tenang dan damai.

Aku tak menyangka dengan semuanyaoke, aku sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini?sepertinya kalian akan bosan mendengarnya.

Aku tak menyangka dengan kisah cintaku yang begitu klise ini, aku tak menyangka hati dan perasaanku akan berlabuh pada Kyuhyun. Dulu, saat SMA dia adalah seniorku, kalian sudah tentu tau itu, dia adalah seorang senior cabul yang penuh dengan julukannya.

Julukan Bad Boy dan Lady-Killernya tak pernah membuat para gadis menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Itu yang aku tau.

Ia adalah sosok yang hobby memainkan perasaan perempuan, ia akan memperlakukan para gadis yang bersamanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun pada akhirnya, ia juga akan menghempaskannya. Ia terlihat bak malaikat dengan parasnya, tapi di lain sisi ia juga iblis penghancur wanita. Walaupun begitu, aku mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, aku terlena hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Pertama kali ia menyentuhku saat ia menciumku. Seharusnya aku marah pada saat itu karena itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku tak marah sedikitpun, dan bagaikan aku robotnya. Aku mengikuti irama ciumannya, sehabis ciuman itu aku hanya menggeram tanpa menamparnya. Betapa murahannya aku ini...

Dan mungkin karena memang kami berjodoh, tuhan kembali mempertemukan kami dengan hal yang tak terduga. Ia kembali menggodaku dengan cara cabulnya. Aku pikir, ia hanya bercanda dan sekedar mempermainkanku. Tapi ternyata, ia serius denganku.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke arah bibirnya, ku kecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku tak bisa membayangkan pria setampan ia menjadi gigolo. Ibunya memang gila.

Aku bangkit dan memakai kaos miliknya, namun aku memilih kaos yang begitu longgar dan besar. Karena kini kehamilanku telah memasuki bulan ke-9. Aku benar-benar tak sabar menanti kehadiran buah hati kami.

Setelah selesai mencepol asal rambutku, aku pun melangkah keluar dengan kaki telanjangku. Di meja makan tampak telah tersedia roti bakar dan susu ibu hamil. Itu pasti bibi Kim yang membuatnya.

Bibi Kim adalah pembantu di ruamah kami, ia baru bekerja 4 bulang yang lalu. Pekerjaannya sangat rapi, ia cukup kompeten menurutku. Masakan yang ia buat pun tidak membuat selera makanku hilang, ia pandai memasak dan tau seleraku.

Aku duduk di kursi dan melahap roti tersebut, bibi Kim tersenyum padaku. Ngomong-ngomong rumah sebesar ini hanya bibi Kim yang mengurusinya. Kami memiliki 6 pembantu lain, tapi bibi Kim adalah andalan kami.

"Selamat pagi nyonya.. tidur anda nyenyak?" sapanya.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Tidurku cukup nyenyak." Aku membalas sapaannya lalu meneguk susu ibu hamilku.

"Apakah anda ingin menu sarapan lain? " tanyanya.

"Tolong ambilkan aku nampan."

"Baik, nyonya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, bibi Kim kembali dengan membawa nampan. Aku segera menyimpan beberapa potong roti di atas piring dan menyimpannya diatas nampan, tak lupa juga dengan jus jeruknya. Lalu aku pun membawanya menuju kamar.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dengan menenteng nampan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahku, ia tampak baru selesai mandi. Rambut cokelat tembaganya basah. Tubuhnya hanya di lilit oleh handuk. Aku menyimpan nampan itu diatas nakas. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku, ia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Good morning." Bisiknya.

"Good morning." Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kau membawakanku sarapan?" ujarnya menjauh, lalu ia pun memakai pakaiannya. Setelan untuk pergi ke kantor.

"hm.. " aku bergumam seraya mencarikan dasi yang cocok untuknya.

"Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.. " ia mencebik.

"Itu tak seberapa, Kyu.. hanya membawakanmu sarapan. " Elakku.

Ia menghela nafas, aku memasangkan dasinya. Ia menangkup wajahku ketika aku selesai memasangkan dasinya.

"Baby.. aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Usia kanduganmu sudah cukup tua." Ia mengusap perutku.

"Aku tau, Kyu.. " aku menarik tengkuknya lalu segera melumat bibirnya, ia membalas ciumanku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya. Ia memelukku, namun masih menjaga jarak pada perutku.

"Aku juga." Balasku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan mulas di sekitar perutku, aku mencengkram kuat lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Ming.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat, aku tak bisa menahan ini. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Kyuhyun perutku.. "

Ia memeluk pinggangku, "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ia tampak panik.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir melewati selangkanganku.

"Kyu-hyun.. aku benar-benar.. " aku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku dan memilih fokus pada rasa sakit di perutku.

"Bibi Kim! Bibi Kim! " teriak Kyuhyun. Bibi Kim pun segera menghampiri kami.

"Tolong siapkan mobil pada Inguk, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. "

"Baik.." bibi Kim pun melenggang.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningku, aku menatap raut wajahnya yang tampak khawatir. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat, ia menggendongku ternyata.

Selama di perjalanan, aku terus meringis merasakan perutku yang semakin mulas. Semakin aku meringis, raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak semakin khawatir saja. Ia tampak begitu khawatir. Kepanikannya membuat ia memarahi supir kami agar melajukan mobil lebih cepat lagi. Alhasil supir kami hanya menurut.

Aku dibaringkan dalam sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Semuanya tampak bercat putih, bau obat menguak di sekitar ruangan. Para dokter dan suster mendekat ke arahku. Mereka mulai bersiaga, kyuhyun tetap dengan raut wajahnya. Aku mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Aku takut, entah kenapa.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapku. Tatapan abu-abunya begitu sendu, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Ia mengusap buliran kristal bening itu.

"Kau pasti bisa." Bisiknya.

"Aku takut.." bisikku serak.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, Nyonya. Tarik napas anda." Dokter mulai mengintruksikan.

Sekali lagi, aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kini ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun mulai menarik napas, semua tenaga yang ku milikki ku keluarkan. Semuanya begitu sulit. Aku telah melakukannya beberapa kali, napasku terengah. Aku benar-benar mati rasa. Keringat mulai bercucuran. Aku terus berusaha mengeluarkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, untuk terakhir kali aku melakukannya, semuanya berhasil.

Peganganku pada Kyuhyun semakin mengerat, semua bebanku terasa terlepas. Terakhir kali yang aku dengar hanya satu, jeritan tangis seorang bayi. Air mataku menetes penuh haru, dan mataku terpejam. Semuanya menggelap.

###

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan kecupan di buku jariku. Mataku yang semula terpejam kini terbuka. Kyuhyun tampak berada di sampingku, ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar." Ia tampak menghela napas lega. Ternyata bukan hanya ada Kyuhyun disini, keluargaku terutama ibu ayahku. Ayah Kyuhyun juga terlihat berdiri disamping ayahku. Mereka ada disini, menatapku dengan penuh kelegaan.

Leeteuk mendekat ke arahku, seorang bayi mungil tampak dalam gendongannya. Aku tersenyum antara haru dan bahagia, itu bayiku...

Ia menyerahkannya ke dalam gendonganku, aku pun segera meraihnya. Ia begitu cantik, aku mencium kening lembutnya. Aroma harumnya penuh khas bayi.

Leeteuk dan lainnya pamit keluar, membiarkanku berasama dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini semakin mendekat ke arahku, ia mencium keningku cukup lama.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya." Ujarnya bangga.

"Ia begitu cantik." Bisikku. Aku mengusap wajah mungil malaikat di pelukanku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Ya.. ia memang cantik. Sama sepertimu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tampak begitu khawatir."

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari"

"Benarkah?" aku memotong ucapannya.

Ia menghela nafas, "Kau tampak terbaring lemah, bagaikan tak bernyawa. Aku hampir saja mati seketika melihat keadaanmu. Sekarang aku senang kau telah sadar. "

"Apakah aku begitu berarti?"

"Ming.. kau menanyakan satu hal yang sudah pasti kau tau jawabannya." Ia mendelik.

Ohh.. Kyuhyun tampak seperti seorang ayah sungguhan. Kini ia memiliki cambang di wajahnya, ia benar-benar tampan.

"Ia seorang perempuan yang kelak akan seperti ibunya." Jelasnya seraya mengecup kening bayi kami.

Benar, ia sungguh mirip denganku. Hanya saja, ia memiliki mata abu-abu yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hidung dan bibirnya begitu persis denganku.

Kini kebahagiaanku pun telah lengkap, tak ada lagi yang namanya Brother Complex. Itu hanya dulu, itu hal masa laluku. Kini aku telah melabuhkan seluruh perasaanku pada Lady-Killerku.

Aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Mwahahahahahaha #ketawasetan XD akhirnya end juga yeaaaayyyyy \\(^^)/ #tebarsemvak

Author ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat yang selalu setia nungguin ff ini, yg udah memfavoritkan dan yg udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe akhir, TERIMAKASIIIHHH! #bow #tjivokatuatu =*

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya! ^o^ pai paiii~~ #lambaicantik

Sign, KyuMin EvilAegyo ^^


End file.
